My Teacher's Daughter
by ennessjai
Summary: "She was just so perfect that it was all still a little surreal. I just couldn't help but grin like an idiot when I was around her and whenever I was around her the 'incident' seemed to momentarily disappear. But then, of course, it would come back and hit me like a bomb." Delena, Semi, Lovez, Alex/Mitchie, Femslash, Demi/Selena. Graphic content.
1. Alex's Crush

**Chapter one – Alex's crush**

I swear my heart stopped beating as I walked in to my eighth period English class and saw a beautiful brunette woman sitting behind the teacher's desk, frowning at the piece of paper in front of her.

I was five minutes early to class because I'd gone to the bathroom during seventh period Biology and not bothered to go back... The beautiful frowning woman was still unaware of my presence. Tugging at the plaid skirt that was bugging the life out of me, I cleared my throat to get her to realise that I was there.

The skirt, blazer and tie were beginning to seriously frustrate me after one day of wearing them, whichever idiot decided to enforce a school uniform rule for my last year of high school was so going on my naughty list.

The light haired woman looked up from the paper she was grading and smiled warmly at me, "Hello there, aren't you a little early? I wasn't expecting anyone for at least another five minutes." she asked me in an angelic voice. I finally managed to stabilise my breathing after I loosened the knot in my tie.

"S-sorry, Miss. I was let out of last lesson early, may I come in or should I wait outside?" I asked her politely, kicking myself internally for stuttering and being polite. _Alex Russo is not polite or kind to teachers, get a grip._

"By all means of course, take first pick of the seats if you'd like." She replied with a welcoming smile. She was absolutely breath taking, her light brown eyes were the exact same shade as her hair and she had perfect teeth which came on show when she smiled. The top button of her red blouse was undone, revealing a slight amount of cleavage and the black skirt she was wearing rode up to her mid-thigh because she was sitting down.

She looked like she was in her early-to-mid-thirties, I noted to myself as I took my usual seat in the back left corner.

The back left corner was my seat, everyone knew that. I would walk in to a classroom and that seat would always be available to me because nobody dared to sit in my seat.

I looked over to the woman seated at the front of the classroom and noticed that she had a smirk on her face. "So you're Rebel Russo?" She asked me as the smirk turned into a small smile.

"How did you know that?" I asked her curiously. I'd never seen her before in my life and I was sure she'd never seen me either so I couldn't understand how she could possibly know my name.

"I've been warned about you," She began as she got up and walked to the board behind her, writing the date and her name on it for the class that would shortly be entering. _Ms. Munroe. _"I'm going to ask you straight up, are you going to cause a problem for me?" She asked me as she turned around and began to slowly walk toward my desk.

I smirked at her; probably getting a rebellious look in my eyes which I'd been previously told appeared every time I was formulating a plot. "Why on earth would you think I'd be a problem for you?" I asked her, feigning innocence, something I managed to master at the age of five.

"Drop the miss-goody-two-shoes act, Alex. I asked your other teachers after I was warned about you by your calculus teacher, you cause a problem in every class you have and today alone you've been sent to the Principal's office twice," She told me, matching my smirk. She finally reached my desk and leant on it, bending over slightly with her hands at shoulder width apart supporting her. "Now, I shall ask you again; are you going to cause me a problem?" She asked me in just above a whisper.

"Of course not, _Ms. Munroe._" I replied as if it was obvious. She stood up straight and tugged at her skirt slightly to bring it back down to its intended length; just above her knees.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have to cause you a problem… Hand those out for me, would you?" She responded quickly, pointing toward the pile of new notebooks for the year. "Two per desk." She continued as she walked off. My jaw almost hit the floor; no teacher had ever asked me to hand anything out before, admittedly that was probably because they knew I'd say no. I decided I liked this teacher though and it couldn't possibly be _that _hard to behave during one lesson a day for the final year.

The warning bell rang and gradually people started to saunter in, throwing the occasional comment in about Ms. Munroe as she was new or me because no one had ever seen me handing out the books or just generally being well-behaved in a classroom, let alone helpful.

As the last kid came in through the door Ms. Munroe closed it then turned to the class with a welcoming, kind smile. "Good afternoon, guys. Now, I know you're probably all really tired from getting back into the routine of coming to school so you will be pleased to know that there isn't any proper classwork today. As I'm a new teacher here this year I would like to get to know you all a little better so when I point to you I want to know your name and three interesting, _appropriate_ facts about you. Sound good enough?" She asked cheerfully to the class of sleep-deprived seniors. A few, including me, nodded whilst others kept their head on the desk, practically prying their eyes open. Of course, she pointed to me first. "Rebel Russo, I've spoken to you so why don't you start us off?" She asked me with a single perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised.

I swear she was testing me, seeing if I'd really stick to what I said and behave so now I had a very quick and serious decision to make; Do I stand up and do as she asked or do I turn it around and ask her three facts about herself, which I knew from experience teachers didn't take too kindly to being asked.

She held her gaze on me the whole time, waiting for my response. The first one.

"I'm Rebel Russo, apparently. I play the drums… I have two brothers; one's an arsehole but its okay because he's fucked off to college and the other is just plain retarded but I do love that one… I work for my family but when I say work I really mean get paid for sitting around on my ass all day and occasionally asking a customer what he or she wants." I announced, causing everyone to giggle whenever I would swear as if we were eleven year olds.

Looking up at Ms. Munroe I saw only disappointment and anger etched in to her features. "Outside. Now." She told me quietly. I took in the look of disappointment on her face and my heart sank in my chest. Why had I done that? I knew cursing wasn't appreciated in schools but I honestly thought she seemed cool enough to get along with it. Obviously I'd offended her by swearing.

I grabbed my bag from the unoccupied seat next to me which I was using as a footrest and stormed out of the classroom, feeling everyone's eyes following me every step of the way until I slammed the door behind me. I did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

I decided to take a seat on the steps outside of the classroom, trying to think of the best way to grovel for Ms. Munroe's forgiveness throughout the whole ten minutes that I was out there. Watching through the window I saw her gradually approaching the door and as she got close enough I heard her angelic voice. "Okay guys, I'm going to speak to Rebel Russo, I'll be back in five so chat amongst yourselves for a while if you'd like. No phones though, please." I heard her announce through the door, although it was muffled I could just about work out what she was saying.

"What the heck was that?" She asked me, clearly frustrated as she blew her bangs away from her eyes only for them to fall straight back there after. I tried to open my mouth to explain but it felt like it was glued shut, I felt a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want to throw up. I felt so guilty. Maybe this was what feeling ashamed felt like. "Do you know what? Forget it. I believed you when you said that you would behave, I trusted you and you threw it back in my face. How dare you swear in my class? Little things I can deal with but the F bomb? That's just pure disrespect!" She told me as she looked down at me from her standing position in front of me.

"I…" I started but my words got caught in my throat. I didn't realise how much I'd actually upset her, I'd abused her trust. "That was me behaving… I didn't think you'd have a problem with me saying fu… the F word." I told her honestly as I looked up at her with what I hoped were apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm beyond ashamed that you're so disappointed in me. If I'd have known it would be a problem I would never have said it." I finished off quietly. Her facial expression softened slightly but not completely as she eyed me suspiciously and sat down on the step next to me.

"Alex, honey, I want you to do well in my class. I've seen your grades from last year and I know you can do it, you get C minuses without actually doing the work all year, imagine what you could do if you actually behaved. Right now I like you, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and believe you when you say you didn't realise you were making a mistake but next time I won't. Now, I want you to promise me that this won't happen again, that you'll stick by my rules and we will forget this whole thing ever happened." She explained as she stuck her hand out for me to shake it. Instead, I linked my pinkie with hers and shook them gently.

"I promise. Thank you, Ms. Munroe." I whispered gratefully, letting go of her ridiculously soft finger. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair gently. "Okay, you did not just do that." I joked with her threateningly as she got up then offered her hand to pull me up, giggling quietly about my reaction. "Ms. Munroe?" I called sheepishly to her before she opened the classroom door to let us back in.

Her palm rested against the handle of the door as she turned around to face me with her eyebrows raised expectantly. "Rebel Russo?" She asked when I didn't say anything.

"Is there any chance you could go over your rules with me at some point so I don't fu-mess up again?" I questioned, quickly changing my word choice before I had chance to completely 'drop the F bomb.'

Ms. Munroe grinned at me proudly; she obviously thought she was really making a difference. Honestly, she really was. Of course she was only making a difference in her own class and the reasoning behind that was purely because she was actually inarguably hotter than hell, nonetheless she was making some sort of a difference. "I would be glad to, Rebel Russo. When are you free?" She asked me kindly as she slowly pulled the handle down to open the door. Before she opened it I shrugged to let her know I was pretty much free whenever. "How about after school today?" She asked quietly so the rest of the class wouldn't hear after she began to push the door open, she so knew that I had a rep to uphold. I nodded silently then walked in behind her, closing the door behind me. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, how about you?" Ms. Munroe announced to the rest of the class.

The final twenty minutes of the lesson flew by and the warning bell dismissed us to go to tuition. I hated my form tutor. He was a science teacher and he was literally so far up his own arse he could see out of his throat. Every day without fail he'd make some snide comment at me that I would respond to with an even funnier, more obvious one. He never learnt that he wouldn't beat me in an insult battle.

After pointing out to him that his shirt made his skin look green then proceeding to ask which planet he was from and telling him he had no soul we were finally released from the first day back at school.

I strolled over to Ms. Munroe's classroom which so happened to be on the other side of the school, hoping that she hadn't forgotten about me going to see her. As I opened the classroom door I found my new favourite teacher putting chairs on top of the desks to make it easier for the janitors, _so considerate._

"Hey, Rebel Russo." She called from the other side of the classroom. This appeared to be her new nickname for me - other people had called me it before but not continuously like she was. I liked it.

Having a well-behaved streak for her and being the wonderful pupil I was, I began to put chairs on tables from the other side of the room, working toward the middle where we met. "Thank you." She mumbled to me as our eyes met for a brief second. I smiled politely and nodded my head silently before making my way to the front of the classroom and wiping the writing off the whiteboard for her. Again, she thanked me as she sat down at her desk and gestured for me to pull up a chair and sit next to her.

"Okay, Rebel Russo, first of all I wanted to thank you for actually coming to me and asking me about my rules rather than just assuming they are like all of the other teachers' rules, although they probably are," She began, lacing her fingers together and resting her hands on the desk, _right next to mine._ "My rules are pretty simple, I _hate_ swearing. You swear and you're out, it is as simple as that. Mobile phones are a no go for me because it's simply annoying when you're trying to explain to your pupils what to do and they're constantly asking you to repeat yourself because they were busy texting. Basically, if I see it I'll take it unless you have a valid reason why I shouldn't. I try to make my lessons fun and interesting but I want my classes to appreciate that sometimes it's just impossible; I get it, English is boring to some people or certain aspects of it are. English is my passion and I love it but I do appreciate that not everyone feels the same way. If I spot bullying, talk of uhm… bedroom activities… any other things that would be considered inappropriate for a classroom I'll give out detentions." She explained quickly to me, so quick that I almost didn't manage to take it all in. Her rules were strict as hell but I didn't mind really, it might be nice to actually think that the rules apply to me for once.

"Anything else?" I asked her expectantly, checking the clock on the wall to ensure that I wasn't going to be late for work. I had half an hour to get home, change and get down to the sub shop.

"Not that I can think of right now, if you break any of the rules I haven't mentioned I'll pull you aside and let you know rather than punishing you the first time because I do realise that this is difficult for you. I took psychology in high school for three years so I know that your mind is used to going against the rules, I understand that adjusting to them will be a struggle," She continued kindly as she too looked up at the clock. "Oh gosh, we need to leave now because I have somewhere to be. We can continue this on the way to the parking lot if you'd like?" She offered as she got up and picked her bag up from by her feet. I mirrored her actions and slung my backpack over my back, hitting it against the bruise I got from skating a few days before and wincing in pain. "Are you okay?" She asked me concernedly as she put her hand softly on my exposed shoulder.

My skin burned and tingled at the contact, both at the same time. I nodded as I pressed lightly on my bruised back to ease the pain slightly then left the classroom in front of Ms. Munroe. "I'm fine, thanks. Just hit a bruise and it hurt like a bitch." I told her as I breathed heavily through the pain. She gave me a look that said 'you know you shouldn't have said that' and I sent an apologetic one back. "So if you know that this will be a struggle for me especially does this mean that you'll be more lenient on me?" I asked her as we walked through the hallway after she'd locked the classroom door and dropped the keys in her bag. She chuckled loudly before realising I was serious and recomposing herself.

"How about a time-out card?" Ms. Munroe suggested kindly. I pushed the door in front of us open and held it open for her. "Thanks." She mumbled as the warm Early-September air hit us.

"What's that?"

"I'll give you a card that you can use when you feel overwhelmed by the rules or like you need to break one of them. You'll be allowed to leave if you show it to me with no explanation then at some point I'll come and find you so we can talk through it. Sound good?" She offered, pressing a button on her car keys to make her car unlock and beep. I nodded and smiled at her politely.

"Thanks miss, have a nice evening." I told her automatically although I couldn't recall a single time in my life when I had told anyone to have a nice anything, especially not a teacher. She was beautiful though so I suppose it didn't really count.

"You too, honey. I'll see you tomorrow; we can talk some more then about your card. Sorry today was cut short, one day my daughter will learn that her car has automated locking and she won't lock herself out of it." Ms. Munroe mused with a small smile as she stepped in to her red Vauxhall. I chuckled with her before letting my mouth drop open.

"You have a daughter old enough to drive? Shi… Christ, I thought you were like, really young." I told her seriously after she had rolled the window down to continue speaking.

"I'm thirty nine this year; she's eighteen in a few months. Time flies. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." She replied quickly, starting the engine and driving off.

English this year would certainly be interesting.


	2. Meet Mitchie

**Chapter Two: Meet Mitchie**

I stared intensely at the school gate, waiting for my mom to come around the corner to rescue me with my spare car keys which were kept for emergencies like these. Not that this particular situation was really considered an emergency anymore; it was more like a weekly occurrence.

As I heard the sound of my mom's car turning the corner into the school parking lot I quickly threw my near-finished cigarette on the floor and put it out with my stiletto heel. Quickly, I grabbed the bottle of perfume from the bottom of my bag and sprayed it over my clothes and fingers several times until she got to around five meters away from me. If she knew I smoked she'd go mad, in fact, if she knew half of the things about me that I hid from her she'd go mad and probably disown me (slight exaggeration.)

She stopped the car next to me and opened the passenger door for me to climb in which confused me. I looked at her questioningly as I climbed in gradually, dreading her smelling the smoke on me as perfume wouldn't hide the smell for the entirety of the fifteen minute drive. "You need to learn not to lock your keys in the car and you won't learn if I keep bringing you the spare keys so I'll drive you home now and then in the morning you will get up and leave early to teach yourself a lesson about locking your keys in." She told me with a soft smile which turned to a frown soon after she'd finished talking. "Give me your hand." She instructed firmly. I knew she'd smelt the cigarette smoke on me; she'd never smoked on in her life so she'd always had a nose like a bloodhound for it.

I slowly put my innocent, smokeless left hand in her awaiting palm. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed, getting a confused look on her face then realising why she probably couldn't smell anything. "And the other one." I shakily placed my right hand into hers and silently prayed that the perfume had worked. The look of pure disgust and nausea crossing her face faster than the speed of light made it obvious that the perfume had not worked. She dropped my hand as quickly as she could and opened the window on the drivers' side. "I'm so disappointed in you right now, Mitchie." She whispered as she began to pull out of the school parking lot. _Shit. Lie, Mitchie, lie._

"Mom… It wasn't me, I swear, some girl asked me to hold it for her and I wanted to make friends so I did!" I exclaimed, feigning innocence as well as I possibly could. After three years of being badass Mitchie I had perfected the arts of lying to my mother. She stopped at a red light and turned to face me.

"Breathe on me."

"What?" I almost yelled at her whilst we waited for the excruciatingly slow lights to change so I could buy myself some more time.

My mom sighed as she looked back at the lights quickly to make sure they hadn't changed yet then turned her attention back to me. "If you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to worry about. Do it now." She instructed strictly. I hated when she was like this, usually I could prove her wrong by destroying all evidence of anything bad but this time it was impossible. I groaned quietly then blew gently on her face. She scrunched her face up and I swear she got tears in her eyes. "I can't even look at you right now."

We continued to drive down the road, I hadn't even noticed the traffic lights changing but apparently they did. "Mom, please…" I trailed off, my voice almost breaking. I was nearly crying because of the purely heartbroken look on her face.

"I suggest you don't speak. We'll talk later when you don't smell like an ashtray anymore." She hissed at me bitterly through gritted teeth. She was angry, I could tell because the vein in her neck was sticking out slightly which only ever happened when she was angry or frustrated, both a genuine rarity.

The rest of the ride home was an unnaturally awkward silence. Seeing my mom so disappointed in me really broke my heart.

She let us in to the house wordlessly and walked straight in to the kitchen, grabbing my spare car keys from the 'messy drawer', I put my hands out expecting her to toss them to me but she didn't, she just pocketed them earning a 'what the hell' look from me.

"I will not have you smoking in the car that I fund. Jesus, Mitchie! One day at that new school and you're already smoking, what has happened to you? The girl that smokes and probably does god-knows what else behind my back… She is not the good-natured little girl I raised." She lectured me tiredly as she opened the refrigerator to begin preparing dinner. I widened my eyes as I realised what she was saying, she was taking my car from me.

"What? Mom it was one frigging cigarette, you can't take my car from me! I won't smoke in the car, I swear. Please, just give me my keys." I begged her, trying my best to keep calm and stop my voice from wavering at the horrific thought of having my baby taken from me. My mom looked up from the vegetables she was cutting with sympathy, or what I thought was sympathy, in her eyes.

"Come sit down," She ordered me softly. I complied and sat opposite her at the breakfast bar which was opposite the counter she was preparing at. "Mitchie, in nearly eighteen years you have never caused me a problem, you get good grades, you've never had a detention, etcetera. Now, I want you to hand me your cigarettes," I nodded silently and grabbed the packet from my bag and passed it to her. She looked inside and then closed it again, pocketing them alongside my keys. "There are five in there, you're grounded for five days and you're not getting these back. Phone," She instructed as I handed it over wordlessly. I was getting off pretty lightly, I reasoned with myself. "You can have this back when you're ungrounded."

"I'm sorry, mom. I love you, you know that right? I'd never want to hurt you." I admitted to her honestly as she placed my phone on the counter.

"I know baby. I'm just so disappointed. I love you; you're all I've really got. I don't want you to kill yourself smoking because you tried it and got addicted or whatever happened. Now, I want you to go into the living room and watch TV or something. I'll call you when dinner's ready and then you can go to your job interview. I want no more talk of this anymore, you're forgiven for now but you've lost my trust. Go on," She muttered to me, almost slipping with the knife she was cutting a carrot with. I didn't say anything else, I just went along with what she said and decided to watch a _Friends_ rerun.

An hour later we were sat to the dining room table and I was talking quickly to her about my first day at my new school.

After dinner I kissed my mom's cheek and began the half an hour walk to the Waverly Sub Station where I'd secured a job interview with a large, sweating man that seemed to have a kind heart.

I opened the door and had to do a double take. Standing in front of me was literally the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen taking a customer's order. She had dark hair and dark eyes, flawless skin and a beautiful pair of-

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked, walking over to me with her waitress' notebook in her hand. She grinned at me and bit her lip from inside and I thought my heart stopped beating when she did. _This is weird._

"Hi… I um… Is Mr. Russo around?" I asked her, clearing my throat to stop my voice coming out hoarse from the sudden dryness in my mouth. I swallowed hard, feeling like I'd just smoked a few joints from the lack of saliva I had.

Upon hearing his name the man I'd received the job interview from piped up from the kitchen and moved to stand in front of me. "Mitchie, hi, it's nice to see you again. Would you like to follow me?" He asked me rhetorically as he led me to the kitchen he was previously working in. "Sorry, this will be quick and pretty informal. Can you clean tables, take orders, make sandwiches and work a cash register?" He questioned as he quickly threw together a ham salad sub.

"Yes!" I answered, probably too eagerly.

"Brilliant, grab an apron, start now. You can work until ten. I'll pay you six dollars an hour. We'll need you Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sunday mornings. Work until ten from four on Tuesdays and Thursdays and seven until one on Sunday mornings. Today can be a trial but I'll still pay you for it." He gushed out as he handed the two prepared and wrapped sandwiches to the beautiful girl who was waiting for them through the portal. "Follow Alex around today, she'll show you the ropes." And with that he disappeared into the freezer to get more supplies.

"So, you're Mitchie?" Alex asked with a charming smile after I'd pulled the apron on. I nodded quietly after failing to get any words out. This girl was seriously beautiful, I'd never felt my heart literally stop before and she made it happen with a simple smile. "Follow me," She said as she sauntered off.

I spent the next two hours following her around, listening to her beautifully soft voice and occasionally 'accidentally' catching glimpses at her perfect arse whenever she bent over to put a sandwich on a table.

After two hours of what was an undeniable attraction to the girl in front of me I was close to breaking point. "Alex, would your dad mind if I took a smoke break?" I whispered to her, not wanting anyone to overhear in case it was against some kind of rule her dad had. She looked around the restaurant until her eyes landed on a young boy wearing the same apron as we were, taking orders from across the room.

"Max!" She called loudly, grabbing his attention. "Can you cover for us for ten?" She asked him as she brought two fingers up to her lips and made the smoking motion. The younger boy nodded and Alex turned around to face me. "Let's go out the back." She suggested, pulling her apron off and causing me to copy. We hung them up on the hangers in the kitchen and Alex led us out of a door in the back of the restaurant.

We stood under the back porch; Alex sparked a cigarette and offered me one. I shook my head to decline and opened my bag, pulling a ready-rolled joint from inside it. I needed something to control what I was feeling for this girl, it was so confusing.

I'd always found girls attractive but I'd never thought anything of it, every girl finds other girls beautiful, but never had I had my heart stop, breath hitch and mouth dry up from one simply smiling at me. Alex's eyes widened at what I was lighting and she smirked at me. "You want some?" I offered after the first few pulls hitting the back of my throat harshly.

"Sure, I'll try anything once." She replied, taking the spliff from my hand and handing me her cigarette in exchange. I watched her take a drag on the joint then grimace at the taste. "Shit, that's disgusting." She complained, not letting the taste stop her from taking another few drags. We switched back and I continued to smoke the weed.

"Where do you go to school? I haven't noticed you where I go…" I trailed off, remembering that I had only been there for a day so I may not have seen her.

"Independence high school, it's alright," She replied, flicking her cigarette butt into the watering can and doing a fist pump when it went directly in. The name of her school rang a bell but it wasn't where I went so I brushed it off. "you?"

"I actually don't know the name; it's a private all-girls school. I had to pass an exam to get in which I did on a scholarship. I only started today so I'm still getting used to it." I explained to her as I threw the roach of my joint in to the same watering can as Alex had previously. "We just moved here from California, this is all still new to me." I continued when she got a confused look on her face.

"Oh, cool. You should call me some time when we're both work-free, I could show you around if you'd like." She offered as her dad appeared in the doorway.

"Alex, quit smoking and get back to work. Don't corrupt my new girl before she's even properly started." Jerry ordered her sternly, pointing a finger at her to show that he was serious. Alex bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and rolled her eyes at her dad. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry about her." He apologised as he handed me my apron back after we'd re-entered the building.

"No, I'm sorry, I asked to go out. Alex just accompanied me." I quickly jumped to Alex's defence, not wanting to see the beautiful girl scolded for me.

"In that case, the both of you need to get back to work. Your breaks are every two hours so you were entitled to that one but please don't go out for another one until half past nine. We need you in here tonight." He kindly informed me. Alex just ignored him completely and grabbed my wrist, sending tingles up my arm and down my spine.

After an hour and a half the sub shop closed and Jerry instructed us to clean up, leaving me to wipe all thirty of the tables spotless and Alex to sweep the floor whilst Max cleaned the kitchen and Jerry counted the money in the cash register.

At ten o'clock Jerry handed me thirty dollars and bade me goodbye. Alex handed me a piece of paper with her cell number on and I left, ready to begin the long walk home in the cold New York air. I'd reached the end of the street when I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost screamed. The hand that was previously on my shoulder was covering my mouth to stop me from actually screaming and I turned around to see Alex standing there with a shy smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out," She began timidly. "You can't walk in this cold, in the dark on your own. Do you want a ride?" she dangled her car keys in front of me; I'd think it was tauntingly but she didn't know about my mom taking my car.

"That'd be great if you don't mind." I quickly jumped at the chance of a ride home; I did not fancy walking in the dark in an unfamiliar city. We walked to a black Nissan and Alex unlocked it, both of us climbed in and she started the engine.

"Where do you live?" she asked as she switched her Sat Nav on. I keyed in my address for her and let the robotic voice guide us there.

We talked about random teenage girl things, everything except boys. She was telling me about her nickname, Rebel Russo, and I told her about how my mom had caught me smoking earlier and she laughed at my punishment.

"My parents let me do what I want. They tried to discipline me but eventually they gave up and now I can do anything." She told me as she stopped in front of my house. All of the lights were off which I found to be strange seeing as it was only ten fifteen. At the sound of the car engine the living room light switched on and the front door burst open, revealing my mom in a dark sweat suit with the hood pulled right up. I knew straight away she'd be crying.

"I'd best go. Thank you." I told Alex who looked up from her phone and pulled me in for a hug, never once looking at my house. I exited the car quickly and she drove off, beeping her horn as she went.

"Michelle Torres get in this house right now." My mom growled at me sinisterly as I got closer to the door. Her eyes were bright red and I'd literally never seen her in a worse state.

I was terrified.

**Follow me on twitter, my lovelies. :) _AscendoTua**


	3. Busted

**Chapter Three: Ashamed**

"What's going on, mom?" I inquired as I sat down on the couch that I could barely make out in the pitch black.

"Give me your purse." She requested solemnly. I didn't dare question her, my mom was the most relaxed person ever, she was bubbly and young-minded, she was the definition of innocence and I had literally never seen her so fuming. "Sit." I was commanded as I handed over my purse. I heard my mom's heels clicking to the other side of the room and the light flipped on.

My eyes took a while to adjust to the lighting in the room but as soon as they did I wished they hadn't. I wished I hadn't left Alex's car. I wished I was anywhere but here.

In front of me on the coffee table was my fake ID, an eighth of cannabis, an almost empty packet of cigarettes, a print out of Facebook messages between my dealer and I, three litre bottles of vodka, a six pack of durex and my uh… my vibrator.

"You'd better start talking. Right. Now." She hissed at me, she looked dismayed. Like she'd been torn apart; realistically she probably had by what she'd found in my room. I leant forward and went to pick up the piece of paper with my Facebook messages on but my mom quickly slapped my hand away harshly before I could even touch it.

"It's not what it looks like… I…" I trailed off, I was busted. For the first time I couldn't come up with a lie quick enough to get myself out of the scolding hot water I was currently in.

"Is it all yours?" My mom demanded quietly, sitting on the couch opposite the one I was situated on. She crossed her lips and took her glasses of, pinching the bridge of her nose in distress. I couldn't make any words come out, the lump in my throat seemed to be expanding by the second and I felt like I was on the verge of puking any second.

"You know it is," I croaked out as a tear slipped down my cheek. For a split second my mom looked like she wanted to get up and wipe it away but the look of compassion disappeared quicker than it had appeared and she switched her facial expression to unreadable.

"Let's start from the left and make our way to the right, shall we?" She asked with a false sweetness in her voice which genuinely petrified me. "This ID, where did you get it and what do you use it for?"

"I uh… I got it from a friend back in Cali, I used it back there to get into clubs with my friends, by cigarettes and alcohol." I admitted honestly, finding my voice a little more. There was no point in lying to her or denying anything, she'd get worse if I lied. My mom simply nodded then pointed to the weed. "That was from the guy you have the messages from, I… well, as you can see for that particular bag I slept with him because I had no money. I smoke it occasionally when I'm stressed or want to forget about things. You have never seen me stoned, I've always stayed out." I added the end part hoping it might make things slightly better, although realistically it wouldn't. At that moment I wanted to look in a mirror to check my pupils weren't different than they should have been from the joint I smoked earlier.

"A-and I… I take it the v-vodka, cigarettes and F-Facebook messages were all expl… explained just then?" She wondered aloud shakily. I looked up at her and caught a glimpse at her face; she was ghostly pale and looked like she was as nauseous as me, on the verge of throwing up at the slightest sudden movement. I made an 'mhm' sound to answer her and she picked up the packet of condoms. "These?" She questioned, throwing them back at the table as if they were infected with the plague.

"Better to be safe than sorry?" I tried with a hopeful attempt at a smile. Her lips never even twitched, her face stayed the same.

"And… th… that." She stated as if it were something disgusting.

"Mom, I've only slept with two guys, my dealer and Braydon from back home. If it wasn't for that then that number would probably be much higher, women have needs and you _know _that." I told her, stressing my point, cringing at the memory of the _one time_ I walked in on my prim-and-proper innocent angel of a mother masturbating.

"How long has all of this been going on?" She whispered, barely audibly. I held up three fingers, hoping she'd get the picture and guess. She realised I wasn't answering and was forced to look at me for the first time since I left for work. She noticed my fingers then looked away. "Three months?" She asked me, shocked. I shook my head embarrassedly and she gasped, "Three years?"

"Yes."

That was all it took for my mom to get up and run to the downstairs bathroom. I heard the door slam followed by her retching. I made her sick; I _actually_ made my own mother sick. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was one I'd never experience before, I felt sick myself but instead of complying with my own needs I walked cautiously into the bathroom and stood behind my mom.

As I went to take her hair in my hands she slapped them away again. "Don't you dare fucking touch me." She snapped at me viciously. That took me by shock more than anything else at all that night; my mom literally never swore. I'd never even heard her say 'crap' when she dropped something or even when she broke her toe.

I backed out of the toilet and ran upstairs to my room, literally sobbing.

I entered my room and it was completely bare. Literally all that was in there was my bed, my closet which only had my school uniform in and my desk that was used for homework. She'd taken everything. I leant under the bed to retrieve my laptop to find that that too was missing.

I screamed angrily in to my pillow, everything was fucked.

I couldn't remember falling asleep but at five o'clock I heard my name, my full name, being called from my bedroom door. I opened my eyes and tiredly rubbed them, memories of the previous night flooding back as I noticed the lock that was formerly on the inside of my door had been taken off.

"Michelle, get out of bed and get downstairs. I know it's early but we need to talk. We need to sort things out and we need to fix things." My mom whisper-yelled to me. I took in her facial features; she had no makeup on and her hair was in a bun on top of her head. Her red pyjamas were covered by a pink robe and she was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Once she realised I was up she turned on her heel and stalked downstairs. Five minutes later we were sat in the same positions we were last night, all of my incriminating evidence still laid out on the table. "We have two choices now, both of these suggestions are genuinely serious and whichever one you choose is the one we will do, choose wisely because whichever one you pick initially you will be stuck with."

My mom was really asserting her authority; she'd never once been strict with me because I'd never given her any reason to. I nodded to show her I understood.

"Option one, you're grounded for a month, meaning you will get up, you'll go to school, you'll be made to stay on site during lunch at school, you'll come home, go to your room, do your homework, go to work, eat dinner and not leave the house. You'll have no phone, no TV rights, every time I'm out of the house I'll take you with me, your room will stay the way it is and I'll take your wages from work and you can have them back when you're ungrounded again." She explained firmly, I knew she meant business; there would be no reasoning, nor any deal-making.

"Or, option two, which personally I think you need, you'll get in my car right now and I will drive you to a treatment centre where you'll get proper professional help with your drug and alcohol problems along with any other issues I don't know about. You'll stay there for a month minimum until you're better and you will have no temptation around you." She suggested, seeming more hopeful about that one. I knew which one I should choose, I knew I should choose to go into treatment to get proper help because it couldn't help and it wasn't like I was _really_ addicted, but I wasn't willing to miss out on months of my life to try and kick a habit I'd be straight back into within a week of being out.

"I'll stay here. I'll take my punishment and I'll kick the habits here without help to prove to you that I'm not addicted to anything, I'm just having fun. I know, mom, I know that it kills you, it's killing me to see what I've done to you but I'll change, I promise." I yawned through my words as I got up, assuming we were done. I cautiously crept over to her and went to wrap my arms around her in a hug but she pulled away from me as I began to lean down.

"Not yet. We will fix things but not right now. You need to work to regain my trust and my respect. In nearly eighteen years I've only ever been able to say 'I'm so proud of my little girl,' but now, I can honestly say, that I am completely and utterly ashamed of you. Now go back to bed seeing as this took less time than I suspected. Go back to bed and sleep for a bit whilst I cry for another two hours, on top of the seven and a half last night, about what my little baby girl has turned into." My mom monotonically told me. Every time she opened her mouth I got more hurt by her words, I really didn't think she'd ever find out about it all.

Several hours later I was at school, my mind wondering everywhere except the work in front of me on my desk. I played over last night's events in my mind; my mom, my stuff on the table, Alex.

Alex.

I couldn't stop thinking about why I'd got the urge to kiss her. I didn't understand why my eyes had been drawn to her arse and cleavage at every chance they got. I was so confused; I'd always found girls attractive, I thought every girl did. Thinking back, I thought about my ex-boyfriend Braydon and how whenever we'd slept together it was always more of a chore than a pleasure, how I'd subconsciously tried to get out of going out with him or avoided him in school. I'd never really thought about it before but Alex made it all play in my mind.

It was morning break, I had nowhere to go because I didn't really know anyone yet; people weren't exactly welcoming. They weren't mean or horrible or anything along those lines, they just ignored me. I didn't make an attempt to speak to anyone but no one tried to speak to me either.

I got up from the desk I was sitting at during my Chemistry lesson and walked up to the teacher, waited until the class had cleared then spoke to the teacher whose name I was yet to learn.

"Miss, I was wondering if you could tell me where the guidance counsellor's office is?" I asked her nervously. I wanted some answers.

"Yes, dear. It's down the corridor, left then up the stairs. It's right in front of you from there. How are you finding things here so far?" The elder woman asked me kindly. She looked to be around her mid-forties and her blonde hair was gradually turning grey.

"Thank you. Yeah, it's fine; it's very… different." I told her, trying to think of an appropriate word. I finished my statement by tugging at the compulsory black knee-skirt I was wearing. "I'm not used to having to wear a uniform." I told her quietly before turning to leave.

I knocked on the door of the guidance counsellors office before being greeted with a muffled 'come in,' Pulling down the handle I had second thoughts about going in; What if she called my mom? After everything I'd put her through last night I couldn't deal with hurting her again.

"Hey there, I'm Mrs Goldman," She introduced herself kindly, putting her hand out for me to take. "You must be new, I don't recognise you." She stated as I sat down on the seat in front of her desk. I nodded and took her hand, shaking it gently.

"Michelle Torres… I go by Mitchie though." I added quickly, not wanting her to start actually calling me Michelle.

"Okay then, Mitchie. What can I do for you today?" She asked kindly, tucking her chair in further under the desk. I blushed slightly at what I was about to ask her and didn't open my mouth to speak. "Whatever you tell me, within reason, is confidential and I only have to tell anyone if you're in danger or if anyone else is. I'm not judging you and anything that's said in here will stay between us." She explained when she picked up on my nervousness.

I visibly relaxed a little, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding and pressing my knees tighter together so I was certain nothing was on show.

"I need some… advice," I told her, trying to think of the correct word. Mrs Goldman nodded for me to carry on, I took a shaky breath and let me question out. "What can you tell me about um… sexualorientation?" I asked, quickly and quietly squeezing out the last part.

"May I ask why you're asking?" She leant forward and knitted her fingers together, resting her hands on the desk in between us. "If you don't want to answer me you don't have to, but sometimes it helps me to get a picture of what I should be telling you and it may help you to get it off your chest if you want to."

"I uh… I met a girl last night, I just… I don't know, felt this undeniable attraction to her. Like, I had a really strong urge to kiss her and be near her, I couldn't breathe around her and my stomach was in knots. I can't get her out of my mind today." I explained shakily. This was new territory for me; I'd never express anything like this to anyone that had the right to call my mom and tell her. The warning bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"I'm so sorry but I have an appointment now that it's fourth period. What period do you have your lunch?" She apologetically asked me, pushing her glasses on to her head to hold her hair back.

"Sixth." I told her.

"I'll send a note to remind you at the end of fifth lesson, you can excuse yourself early once it arrives and we'll talk more then, if that's okay with you?" I nodded in response, getting up and grabbing my bag with me.

"This doesn't… you don't have to tell my mom do you?" I wondered aloud nervously. Mrs Goldman shook her head gently and smiled at me.

"Of course I don't, this is private like I said. You haven't expressed any wishes to hurt yourself or anyone else and this is all normal for a girl of your age. Don't worry; it won't go any further than us just talking,"

I nodded again, struggling to find words after what I'd just admitted. As I strolled down the corridor to room 109 for a Spanish lesson I thought back to Alex; how her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, how her smile made my heart stop and how when she inhaled smoke she closed her eyes and made something so disgusting look so graceful.

Before I knew it, it was five minutes until the end of fifth period and sure enough, there was a knock at the door before a freshman or maybe a sophomore boy walked in, handing a pink post-it note to my teacher. "Mitchie Torres, you're wanted in the guidance counsellors office. You may be excused." He announced as I picked up my bag. A few people whispered as I got up but I ignored it, of course that was going to happen.

"Mitchie, hi. I'm sorry about earlier, let's carry on, shall we?" She offered as she gestured toward the chair for me to sit down.

"Yeah sure," I whispered meekly.

"Okay, so, you've met a girl and you're attracted to her. Has this ever happened before?" She asked me, not being intrusive, just trying to get an idea of everything.

"I don't know, I guess so, yeah. `I mean, I've always found girls attractive and I've always just kind of thought like 'yeah, okay, everyone does that,' but yesterday, I know that not every girl feels like that. Pretty girls always catch my eye but I've never… I've never wanted to…" I trailed off awkwardly, this was the embarrassing part. "I've never really wanted to touch them. Like, I've had boyfriends, I've slept with those boyfriends and it was okay. I mean like, it was bearable. It wasn't horrible or forced or anything, I did it because I felt that was normal but I don't really think I enjoyed it." I explained to her, feeling heat rise to my cheeks at my admission.

"Have you heard of the term lesbian before?" I cringed slightly, of course I'd heard the word before but I'd never heard it thinking that it could possibly be referring to me. I nodded and she continued. "How would you feel if that applied to you?"

"I think I'd feel… I don't know, I'd kind of be stuck with it so I guess I'd just have to accept it. Thinking about it now, it would make a lot of sense," I began, not really certain where I was going with it. "I think that maybe, if it does apply to me, I'd like to know if it applies to Alex. I mean, it probably doesn't, she's too beautiful to be gay but if it did then I think that would make me really happy." I admitted to her. It felt great to speak my mind and not worry that she was going to call my mom or judge me for what I was saying.

Mrs Goldman smiled supportively at me and got up from her seat. She grabbed a pamphlet from the rack elevated on the back wall. "Here's some information for you to keep, there's also some support groups and twenty-four hour free phone-support services for you." I looked down at the royal blue pamphlet in my hand, it had crisp white bold letters on the front that simply read 'Top Teen Worries: Am I Gay?' then in smaller writing along the bottom is said 'what to do if you're questioning your sexual orientation.' I looked up and Mrs Goldman and smiled, placing the pamphlet in my bag to read later.

"Now, earlier you seemed a little worried that I might inform your mom… Do you mind me asking why?"

"It's just… until last night I'd never caused her any trouble, then she found out everything I didn't want her to know about me. If she found out about this right now, I think it would push her over the edge."

"Are you self-medicating to deal with things?" The young counsellor asked me sweetly. I nodded slowly, cautiously. "Do you think that maybe… you're doing what you do to block out the thoughts that you acknowledged last night?" She suggested with an eyebrow raised.

I thought about it, I only really got drunk or stoned when I was finding girls more attractive than I should have been or when I wasn't finding guys attractive enough. I was getting high or drunk whenever I knew I'd have to have sex. Pieces of the puzzle were really falling together.

"Yes."

**Okay guys, I want this to get up to thirty reviews before I update again because I'm quickly losing interest in this one, I need some motivation. Idea's are welcome! Sorry if there are mistakes in this, haven't proof-read it.**

**Twitter me :) _AscendoTua**


	4. You, Me, Dinner, Movie, Icecream

**Chapter Four: Speaking with Ms. Munroe**

It was last period English when I saw Ms. Munroe again. She seemed down, depressed, the complete polar opposite of her cheery self yesterday. After tuition I headed down to her classroom, knowing that she should still be there because my tutor generally let us out earlier than others.

Her tuition group were just letting out as I knocked on the door. She smiled weakly at me and gestured for me to come in.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, I couldn't bear the thought of her being upset.

"Yeah, I just… It's nothing." She lied, her voice wavering slightly. I went to push to find out what was wrong but she carried on, "Rebel Russo, how much of a rebel are you exactly? I mean I know you're cocky and mouthy in class but outside of school… what kind of things do you do?" She inquired nervously. I raised an eyebrow at her, one that said 'as if I'm going to tell you what I'm like,' and she continued. "It won't go any further, whatever you tell me, I promise. It's just I'm having some issues with my daughter at the minute. I won't go into detail but she's not the angel mirror-reflection of me that I thought she was."

I sighed audibly and sat on the plastic chair that was next to her swivel one. "I don't know; I do what normal teenagers do; I drink, I smoke, I guess I'm technically a virgin but I wouldn't class myself as one and I've played around with drugs in the past." I informed her honestly. I trusted her when she said it wouldn't go any further. She seemed slightly shocked at what I'd just disclosed to her.

"That's all normal?" She asked, as if she really didn't know. I nodded to tell her yes and she continued. "You don't have to answer this but when you say you're technically a virgin…" She trailed off, not wanting to actually ask about it.

"I've only had sex with one person and she was a girl so she didn't really have the right parts for it to be proper sex. I'd call it proper sex but others might not." I explained openly. I'd never hidden my sexuality from anyone; I'd just never brought it up.

"You like girls?" She asked, pure shock lacing her words. She didn't seem disgusted or angry or anything along those lines, just curious. Again, I nodded to tell her yes. "You don't seem like the type…"

"I know yeah, I'm not really up for shaving my hair off yet but who knows, maybe in the future…" I joked, causing her to let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Yeah, I've always liked girls; I just never 'came out'."

Her head snapped up and she looked at me confusedly. "So why have you just told me?"

"I would never deny it if I were asked, I just don't understand why I should have to come out when straight people don't. Everyone just assumes that everyone's straight and not everyone is so purely for the principle of it I haven't come out yet. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I embrace it, it's just because I don't feel the need to. If I were to have a girlfriend I wouldn't hide it, but until then I don't see any reason why it should be anyone else's business anyway." It was complicated the way I felt about it but she seemed to understand.

"Do your parents know about everything you do?" Ms. Munroe asked shakily. I nodded. "And how did they react to it?"

"They tried to discipline me when I was younger but it never worked so now they just accept it. They let me go out for a cigarette whenever I need one; I can smoke in my bedroom as long as the door is closed, the windows are open and providing I don't smoke in the communal areas. They let me drink and make sure I have taxi fare or an alternate way of getting home so that I'm safe. I think they've guessed that I've had sex; I just wouldn't dare ever do it whilst they're in the house because it's disrespectful. The only thing that they don't know is that I'm gay. I know they'd be okay with it but I don't want to risk telling them when I don't have a reason to yet."

"I feel like I'm being too hard on my daughter, do you think I am?" She asked, expecting me to just know what her daughter had done and how she'd punished her for it.

"I don't know anything about it but if it's anything along the lines of what I do then you shouldn't punish her for it, she'll only rebel against you and get sneakier. If you make her hide it from you then you don't know what she's doing. Say for instance that she's smoking and drinking; if you let her do it then you know _what_ she's smoking and how much she's drinking. You can moderate how much of it she's doing and make sure she's staying safe rather than making her fight you and hide it all."

She seemed to be contemplating it; she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and ran her other hand through her long light brown hair. "I think you may just be the smartest seventeen year-old I've ever met. I probably will regret taking your parenting advice but I think you're right."

After bidding goodbye to Ms. Munroe I got in my car and called Mitchie. She'd given me her house phone number for whilst she didn't have her phone and on the second ring she picked up, sounding out of breath. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver exasperatedly.

"Hey, Mitch. It's Alex, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to work?" I offered her as I put my keys in the ignition and started the engine.

"If you don't mind that'd be great, thanks."

"Okay then, I'll pick you up in ten, are you ready to go?"

"I just need to change out of my uniform so I will be ready, yeah."

"Great. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

I smiled as I hit the 'end call button' and backed out of my parking space. Mitchie was really cool and she was beautiful. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and everything about her was just generally flawless. The low cut shirt she had on was definitely an added bonus and I was secretly praying that she'd wear a similar one when I picked her up.

As I pulled up in front of her driveway she was waiting outside wearing a grey V-neck sweater and a black skirt that came to her mid-thighs. I wolf-whistled at her through the open window as I pulled over in front of her which caused her to blush furiously and duck her head. "Hey hottie, hop in!" I called to her as she opened the car door.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She flirted back with a wink. I giggled and handed her my cigarette packet. She took one out and lit it, rolling down her own window to let the smoke out. "You're a life saver; I couldn't get any today so I literally have been suffering all day." She told me as she gratefully blew out the smoke she'd previously inhaled.

"Who said you could smoke in the car?" I jokingly asked her. She got a panicked look on her face and went to throw the fag away but I burst into laughter before she could. "Dude, chill." I told her as I held up my own half-smoked cigarette which was resting between my fingers as I held onto the steering wheel.

"You bastard," She laughed as she took another greedy drag.

"You bastard," I mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

"I do not talk like that." She stated firmly. I laughed at how easily she was getting wound up and mimicked her again in an equally high pitched voice as before.

I spent the entire car journey mimicking her and as we parked in the parking lot for my apartment block she finally lost her temper and punched me in the arm hard enough for it to hurt but soft enough for me to know she didn't mean it. "Ouch, abuse!" I yelled as I rubbed the sore spot on my arm.

"Shut up." She said as she smacked me around the back of the head softly and got out of the car. We began walking from the parking lot to the sub-station, as we got to about half way there she stopped me and pulled me over. "Alex, I have to ask you something…" She trailed off nervously, biting her lip in an oh-so-cute manner. "You're like my only friend right now… which makes you my best friend, so I need you to give me some friends' advice…" I nodded for her to continue. Rebel Russo: forever giving girls advice. "Have you ever… had romantic feelings of any sort for… another erm…" She trailed off but I knew where she was going.

"Girl?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Mitchie nodded and ducked her hair, focusing on her four inch stiletto heels. _Such a girl._ "You can say it, Mitch. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's totally normal, yeah I have. I still do get feelings for girls, I'm gay." I told her openly. She'd asked rather than done the typical thing and just assumed I was straight. If people actually asked rather than making the assumption then I probably would be out.

"I think… I think maybe I am too." She admitted quietly. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug, whispering to her that it's okay. "I'm not sure though. I've never even… I've only ever been with guys, so I don't know." She muttered into my shoulder. I pushed away from her slightly and looked into her eyes.

I placed the pad of my thumb in the indent of her chin and my middle and forefinger underneath. Tilting her head up slightly, I captured her soft lips between mine and kissed her slowly. I kept telling myself over and over again that I was only doing it to help her out but realistically I knew I wasn't.

After a few moments her hands were in my hair and my hands were resting on the small of her back, pulling her in closer to me, a throaty moan erupted from her as my tongue swiped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our lips moved together and she tugged at my hair lightly.

I took a chance and slipped my tongue into her mouth slowly which she reciprocated, battling our tongues for dominance.

After a good few minutes we pulled apart and rested our foreheads against one another. "I'm think I might be gay." She whispered to me with a smile, slightly in disbelief.

"Don't make your decision too soon, I'm happy to help you work it out again if you're not sure." I hinted unsubtly.

"Well then I guess I'm still unsure." She quickly responded. I chuckled and captured her lips again quickly for a peck before pulling away.

"Great." I grinned at her and pulled away, continuing the walk to the back door of the restaurant. We waved hello to my dad and went straight upstairs into my family's apartment. I had to change out of my school uniform and we still had half an hour before our shifts started. My dad would _never_ pay us extra for working longer than he stated so there was no point in starting early.

"Hey, mija." My mom greeted us when she heard the door open. She looked up from the laundry she was sorting out and noticed Mitchie behind me looking flustered. "Hello, I'm Theresa, Alex's mom," she introduced herself eagerly, shaking Mitchie's hand after walking over to us briskly. "Alex, honey, you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend over."

"Oh, no mom, she's the new employee downstairs, I just gave her a lift to work and now we're going up to my room so I can get changed and so we can smoke." I told her as we began walking through the open-planned downstairs. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and led her upstairs, past Max's room which had a stench coming out of it that caused her to wrinkle up her nose, and into my room.

I closed the door behind us and before I'd even had chance to click the lock I found myself pressed against the door with Mitchie's lips attached to mine. "Thanks for this," She mumbled in between kisses, as if I were actually doing a favour.

"Any time… seriously," I smirked at her and dipped my head down to kiss her neck and down the V-neck of her sweater. She moaned loudly and I pressed my hand to her mouth to keep her quiet; if my parents heard I'd be dead. I'd been warned about sex whilst they're home. "Shh, parents." I told her simply. She understood and pulled my head back up to hers so we could reconnect our lips.

Fifteen minutes later we had retreated to the bed after I'd gotten round to clicking the lock on my bedroom door. I was on top, being the more dominant one, straddling her waist with my lips attached to her neck, sucking lightly on it whilst my hands roamed around under her sweater on her soft skin.

I reached up to her breasts and gave them a small squeeze through her bra and she took in a sharp intake of breath, her grip on the back of my neck tightening and her nails digging in slightly.

"We… need… to… stop." I told her in between kisses to her slightly-exposed cleavage. I pulled my lips away and quickly pecked her mouth before getting up and taking off my school blazer.

"Uhhh… do you want me to leave?" Mitchie asked awkwardly, covering her eyes at the sight of me changing. I unbuttoned my blouse and let it drop loosely from my arms, pooling around the back of my legs. I laughed at what she'd said, as if I was bothered about her seeing me in my underwear.

"Of course not you idiot, after that I don't think it makes a difference." I told her seriously as I effortlessly slipped my skirt down my legs, followed by my skin-coloured tights. "Have a fag if you want one, my packet is in my blazer pocket and there's an ashtray on the window-ledge." I offered to her, causing her to get up, get a fag then spark one. The smell of smoke instantly filled the room as I picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a red tank top to put on. "Ready?" I asked Mitchie, taking the lit cigarette from her hand and taking the last few drags.

She got up and nodded in answer to my question, prompting us to both head downstairs to the restaurant where my dad and Max both seemed to be rushed off their feet.

We'd share a flirtatious smile or a wink every now and again during work but we were so busy that we didn't really have chance to speak anymore, let alone make out. At the end of the evening when the restaurant was finally empty at quarter to ten we helped to wipe the tables down whilst my dad cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Girls, here's your money." He told us, handing both of us thirty-six dollars; enough for a date if she answered yes to my next planned question. "Goodnight, Mitchie." He bade her goodnight as we walked out of the door to leave. She called back to him and let the door swing closed behind us.

"So then, have you decided whether or not you're gay?" I asked her, hinting.

"I think so; I think I am."

"Good, then how would you feel about a date… with me?" I offered casually, catching her off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, probably checking she'd heard me correctly.

"You, me, dinner, movie, ice cream, maybe a few innocent kisses and hand holding?" I offered her seriously, brushing the back of my hand against hers as our arms swung whilst we walked.

"I… yeah, definitely... I'd love to, but my ass is grounded at the minute so it won't be any time soon." She reminded me quietly. Of course she was grounded.

"That's okay; we'll have these little rendezvous' before work and after until you're ungrounded." I suggested as we reached my car and I unlocked it.

"Perfect."

**Mitchie's POV**

When I got home my mom was sitting on the couch, my incriminating evidence still laid out on the table. "Hey Mitch, come sit down, we'll talk." She told me tiredly, patting the empty space on the couch next to her. I smiled; she wanted me to sit next to her which I guessed was another step forward so I took the opportunity and sat next to her, praying to God that I didn't smell like cigarettes from Alex's car. "So I've spoken to someone at school about you and… that." She trailed off quietly, clearly still uncomfortable with the thought of it all. "I've been too hard on you. You're almost an eighteen year old girl and I was naïve to think that you'd never get caught up in any of this stuff. After a lot of thought I've come to a decision…" She began to explain, probably causing my eyes to light up at the thought of my punishment being lifted.

"And what's that?" I asked her impatiently, eying my cigarettes, vodka, fake ID, weed, condoms and vibrator. _God, after spending so long with Alex and touching her the way I did, I really needed it back. Maybe I could sneak it… _My mom took a shaky breath and braced herself for what she was about to say, clearly this was big.

"I've decided, with the help of someone from school, that you can have the majority of that back. There are conditions though." She explained. I grinned at her thankfully, hoping that my vibrator was included in the 'most of that,' because I _really_ needed it. "You can have your cigarettes back but I never, ever want to see you smoking. If I'm in the front room you will go out the back and vice versa. You can smoke on your balcony and in your car but not in my car nor in my house." She began, picking up the packets from the table and handing them to me, which I accepted, finding the whole conversation surreal. "You can have your vodka back but I want to know when you're drinking it, who you're with, how much you're drinking and I will take your car keys when you're drinking so you can't be tempted to drive. If I think you're drinking too much I'll take it off you and if I find out you're drinking it and haven't told me I'll ground you and take it away." She continued, handing me the three bottles of vodka, which once again shocked me.

"Why are yo…" I began to ask her but she cut me off.

"You can have your ID back because I will _not _be going in the shop for your things, ever, so don't even ask. I don't want you asking random strangers and I know if I don't give it you back then you'll just go and get another one anyway. Mitchie, I swear to God if you get any tattoos with this I will take it. Now is your time to tell me if you have any." She threatened and I quickly lifted my shirt to show her the tattoo on my ribcage. '_You make me beautiful' _and a feather. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised considering everything else since yesterday. I'm glad you got something that's so sentimental to you rather than something ridiculous that you'd end up hating. No more." She told me firmly. She knew that the song those lyrics were from gave me confidence when I was feeling depressed about my body so she probably didn't see the need to go mad about it. "You can have those back as well." She told me, throwing the box of condoms to me, not that I'd need them after my recent thoughts and feelings for Alex. "No sex in my house, especially no sex in my house whilst I'm in. As usual, no boys sleeping over and if you get pregnant you're on your own because I've given you what you need to prevent it." She told me firmly. I nodded in agreement, secretly knowing that there was no way Alex was going to get me pregnant.

"Thank you mom." I told her quietly, hoping she'd carry on and give me my weed and vibrator back. "What about…" I trailed off when she didn't speak.

"You are not having the drugs back, not under any circumstances whatsoever. We're going to burn that in the garden and you're going to watch as part of your punishment." She told me, ignoring the pink vibrator residing on the table. It was on a pile of tissue which I'd only just noticed, it were as if she thought I didn't keep it clean or something.

"And my vibra…" I began to ask but she cut me off quickly in shock.

"Don't say it... you can have it back but I am not touching it to give it to you. I don't want to see it again, ever, it's disturbing. I change your bed sheets so please don't leave it under your pillow or anything. I don't want to hear it when you use it either, remember that my bedroom is next door to yours. As much as it disgusts me I would much rather that you use that than go and get someone else to do it for you. You know how I feel about all this kind of stuff." She told me seriously, eying my vibrator as if it were something disgusting.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, probably a little too gratefully. She so knew what I was going to be doing as soon as I went to bed. _Don't blame me mom, blame Alex._

My mom picked up the bag of weed and led me out to the garden where she threw it on the bonfire that we used to dispose of rubbish when we first moved. She didn't seem to think about actually lighting it as she looked at it helplessly. "Do you need a light?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised. She nodded sheepishly before accepting the lighter I handed to her with a disapproving look on her face.

I watched as she burnt my weed and the overwhelming smell filled the air. "You're still grounded for a month, you can have your car back in a week and if you break my new rules I will ground you again or extend your time. If you do _any _drugs again and I find out about it you will no longer be welcome in this house, do you understand me, Mitchie?" She asked me firmly. I nodded quickly, too scared to argue with her. She wouldn't have to know about the drugs, I'd been hiding it for three years, a few more wouldn't hurt. "Mitchie, I will search your room occasionally to ensure that you're sticking to your side of the deal."

And there goes the easiness of hiding my drug habits.


	5. Pictures

**Chapter Five: One month later**

A month had passed and Mitchie and I were still technically dating even though we hadn't been able to go on a proper date yet. No one knew, not even Ms. Munroe, but no one needed to know. It was our business and no one else's.

It was a Wednesday, meaning we didn't have work and it was the first day of Mitchie being ungrounded which meant we were finally going on our first proper date.

I'd told her I'd pick her up at half past seven and would take her out for the dinner, movie, ice cream and kissing I'd promised originally. At twenty past seven I was outside her house waiting for her to come out. I'd chosen to wear ripped dark skinny jeans, black knee-high boots and a red checked shirt with a black belt around the middle to show off the shape of my body.

The door opened revealing Mitchie talking to a light haired woman at the back of the room, I couldn't make out what she looked like but I presumed she was her mom. She closed the door behind her and grinned massively at me when I caught her eye. She was wearing a black and white summer dress, despite it being early October, with a red blazer over the top and a long gold necklace with a crucifix hanging over the top.

I couldn't help but grin at how radiant she looked, yet again. I'd never seen her looking bad, she got more and more beautiful everyday with no exaggeration. She was getting happier too, she'd made a fair few friends at school finally and she was more relaxed about things since her mom was over her smoking addiction. I couldn't be in a bad mood around her, no matter what, she just had a way of making me grin every single time she entered a room or whenever her name popped up on my phone.

"Hey beautiful," I greeted her and kissed her cheek softly. "You look amazing." I told her honestly, causing her to blush and move to peck my lips.

"You're looking stunning as ever." She replied as she pulled her dress down slightly. I'd never once seen the girl in pants; it was always either a skirt or a dress.

We drove the short distance to a small, secluded Italian restaurant in a comfortable conversation and smoked together along the way. The restaurant was one of my favourites growing up, it was dimly lit by candles dotted around the small room and there was Italian music playing lowly in the background. There were around four other couples in there talking privately amongst themselves eating their meals and generally enjoying themselves.

"Reservation under Russo," I told the blonde woman who was standing behind a podium waiting to seat customers. She nodded and we followed her to a table set for two with a white lace cloth on it, situated near the window, opposite the kitchen. The waitress handed us a menu each and smiled politely, pulling out a notepad.

"My name's Sarah, I'll be your waitress for this evening. What drinks can I get you?" She asked sweetly with an innocent smile. Mitchie ordered a glass of wine whilst I ordered half a pint of beer as I was driving, after that I'd drink non-alcoholic drinks. "I'm sorry ladies, I have to do this as it's my job; do you happen to have any ID?" She asked us, expecting us not to have any. I looked to Mitchie, panicking, who nodded and pulled her fake ID from her bra. The waitress checked it and nodded before turning to me.

"I don't have any, don't worry about it, I'm driving anyway so I probably shouldn't. I'll have a glass of lemonade instead." I ordered, shrugging at Mitchie who giggled.

"Okay then, I'll be right back with your order, my apologies for the inconvenience." She quickly pranced away with a spring in her step. As soon as she was gone Mitchie burst into a fit of laughter and I blushed furiously.

"Are you seriously stupid enough to forget your ID?" She asked me jokingly. I shrugged and looked down at the menu, embarrassed that I'd stupidly left my ID lying on my desk. Mitchie copied and her eyes widened in shock at the price list. "Holy shit, Lexi! How ridiculous are these prices?" She exclaimed rather loudly, causing a couple a few tables over to look over at us briefly. I put my menu down and reached across the table to take her hand.

"Mitchie, you're my girl, my girl deserves the best. You're beautiful, you're my princess and tonight I want you to feel like a princess. I know that this is only our first date but it has been a month and to me, you are perfect." I finished my speech and leant across the table to meet her lips in the middle in a slow, passionate, romantic kiss.

We were pulled apart by the sound of someone clearing her throat and looking up we saw Sarah standing there with our drinks and a shy smile. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, here are your drinks." She told us, hurriedly placing them down and then scurrying off again. Again, we began laughing after she'd left and decided on our meals.

After we'd eaten it was nine o'clock and the movie we were going to watch was starting at twenty past nine. After paying the check and leaving a tip for Sarah, after everything she saw during that hour and a half she deserved it, I stood from the table and held Mitchie's blazer up for her to slip into. As we left I wrapped my right arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, letting her rest her head on my shoulder and place her left hand in the back pocket of my jeans.

She drew small hearts on my butt through the fabric all the way to the car until we got in and started driving. "Thank you for dinner, beautiful." She told me, kissing me quickly as I stopped at the traffic lights.

We arrived at the cinema five minutes before the film started and got a large coke to share. We held hands throughout the duration of the movie, occasionally kissing but generally focusing on the action/comedy before us.

By the end of the movie it was eleven thirty and we went to get ice-cream at Mickey's ice-cream parlour. Mitchie ordered mint choc-chip and peanut butter whilst I ordered cookie-dough and chocolate then we went to sit at the corner table in the deserted parlour. All of the chairs were on top of the tables and the place was clearly due to close soon but we made no effort to hurry up and let the elder man close up, this was our date and our night.

Mitchie got some ice-cream on her nose which I noticed after we'd finished nearly half so I leant forward, kissed her nose and licked it off. It was peanut butter.

"Well that was spontaneous," Mitchie giggled as she wiped her nose with a napkin to get the sticky remaining ice-cream off it. I smiled at her adoringly and continued to eat my ice-cream which was quickly refilling me after the meal. "Thank you so much for tonight, it really has been the perfect first date and I'm looking forward to many more after this one if you want to." She said softly, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb and running her bare foot up my leg and back down again.

"Definitely, I really like you Mitch, I've never met anyone like you, you're so down to earth and perfect for me in every single way. I really hope that we stay together for a really long time." I told her honestly, genuinely meaning every single word. Tears formed in her eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop them escaping. "Don't cry beautiful, pretty girls should never let tears ruin their beautiful faces."

"Lexi, you're so charming, you know exactly what to say to make me feel beautiful. I want to take you out next time. How about Friday night we go for a picnic in the park at night?" She suggested nervously, almost as if she didn't already know that I would say yes.

"That sounds perfect." I quickly told her to wipe the nervous look from her beautiful face.

"Then we have a date." She quipped, finishing the last bit of her ice-cream.

I got Mitchie home just in time for her midnight-school-night curfew. We shared a kiss over the gearstick again and at one minute to twelve Mitchie bade goodbye to me, calling me her 'Sexy Lexi' and ran into her house as fast as her heel-clad feet would allow her without breaking her neck.

I drove home quickly because I was tired and truthfully I hated driving at night.

**The next day, Mitchie.**

As I walked in to my first period class I saw it; the photograph of Alex and I kissing at the Italian restaurant last night, accompanied by the words 'New Girl Is A LESBIAN.' I noticed a few people staring at me as I walked up to the paper and tore it down angrily, praying that it was the only one.

By morning break I had realised that it certainly wasn't the only one. There was one pinned up in every classroom which most teachers had removed but there was also a huge one three times the size of the others pinned to the student noticeboard in the corridor. During every lesson before morning break the teacher would pull me over to see if I was okay, which I guess was to be expected considering what they'd all had to remove from their boards.

I tore it down and ripped it in half, then tossed it in the nearest trash can. As I walked to my locker to exchange my books people were pointing at me and laughing, whispering behind their hands making it even more obvious that they were talking about me. I buried my head inside my locker and prayed for break to finish sooner.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see my friends Jodie, Alicia and Paige standing behind me with sympathetic smiles. "We're so sorry about this, Mitchie. How are you?" Jodie asked kindly as she handed me a poster which she must have taken down from somewhere. I stuffed it in my locker and slammed it shut, drawing the attention of a few girls who quickly looked away and started whispering again.

"I'm alright, I suppose. Fuck this." I groaned out, banging my head against my locker repeatedly until Paige grabbed my hair and stopped me.

"People are saying some pretty cruel shit, Mitch. We've been backing you up and defending you but there's so many of them saying it." Jodie told me with a sad smile. As if on cue Ashley and Courtney, the school bitches, walked past and glared at me. I glared back, causing Courtney to let out a high pitched squeal.

"Ew, the dyke looked at me!" She yelled, causing literally everyone to turn and face us, including the Geography teacher that was walking down the hallway.

"Fuck off." I responded quickly for lack of a better response.

"Does she think I'm attractive?" Ashley asked to no one in particular, she turned around to Courtney and smirked. "I bet she watches us all change in gym." She cried out loudly, causing a lot of people to gasp.

"Courtney, Ashley; that is more than enough. Walk on and leave the poor girl alone." The Geography teacher finally stepped in. The both of them started to walk away but Courtney just couldn't resist.

"We are _not_ changing in the same room as that freak."

That was it, I snapped. "Oh, hell to the no." I growled, quickly pushing off of my locker and beginning to walk toward the two bitches with my fists balled, ready to kill the pair of them.

The geography teacher walked up to me quickly and put her hand on my shoulder gently but firmly to prevent me from moving before I could get close enough to swing at them. "Sweetheart, go to the guidance counsellor and tell her what happened. She'll help you." The teacher instructed me kindly, gesturing for me to go down the corridor toward Mrs Goldman's office. Jodie, Alicia and Paige walked alongside me, staring out anyone that looked in my direction.

"You guys… you're all okay with this aren't you?" I asked, allowing my paranoia to kick in, quickly prompting them all to nod eagerly.

"Of course we are, Mitch. We love you, we just want you to be happy." Alicia said as we reached the guidance counsellors office. "We'll go to our lessons, text us all and let us know how it goes, okay?" I nodded and knocked the door. The girls all disappeared as Mrs Goldman opened the door and called me in sweetly.

"I was expecting you, Miss Hollingsworth just called up to me and told me she'd told you to come up here," She began to explain as I sat opposite her. "Remember that you don't have to answer any questions that you don't want to but… what happened?" She asked kindly, genuine care lacing her voice.

"Alex turned out to actually be gay, we went on a date last night and someone obviously saw us. Now the photo of us kissing has been posted all around the school and everyone knows." I explained briefly to her, not wanting to go into much detail.

"I know, there was one posted on my office door this morning. I've thrown it in the trash and I've got security checking the cameras to try and find out who posted them. They will be punished severely for it…" She trailed off, I knew there was something she wasn't telling me so I didn't respond, I just waited for her to continue. "Mitchie, I've had to call your mom…" She spoke in just above a whisper, apologising with her eyes. I stood up abruptly and looked at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" I shouted at her, almost certain that half of the school probably heard. "You… You promised that she wouldn't be called… what the actual fuck?" I shouted at her, mortified that she'd actually called her. _Oh my God my mom knows I'm gay and she didn't even hear it from me!_

"Mitchie, sit down, relax and please, let me finish." She said firmly. I let out a huff of air and sat back down, "I've called your mom and spoken to her, I told her that there have been some vicious rumours started about you and now you're taking some grief for them. I didn't tell her what rumours were started or any details. Your mom does not know that you're questioning your se-" I cut her off quickly.

"I'm gay."

"Your mom does not know that you're gay, she just knows that you're having some trouble with people and that we're going to do all we can to help you deal with it." She quickly told me, trying to get all of her words in before I cut her off again.

"And what exactly are you going to do to help?" I asked cockily, knowing that there wasn't much they could do now that it was all out.

"I'm not sure yet but when we know, you'll know." She seemed certain of herself, like she knew the person that had done this was in a lot of trouble. When I didn't speak again she continued. "Please believe me when I tell you that this issue will be taken very seriously and we'll do everything we can to ensure that this school remains a safe and happy environment for you."

I nodded, I couldn't think of anything to say as reality set in; _everyone _knew and they were _all _bitching about it. All-girls schools sucked sometimes.

"Okay, thank you."

She ripped a piece of paper from a booklet and handed it to me. "Go to your lesson, here's a late pass, if you feel overwhelmed or want to leave at any point just ask to come here and do so. If the teacher says no for whatever reason ignore them and come anyway." She instructed me with a small, sympathetic smile.

As I walked in to my next lesson late I could hear people whispering about me, 'dyke,' 'I'm not changing with her,' and 'I bet she loves the all-girls school.'

I had a feeling that this was just the beginning.


	6. Punches and Skate Dates

Four weeks passed and I could honestly say that the taunting turned to terrorising. I couldn't walk down the hallways or into a classroom without people whispering or having something thrown at me. The worst one was two weeks before, I'd arrived to gym a few minutes late and everyone had already gone in.

_*Flashback*_

_As I arrived at the changing rooms I heard the usual loud chatter and laughter from the girls inside. I took a shaky breath, preparing myself for the abuse I would be receiving upon walking in. Approaching the door I noticed a large piece of paper taped to it with my name standing out. _

"_Official petition to keep Mitchie Dyke Torres from changing with us", followed by around thirty signatures. There were only thirty three people in the class including me, Jodie and Alicia. _Everyone_ had signed it. I tore it down in frustration as the PE teacher, Coach Lister, approached with a mug of coffee, talking rapidly to a music teacher. _

"_Torres, why aren't you changed yet?" She yelled at me when she noticed that I was standing there. I turned around to face her and she must have noticed the tears in my eyes as the hard look on her face softened to one of concern. "Are you okay?" She asked as she put a relatively comforting hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and showed her the piece of paper._

"_I am _not _going in there. Give me detention if you want but I'm not going in, I am not going to put up with shit like that." I told her firmly, standing my ground and thinking of how I could get out of it if she tried to make me. Looking up at her, I noticed that she had an understanding look on her face as she shook her head softly._

"_I don't expect you to, go to the counsellor and she'll take care of you. I'll speak to the girls, take that with you and show her." And with that she went inside the room. I vaguely heard her screaming at the girls through the closed door but my mind was so distorted at the time that I could barely make out what she way saying to them._

After that Mrs Goldman offered to call my mom but I told her not to and she sent me home instead, so I went to Alex's and waited for her to come home from school for our regularly occurring half-hour make-out session before work. Coach Lister told me that she made the girls run laps every gym lesson that week as a punishment and afterwards I was permanently excused from PE, I used my newfound free period to text Alex and get ahead on English work; I'd inherited my passion for the subject from my mom which I supposed I was grateful for as I had constant help available to me.

It was the beginning on November, Alex and I had been on eleven other dates when we were both free after the first one and we had planned another one for after school on Friday. I was going to be sleeping at her apartment and we were going to the local ice-rink for couples' night.

"Mom!" I called out to her from my room, it was nearly time for me to leave for school and I was yet to ask her if it was okay for me to go out with Alex. She appeared in the doorway of my room and I closed the door leading to my balcony where I'd just had my morning cigarette. "Is it okay for me to go out tonight and stay at Lexi's?" I asked her hopefully with an innocent smile.

"Okay, firstly, you can't pull off the innocent smile when you smell like an ashtray. Secondly, I'm not really sure. You've been saying you're spending so much time with this girl and I've never even met her, I'm starting to doubt where you're really going." She said as she sat down on my bed. I turned to the mirror and continued to pencil on my eyebrows which I'd been doing before going outside. "Mitchie, I want you to tell me the truth," She began slowly, leaning back against my pillows and somewhat relaxing into the warm comfort that they provided. "Are you meeting a boy?" She asked worriedly. I bit back a laugh and nearly slipped with my eyebrow pencil; turning to face her, I put the cap back on my pencil and shook my head.

"No, mom, I swear I'm just going out with Lexi. We're going skating then we're going back to hers to watch a couple of films and eat." I explained honestly, leaving out the part about it being a date. She eyed me suspiciously, unconvinced. "When she picks me up after school I'll call you and you can speak to her so you'll know that I'm with her." I suggested, that being the best thing that I could think of.

"No need, I'll call you around twelve, you should be back at hers by then, right?" She checked, pulling at the collar of her pale blue blouse and scratching her left leg with her right foot. I nodded and she carried on, "Okay then, you can go."

I grinned at her then turned to check myself in the full-length mirror. The school uniform was still taking some getting used to. I straightened my navy blue blazer, pale blue shirt and black pencil skirt then pulled at my tights to make sure they made my legs look an even colour. Slipping my black stiletto school shoes on, I heard my phone vibrating on my desk and answered it whilst my mom was still in my room.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker, not having bothered to have looked at the caller ID.

"Hey bitch, I'm outside," Jodie's voice rang through my speaker. Since Alex was picking me up from school I wasn't going to be able to drive there with no way of getting my car home so Jodie had agreed to pick me up on her way. "You got five minutes then I'm leaving whether you're in the car or not."

"All right slut, keep your panties on." I laughed into the phone and earned a disapproving look from my mom. "I'll be there in a few." I told her before hanging up. "What?" I turned to my mom, unsure of why she was giving me the look.

"Language," She warned me, causing me to roll my eyes at her. "Mitchie, I can deal with the smoking and the occasional drink but you know how much I hate swearing. How is Lexi picking you up if she finishes school around the same time as you?" She asked me curiously. I shrugged.

"I dunno, probably forged a note or something to leave early… actually, knowing her, she probably manipulated her mom into writing one for her." I told my shocked looking mother casually. She shook her head and left the room in front of me. I clicked the newly replaced lock on my door and took the key out of it, dropping it into my purse. "See you later," I kissed my mom's cheek then headed downstairs and outside to the impatient Jodie.

At the end of the day Alex was right where she said she would be, standing outside the school gate, leaning against it with one foot resting against it. She was smoking a cigarette and as soon as I caught her eye amongst the crowd of girls she grinned and walked over to me.

"Hey beautiful," she greeted me, pulling me in for a lingering kiss. I felt someone forcefully shove into my shoulder, ripping me from my kiss with Alex and looked up to my left to find Courtney and Ashley laughing hysterically. Alex took my hand and pulled me up from the ground where I'd fell thanks to my unstable heels then turned to Courtney and Ashley. "What the hell was that?" She whispered to me, handing me her cigarette which I accepted gratefully, puffing away at it almost instantly.

"Nothing, I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be!" She almost shouted at me, turning to Courtney and Ashley who were holding their stomachs laughing. "What the hell is your problem?" She shouted at them, walking angrily over to them, balling her fists and getting close to the both of them with me hot on her tail.

"Lexi, leave it." I hissed at her, not wanting any more trouble than I was already getting. She ignored me completely when Ashley answered; clearly it was her that shoved me.

"You two are disgusting, your dirty girlfriend and you both belong on the ground." She replied cockily to Alex. Before I could even register what had happened Alex's balled up fist connected with Ashley's cheek and she stumbled back to the floor, clutching her reddened cheek in her hand. Alex made a hocking up noise and spat at Ashley, her saliva landing in her white-blonde hair.

"You so much as look at my girl again and I'll bury you. Both of you, because I know you're not innocent in any of this," She threatened them menacingly, directing the final part of her almost demonic threat toward the concerned friend of Ashley's. Courtney was too shocked to argue back, it seemed, as she crouched down to Ashley's level to make sure she was okay. "Come on babe, let's go." Alex ordered me firmly, wrapping her arm around my waist and guiding me away from the scene.

"Thank you," I mumbled into her shoulder as I rested my head there. I shivered slightly from the cold November air as we walked the twenty minute distance to her apartment.

"You're more than welcome, baby. Are you cold?" She asked, obviously feeling me shiver against her. I nodded into her neck and she pulled away, taking her blazer off and handing it to me, leaving her in just a thin short-sleeved school shirt. I gratefully accepted and put it on over my own blazer, buttoning it up in an attempt to keep myself warm.

"Now you'll be cold," I stated tiredly, repositioning my head back onto her shoulder.

"I don't mind, as long as you're warm."

"So adorable," I commented as a car drove by and beeped its horn at us. We both giggled and talked randomly as we approached her apartment. I pulled myself away from her before we went inside her home, knowing full well that her parents were still oblivious to the fact that we were dating.

We went up to her room and warmed up, Alex and I got changed and ready for our date, then went downstairs to the living room. It was six o'clock by the time we were ready to leave and the couples' session at the ice rink didn't start until seven. I looked in the mirror on the way down the stairs at what I was wearing; a knee-length ruffle skirt, a pale green tight-fitting t-shirt and a washed-out blue denim waistcoat with black tights.

We sat on the couch whilst Alex's mom messed around in the kitchen, tidying it up and cleaning the dishes. Alex was wearing baggy black jeans and a red and white striped jumper with a light grey jacket, the top of her underwear was showing above the waistband of her jeans and I couldn't resist giving her a wedgie. She yelped out in shock, clearly not expecting me to do it, and quickly pulled it out again. "You bitch!" She gasped at me as I laughed uncontrollably at her having her hand down her pants, frustratedly trying to remove the newly positioned cotton.

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't resist. Pull your pants up; having your superman boxers on show doesn't exactly look great." I winked at her and moved so my feet were on her lap and my head was resting against a pillow. Automatically Alex started to knead her thumb, pointer finger and middle finger into my sore feet. Wearing nothing but heels almost every day since I was about thirteen was finally catching up with me.

I moaned in pleasure as she relaxed the sore parts and her mom looked at us questioningly before turning back to what she was doing.

At some point I fell asleep because I woke up to Alex shaking me lightly to wake me up.

"Mitch, we need to go," She whispered to me. I groaned and focused my vision on the clock that was resting on the wall; _seven ten._ I quickly stood up and got a slight head rush from standing too fast. I steadied myself on Alex's shoulder and put on my shoes which were next to where I was lying on the orange couch. "Why do you keep wearing stupidly high heels? You're shredding your feet; I could literally_ feel_ how much pain you were in earlier." She lectured me the rest of the way to the car, constantly glaring at my brown wedges as if she was waiting for them to jump up and begin stabbing her with an axe. I shrugged or grunted every few sentences to keep letting her know that I wasn't ignoring her until we got in to her car.

We smoked in the car and by the time we'd finished we had arrived at the ice-rink. We went inside and Alex paid, getting two pairs of skates in exchange for our shoes.

The whole time there was loud music blasting and couples kissing whilst they skated round in circles, us being one of the couples. Considering that we were the only same-sex couple there, we didn't receive too many odd looks or discrete whispers.

It finished at eleven thirty and by twelve we were in Alex's bed, I was wearing a pink nightdress and she was wearing an oversized black _Paramore_ shirt with Hayley Williams' stunning face staring back at me. A little after twelve o'clock my phone started to vibrate against the nightstand, causing a heavy rippling sound to project around the cosy bedroom. It was my mom. Before I answered I sat up and looked at Alex who previously had her arms wrapped around my waist and her front pressed to my back. "My mom wants to speak to you to check I'm with you because she's getting suspicious," I warned her. She sat up too and cleared her throat to ensure that her voice wasn't groggy. She nodded to say yes and I quickly slid my thumb across the screen to answer the incoming call. "Hey mom," I said into the speaker. "Did you want to speak to Lexi?" I asked her knowingly, before she even had a chance to respond to my probably too upbeat greeting.

"Please, Mitch."

I put her on speaker phone and Alex said 'hello,' "Hello, I'm Sonny, Mitchie's mom, is this Lexi?" My mom questioned unsurely.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex replied politely. I'd never seen the polite side of her; I almost couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Mitchie and I are back at my house now and I'll drive her home in the morning whenever is convenient for you." Alex told my mom kindly, I was genuinely shocked at this side of her.

"Whenever you're ready is fine, honey. Have a nice night girls!" My mom called into the speaker, she was clearly content that I was actually where I told her I was. "I love you, Mitch."

"Love you too, mom." I replied, boredom evident in my voice, rolling my eyes to Alex who giggled. I hung up quickly before she could ask any more questions and put my phone back onto the nightstand. "Kiss ass." I muttered to Alex as we both snuggled back down under the covers. We got back in to our previous position and she began tracing spirals on my stomach through the thin fabric of my nightdress.

"Kiss _me_." She corrected suggestively, causing me to turn around in her embrace and press my lips softly to hers.

As her hands roamed up and down my sides, I tangled mine in her hair and tugged at it slightly, causing a moan to erupt from her throat.

After a few minutes we pulled apart, keeping our faces as close together as physically possible without actually kissing and panting heavily due to a previous limit on air. "Be my girlfriend," She murmured, causing my eyes to snap open to meet her dark, mysteriously beautiful ones. "Seriously." She added to dismiss any confusion that may have been present. I didn't even have to think about it before I nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely."


	7. Beaten

Monday morning everything was fine, Ashley and Courtney were nowhere to be seen and they didn't give me any bother. The whispers and stares had increased after word had spread of Alex punching Ashley but no one actually confronted me about it.

Not until I was in the seemingly deserted bathroom during break.

I was checking my makeup in the mirror and applying more mascara when Ashley and Courtney burst in accompanied by four other girls whose names I didn't know, suddenly cornering me and causing me to drop my mascara wand in the sink. "I don't appreciate what your bitch did to my face." Ashley growled at me, pointing to her slightly purple cheek. I backed up until my back hit the corner behind me as they all closed in on me. Before I could respond or even register fully what she'd said I felt a blinding pain in my stomach, one of the unknown girls had kneed me and it took everything in me not to crouch down and clutch my stomach in pain.

"What the fuck?" I shouted at them loudly, praying a teacher or someone of high authority was walking past at the time. Apparently they weren't.

"Your slut fucked up my cheek so now we're going to fuck you up!" Ashley yelled down my ear, making my eardrums rattle and my eyes water. "Aw, look, she's scared, she's gonna cry." She cackled to the five girls around me. Her fist collided with the side of my head, causing my vision to blur and the tears building up in my eyes to escape.

'_Where's your dirty whore of a girlfriend now?' 'Disgusting fucking dyke,' 'Kick the shit out of her,' 'Die,' 'Rot in hell,' _and _'She can't help you now,' _were just some of the insults literally screamed at me as I fell to the floor, feeling blow after blow to my stomach, face, legs and arms before I blacked out.

I didn't know how long I was out for but I found myself in the nurse's office lying on the bed in excruciating pain. "Oh, thank God!" I heard my mom's voice from next to me. My vision was blurred and I could only just make out her outline as I tried to sit up, feeling a hand pushing me back down, restraining me. "Don't sit up baby, you'll hurt yourself."

"Mom… shou… shouldn't you be at work?" I croaked out, my throat sore and my voice hoarse. I felt a lot of excess liquid in my mouth and turned my head to spit it out, not caring where it went. Apparently someone had already put a bucket by the bed because when I finally managed to regain my vision I noticed a bright red crimson color sticking out like a sore thumb mixed in with vomit.

"Don't worry about that baby, what happened to you?" She asked me worriedly, lightly stroking my hair.

"I… bitches… Ashley, Courtney, some others." I told her shortly, desperate not to go into detail. She looked at me expectantly and I sighed loudly. "Can I… can I talk about it later?" I asked her, lifting my right arm, which had been protected previously by me falling on it, and rubbing my sore neck.

"Was it because of those rumours a few weeks ago?" She pushed, not taking no for an answer. I nodded uncomfortably and looked away from her; she'd been crying and I hated to see her like that. "I'm transferring your schools. I know you worked hard for your scholarship but I absolutely, under no circumstances will be sending you back here and there is no way you're coming back here, this is not up for discussion, it's happening." She asserted firmly. I didn't have the energy to argue, not that I really wanted to anyway, so I didn't say anything. The nurse re-entered the room at the sound of us speaking and smiled at me sympathetically.

"Michelle, how are you feeling?" She fussed, checking the bandage which I hadn't noticed was around my wrist.

"Shitty, how bad am I?"

"You've got a blackened eye, a bruised chin, a few pale bruises on your stomach, you had a bloody nose earlier but I cleaned that up for you, your wrist is sprained so try not to move it and you have a few grazes on your knees and elbows. There may be more bruising overnight but given the circumstances I'd say you're pretty lucky." She informed me with a small smile. I offered a weak one back and turned my head to my mom who looked furious.

"Lucky?" she yelled at the innocent nurse. "She's lucky? She's just had the living daylights beaten out of her, she's been unconscious for god knows how long and you're saying she's lucky?" She blew up at the shocked nurse. I'd never seen my mom so angry except from when she found all of my things. If I wasn't certain that none of this was my fault I'd be terrified of getting in the car alone with her.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Munroe, the principal wants to speak with Mitchie now that she's awake and I can assure you that the girls responsible will be severely punished. I'll go and fetch her." She defended the school against my livid mother.

It took all but five minutes for the principal whom I hadn't yet come across in person to enter the room briskly. "How the heck could you let this happen?" My mom shouted at her, taking the forty-something-year-old woman by surprise. "I wouldn't mind so much if it had all been discreet but the school were fully aware that she was having problems because I received a phone call a while ago informing me."

"Ma'am, please calm down. Yes, teachers were aware that Michelle had been receiving some teasing but we were not aware of the extent. We were genuinely under the impression that it was just girls being girls and poking fun, nobody had any idea how bad it had become." The principle argued defensively as she took a seat next to the bed. I was praying that my mom wouldn't press her any further, there was no saying whether or not the principal would tell my mom what the rumours were about. "Michelle, what on earth happened?" She asked. I basically just explained to her what I told my mom; who it was.

"What happened afterward? Like, the last thing I remember was them kicking me before I blacked out, how did I get here?" I tried piecing it together in my mind but it was all just blank. The principal pulled her chair in closer to my bed and further away from my mom, who was breathing heavily through her nose to let her anger out, before explaining.

"When you didn't show up to your fourth period class the guidance counsellor was informed and she warned us that you might have been in danger. She began to look for you and by the end of fourth period she found you on the bathroom floor bleeding. She called for the nurse and then you were brought here but they were both debating whether or not to take you to the hospital. You were very lucky to escape with what you did."

"Will people stop saying that? She was _not _lucky! Why in the name of God is this even happening in a private school? Public schools, maybe yes, but in a private school where parents pay for their children to be well looked after this is despicable." My mom exploded at the mention of the word 'lucky,' most likely as sick of hearing it as I was. _This was not luck._

"Ms. Munroe, please, calm down or I'll have to have you escorted from the premises," The principle threatened seriously.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when my baby girl has just woken up from unconsciousness brought on by a brutal beating that no matter what she's done she absolutely did not deserve? I. Will. Not. Be. Calm!" She growled, pausing between each of the last five words to express her point further.

"Ms. Munroe, the both of you have my sincerest apologies on behalf of the girls that did this to your daughter, Michelle and yourself need to decide on the punishment they will receive because this is actually grounds for expulsion but it is ultimately up to the both of you which punishment they endure, providing that it is severe enough." The kind principal offered. The look on her face clearly showed that she was dismayed at what had happened. "Never in my thirteen years as principal here have I had an incident like this and I don't intend on there being another…" She trailed off, speaking more to herself than my mom or me.

"It doesn't matter, my mom said she's transferring me and I want her to." I bitterly told her, completely supporting my mom's decision.

"There's no need to be so drastic…" She began before my mom cut her off.

"It's not something that's up for discussion, I'm moving her to my school so I can always be there." She stated. I guessed I knew where I was moving to.

The principal looked defeated; she shook her head softly then turned to my mom. "If you're certain that would be what's best for Michelle then we can have her enter into special circumstances and start at your chosen school next week," she explained kindly before turning to me. "Michelle, you've been a wonderful addition to the school and should you choose to come back for whatever reason you will be more than welcome and your scholarship will still stand."

"Thank you." I mumbled, swallowing down what felt and tasted like a tiny bit more blood.

"She won't be in school again and as you suggested before, I want the girls that did that to her to be excluded and blacklisted from her new school so they can't be together." My mom ordered. The principal turned to me and I nodded in agreement. "Mitchie, we're going home." She told me, causing the principal and nurse to leave; both shaking my hand goodbye before exiting. "Mitch, can you stand baby?" She asked; she was suddenly calm and sympathetic again. I shrugged roughly and sat up, wincing in pain as my stomach muscles moved.

I swung my legs around cautiously as my mom stood up and pressed my heel-clad feet to the floor with a loud click. Pressing down on the bed I stood briefly before feeling a sharp pain in my right ankle and quickly grabbing my mom's shoulder to steady myself. "Okay baby, just walk slowly with me." She instructed, picking up my purse from the side of the bed and hooking it over her free shoulder.

It took around fifteen minutes for me to finally get in to my mom's car, leaving mine in the parking lot. The ride home was silent and I noticed that it was two forty; I'd been out of it for about three hours.

My mom fed me and helped me upstairs to bed where I called Alex, explaining everything that happened. Needless to say she was livid and was ready to commit a mass murder but I calmed her down by telling her that I was moving schools, which seemed to cheer her up and she jokingly suggested that I should move to Independence to be with her where she could act as my bodyguard.

At seven there was a knock on my bedroom door and my mom came in, holding a piece of paper. "Mitch, I just got this e-mailed through from my boss, we're good to go and you'll be starting at my place on Monday." She told me with a broad smile and passing me a piece of paper which I didn't bother to look at, just taking her word for it. "What's going on, Mitchie? Why did all of this happen?" She asked cautiously as she sat down on the bed. I shifted slightly and looked at the cigarette packet next to me. "You were just about to go outside, weren't you?" she had a knowing smile as I nodded my head. I knew she didn't like me smoking but she seemed to just accept it. "Come on, we can talk out there."

She helped me to limp out onto my balcony and we sat on the two seats whilst I lit my cigarette. I knew that she wouldn't drop it until I told her so I inhaled a shaky drag of my fag and spoke up. "I have to tell you something, it's big and it's really important but I want you to promise me that you're not going to freak out. After everything you found the other month I don't want to push you over the edge but it's time you knew and you'll find out eventually anyway," I gushed out quickly before she could interrupt.

"Oh, Mitchie, I gave you those condoms back for a reason, how could you be so stupid?" She asked me disappointedly. I knitted my eyebrows together and then realised what she meant and shook my head quickly. "Who did this to…" I cut her off before she could convince herself any more.

"No, mom, don't worry I'm not pregnant. Just let me explain this one first without any interruptions because this is hard enough for me to tell you anyway, without you butting in." I reassured her, taking a pull on my menthol cigarette. She eyed me suspiciously and visibly relaxed when I said I wasn't pregnant, waiting for me to continue.

"So… for a long time now I've been… looking at people differently from how normal people see them. At first I just thought it was normal but then I met someone and I realised that it wasn't what everyone felt, so I got some help from the guidance counsellor at school and she gave me these…" I trailed off; picking the pamphlets that Mrs Goldman had given me months ago from my purse which I'd left outside last time I came out to smoke.

"I don't understand… what are you saying?" She asked after a little while of looking at the front cover.

"Mom… I'm so sorry; I didn't want to be like this but… I think I'm gay. The girl I mentioned just is now my girlfriend and we've been dating since early September." I admitted nervously to her. She got a blank look on her face and didn't say anything for a while. "Mom?" I asked her, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Lexi?" Monotone.

"What?"

"Is the girl Lexi? The one you've been spending so much time with and being really secretive about… is it her that you're dating?" She questioned me calmly. I nodded silently and she didn't say anything else.

"I… What's your opinion on this?" I asked her, realising that she wasn't just going to tell me.

She took a while, looking deep in thought, but eventually she answered. "Baby girl, when you said you needed to tell me something a million thoughts passed through my mind, I thought 'pregnant, back on drugs, hard drugs, a severe STD, eating disorder, self-harm.' When you work in a school you hear about all those kinds of things regularly and it worries you. I wasn't expecting you to tell me that at all but if this Lexi girl makes you happy then it makes me happy." I literally felt a huge weight leave my shoulders when she finished and I couldn't prevent the grin from practically eating my face. "I want to meet her though. Invite her round for dinner tomorrow after school." She added quickly.

"Yes, absolutely! Thank you so much mom, you have no idea how much your acceptance means to me."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me before?"

I took a final drag on my cigarette and my mom cringed at the sight as I dubbed it out in the ash tray. She'd never actually watched me smoke and I knew it was horrible for her but she suggested we talk during it so I wasn't going to argue with her. "I just… I was scared, I guess. After everything in September I didn't want to push you over the edge and make you hate me, I wasn't even totally sure back then and I've only became certain since Lexi and I started dating properly. I didn't want you to get upset or anything like that," Every word I spoke made me feel less burdened, like getting it off my chest was literally lifting a weight from me.

"Mitchie, you're my baby, nothing you could do could make me hate you… and that's not a challenge by the way. Truthfully, I never thought you would turn out this way, I always thought you'd be my innocent little angel but you're not innocent nor are you an angel. It's okay though, I know you're growing up and I was naïve to think you'd stay innocent. I love you so much; I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. I can't wait to meet the girl that makes you happy and when I do I will welcome her into the family with open arms." The long acceptance speech made me tear up as my mom stood up and helped me back in to my bedroom. "Is that why this happened?" She wondered, gesturing to the state my body was in. I nodded silently and she shook her head as we both sat on my bed together.

"Someone saw us on our first date and photos were spread around the school; that was what started it. A couple of weeks ago there was a petition on the changing room door basically banning me from there because no one wanted to change with me," I began to explain to her everything that I'd hidden. "They beat me up today because Lexi saw Ashley shove me and punched her for it. She's so protective and caring that she just wouldn't stand for seeing it." I told her, hoping she didn't pre-judge Alex for punching her.

"I like her even more already." She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good, because I really like her and she makes me so happy. She's perfect, she's a couple of months younger than me but she's a senior, her birthday is in February and she's everything I've ever wanted. She treats me like a real princess, she takes me on adorable dates, picks me up from school, gives me her jacket when I'm cold and generally does everything I could possibly ever want." I gushed excitedly to her. I was so glad to finally have someone to talk about Alex to who could be happy for me.

"How sweet of her… I'm glad that she treats you the way you deserve to be treated." She said as she wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug, being careful not to put pressure on any of my injuries. She kissed the top of my head and lingered there for a few moments before getting up. "I love you so much; don't ever doubt that for one minute. I was not expecting this but if she really makes you happy then I'm okay with it and I'll get used to the idea of my daughter liking other peoples' daughters rather than their sons." She continued with a small giggle. I laughed with her then her face got serious again. "Just promise me that one day in the _very distant_ future you'll make me a grandmother."

I smiled lovingly at how much my mom wanted me to have a family, she'd always made me promise to give her grandchildren and I always intended to. "I promise mom, somehow I'll make sure you get at least one."

"Good, I'm glad about that. Try to get some sleep gorgeous. Do you want me to stay home tomorrow to take care of you?" she offered caringly. I shook my head quickly, I didn't want her to miss any more work than necessary.

"I'll be fine, thank you though. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too baby."


	8. Dinner

**Chapter Eight: Dinner**

The following morning I sent a text to Alex who of course replied straight away, not caring about the lesson she was supposed to be in. After the usual conversation of asking how each other was and what we were doing, I got to the important part.

_M: I told my mom last night. (10:34)_

_A: Wow, how did she take it? (10:35)_

_M: She's fine but she wants you to come over for dinner tonight to meet you, what do you think? (10:37)_

_A: We have work babe? (10:37)_

_M: I can just about walk with a limp, I couldn't come in anyway. If you can't make it then we can reschedule. (10:38)_

_A: I'll speak to my dad and I'll be there. (10:39)_

I grinned at her determination to do what made me happy. We continued to text throughout the duration of that day like we normally would until her eighth period class when she would always stop texting to concentrate because it was her favorite lesson. We arranged for me to pick her up after school and then take her back to hers so she could change and get ready for dinner. My mom said she was going to be home for four o'clock and she'd make sure dinner was done for five.

As three o'clock rolled around I was parked in my car outside the gates to Alex's school. I heard the bell erupt throughout the school and soon after pupils flooded out of the gates, all dressed in the same uniform I was so accustomed to seeing Alex in.

It didn't take long before she climbed into the car and quickly pecked my lips. "Hey beautiful." She greeted me the same way she always did. I blushed and placed my thumb on her chin, pulling her in for another kiss. "I can't believe what those bitches did to your face. If I see them again I will carry out my promise." She informed me seriously, reminding me of when she threatened to bury them if they touched me again. "I don't make threats, I make promises and I keep them. Just wait until… ugh, I can't believe what they did to you! Who the fuck do they think they are? I swear to God I will fuck them up ten times worse than they did to you." She ranted angrily as I drove us down the road toward her apartment.

"No, you won't." I told her firmly, cutting her rant short. "It's done now, they've lost their places at one of the best schools in New York so they've been punished enough, just drop it now because I don't want this to happen again."

"You know, if anyone else were telling me what to do I'd tell them where to stick their orders, but okay." She agreed reluctantly. "I'm so nervous for tonight!" She exclaimed after a little while of comfortable silence. I chuckled and shook my head at her.

"Don't think about it, my mom knows what you did to Ashley and she, like, loves you already." I reassured her to calm her nerves. Her eyes widened at what I just said and I shook my head. "Don't worry, she's not judging you for it, she likes you before meeting you because you make me happy and I'm sure she'll adore you just as much as I do."

We soon arrived at Alex's apartment and made our usual Tuesday and Thursday route to her room to make out for half an hour before work, except this time Alex had gotten us out of work so we weren't limited to half an hour, we had at least an hour for some 'lovin' time,' as Alex had been referring to it recently.

An hour and twenty minutes later we were lying on Alex's bed; my dress was discarded on the floor somewhere alongside Alex's school uniform. We were making out hungrily in our underwear but we weren't making any attempts to go any further than that. This time I really liked the person I was in a relationship with, Alex wasn't just some guy making sex a chore, she was a girl that I really wanted and wanted to wait for because everything's better if you wait for it.

I opened my eyes slightly as I flipped us over so I was on top and spotted the wall clock which read twenty-five to five. Dinner was going to be ready at five which gave us around ten minutes to get changed and leave.

"Shit, Lexi, get up." I ordered her quickly, getting off of her and picking my slightly creased orange sun dress up from the floor. I pulled it on gently over my hair and then proceeded to check that I didn't have sex hair in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Alex told me when she caught me checking myself in the mirror. She opened her closet and pulled out a pale blue flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath and grey ripped skinny jeans. She pulled them on quickly and then grabbed a pair of red boots to wear over the top of her jeans. That girl was always wearing boots. "Is this appropriate to meet your mother in or should I wear, like, I dunno, a less stereotypical homo outfit?" She asked me sheepishly, buttoning, then unbuttoning, then re-buttoning her shirt again.

"It's fine, be yourself. I like it better with the buttons undone." I told her to stop her internal debate with herself. She smiled lightly and undid the buttons once again. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We got in my car and drove the distance to my house. Alex refused to smoke on the way even though she was clearly stressing out about meeting my mom. She said that she didn't want to smell like smoke when she met my mom because she wanted to make a good impression, as if my mom wasn't going to smell the smoke on me anyway. She spent the whole ten minutes drumming her fingers against the dashboard and opening then closing the window again.

I got out of the car after parking on my drive but Alex remained seated. "Mitch, I'm scared, what if she doesn't like me?" She voiced her worries; something I knew probably wasn't easy for her. I closed my car door and walked around to the other side to open the door for her and leant across her to undo her seatbelt seeing as she appeared to be frozen in place.

"Lexi, you could be completely crazy and she would accept you because she knows that you make me happy. Come on babe," I said, putting my hand out for her to take which she accepted gratefully. I could literally feel her shaking as we walked up to the front door; her shakes only increased as I unlocked it then opened it with a loud creak. "Mom, we're here!" I called to my mom who quickly appeared in the doorway. I looked at Alex who had her head down and then to my mom who had a strange look of recognition crossed with a devious smirk on her face, something which really didn't happen very often.

"Well, well, well, who'd have thought that Rebel Russo would turn out to be the one that's got my little girl so happy?" She mused as she looked at Alex, whose head snapped up at the mention of what appeared to be her nickname.

"Ms. Munroe?" Alex asked in disbelief.

I was confused. I was very confused. "Do you two know each other?" I asked as if it wasn't obvious that they clearly did.

"Mitch… your mom is my English teacher," Alex mumbled as she turned a light shade of pink and I couldn't help but burst into laughter, as did my mom and eventually so did Alex. "How did I not piece that one together? You told me that your mom was a teacher… stand together." She instructed us after our laughter had subsided. My mom and I both complied with what she said and she got nearer to us in order to inspect us closely. "Hmm…" She began. "Same chin… Same height, midgets…" The both of us giggled at that, causing Alex to carry on further. "Same smile and similar voices, different colored eyes, different colored hair, unless one of you has dyed it, different shaped eyebrows…" She trailed off, comparing my mom and I to try and work out how she hadn't spotted our relation. "Mitch, I only have eyes for you of course but your mom is hot! I totally get why I used to have a crush on her since you look so…" She quickly cut herself off and slapped her hand to her mouth, instantly turning bright red. "Holy shit, I can't believe I just said that. Someone please stop me from speaking."

My mom looked at Alex quizzically then burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, Rebel Russo, you never fail to amuse me. Just putting this one out there though; I'm straight and you're my student alongside my daughter's girlfriend. Please, you know how much I hate swearing whether it's inside the classroom or out. Don't do it again."

I was so not expecting this to be the scene that was playing out in front of me when I brought my girlfriend home to meet my mom. "Oh, god, I know… I really like Mitchie and it was only a schoolgirl thing that disappeared after about two weeks of Mitchie making me so happy."

"Uh, guys, can we stop this please? It's a little awkward." I piped up finally after realising what was being said. My girlfriend used to have a thing for my mom.

"Sorry, babe, you know I only want you and you have absolutely nothing to worry about." She apologised sincerely and I couldn't help but smile in response. "This is some weird shi… stuff." Lexi quickly corrected herself when she looked at my mom who smiled.

"I'm aware, Rebel Russo, so to end the awkwardness why don't you two go and do whatever you do, within reason, and I'll call you when dinner's ready?" My mom offered, running the towel she was holding through her fingers. "Mitchie, leave your bedroom door open!" She called to me from the bottom of the stairs as Alex and I had reached the top of them. Alex and I both giggled as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and kissed my exposed neck.

We automatically made our way to my large double bed and fell back on to it. Alex straddled my hips and kept her lips connected to my neck, sucking harshly at my pulse point and causing a ridiculous heat between my legs whilst doing so as her hands roamed freely across my chest.

"Lexi, you better stop now… don't start anything that you can't fucking finish." I growled at her, making my sexual frustration evident as I crossed my legs tightly to try and relieve some of the tension.

"Who says I can't finish this?" She asked me seriously, hovering over me and looking straight into my eyes. I felt so uncomfortable with her looking at me like that, like she could see all of my flaws and what I was feeling. I quickly tore my eyes away from hers and focused on the photo of my mom and I which was hanging on the wall. "Hey, look at me." She instructed, gently pulling my face back to force me to look at her. "You are absolutely beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile at her; she always knew the perfect thing to say to me to make me believe her when she said it and in that moment then I really did feel beautiful. "Ditto." I breathed out quietly, causing her to match my smile.

She quickly dipped her head back down and captured my bottom lip in between hers, biting it softly and erupting a moan on my part. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and began the battle for dominance which lasted several minutes until we were forced apart by the sound of my mom clearing her throat at the door. "Uh… dinner's ready." She informed us awkwardly before hurriedly making her way back downstairs.

I giggled quietly at how red she turned before she left and gently pushed Alex off me.

We began to eat dinner in a comfortable chatter, which admittedly would not have existed had my mom and Alex not already known each other.

"So, Alex, all of those things you were telling me about 'your girl' the other week… that was actually all about my daughter?" My mom asked her, getting a look of amusement on her face as Alex blushed and sank in her seat, ignoring the question.

"You know that's the first time you've ever called me Alex?" She asked, trying to avoid the question. "Even when you're checking attendance you still call me Rebel Russo." She added to wipe away my mom's confusion.

"You're ignoring the question, young lady."

"Too right I am." Alex quipped with a smirk.

"What did she say about me?" I asked my mom, knowing that if I asked Alex she would deny any knowledge of saying anything.

"Well…" My mom began, looking deep in thought as Alex covered her face with both of her hands.

_*Flashback* (Sonny's POV)_

_I was grading papers in my classroom once my tuition group had let out after school. It was a Monday and I'd avoided doing it all weekend so this was literally my last chance because the kids in my sophomore class were expecting their grades back the following day. _

_I was quickly pulled from the paper I was glaring at when there was a loud knock at the door, followed by Rebel Russo letting herself in. I wasn't surprised to see her, she usually came to me when she needed advice or something along those lines and I was always happy to help her. She was a good kid, she was just misguided. The door closed behind her and she smiled at me as she sat opposite me at my desk._

"_Good afternoon," I greeted her politely, putting my pen down and pushing the papers aside. "What can I do for you?" _

"_Nothing, I just wanted to talk about something," she began, picking at her short fingernails which previously she'd told me were a 'sure-fire sign of a lesbian because long nails scratch,' not that I wanted to know that. "Do you mind if I talk to you about my girl?" She asked nervously, looking up at me._

"_Absolutely, go ahead and say whatever you'd like. I'm always happy to help you or just listen to you, you know that." I told her, knowing that she trusted me a lot more than some other people in the school._

_She sighed and crossed her legs, shocking me a little since she usually sat leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, propping herself up on her hands. "I'm sorry but it has to be you, no one else knows and I'm not ashamed of her in the slightest, I'm so proud to have her on my arm but it's just never come up and if I talk to someone else there'll be a lot my questions that I just can't be bothered to answer." She explained quickly before I cut her off._

"_It's fine, honestly, I understand that. Go ahead, say whatever you want, I'm all ears and I'm thankful for the excuse not to mark these papers." I told her honestly, gesturing toward the pile of narrative pieces from a bottom-set sophomore group, needless to say they were a little difficult to decipher. _

"_I just… I'm really scared. Not of her, she's the most harmless girl I've ever met, but I'm scared of how I feel about her…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I _really _like her, I've never met anyone that makes me feel the way she does and it terrifies me. I'm totally vulnerable around her, like she could ask me to go and play in traffic and I would. She's beautiful, she's caring, she's so funny and she's so kind. She's really insecure, she won't admit it but I know she is but I honestly think she's so sexy. Like, seriously, when she walks and she sway's her hips and her skirt comes up, I just…" I knew where she was going and quickly cut her off._

"_Rebel Russo!" I exclaimed quickly. "I _really _don't need to know about your sex life, tell me about your girlfriend all you want but sex makes me uncomfortable so please don't start talking about it." I told her firmly, squirming slightly at the mentions of sex. Whenever it was mentioned all I could think about was Mitchie's father. _

_Alex blushed slightly and ducked her head before continuing again. "That's the thing… she's not my girlfriend, we're dating but that's it and I don't like that… I want to make her mine and only mine, I want to be able to walk around with her and proudly say 'she's my girlfriend,' I want to be with her for as long as possible and I know I'm young and we've only been dating for two months but one day I want to put a ring on her finger and have her walk down the aisle. I want to make her Mrs. Russo one day." She admitted shyly to me. I couldn't help but smile at her, the way she felt about this girl was adorable. I thought she was done and was about to respond but she carried on, "I think I'm really falling for her and one day I want to hold her hand in the hospital whilst she gives birth to my child, I want her to tell me how much she hates me and scream at me that I'll never touch her again for what I did to her beautiful body and most of all, I want to hear her tell her she loves me when I tell her after we've fell in love. I'm terrified that she won't…" She choked on her words, I looked into her eyes to find only sincerity mixed with tears building up. _

"_Oh, honey, that's so adorable. You're so sure of your relationship with her and that's amazing, she's a lucky girl. Maybe someday they'll come up with a way so you can both make a baby together and if you treat her right then I'm certain she'll fall as hard in love with you as you will with her." I told her honestly. The girl was a perfect girlfriend, from the sound of it, and her girl, hopefully future girlfriend, was so indescribably lucky to have her. _

"_I know, who would have guessed that Alex Russo has a heart, right?" She joked through a sniffle as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was so emotional over the girl and I couldn't help but get a good feeling about the girl._

_*End Flashback* Back to Mitchie's POV_

When my mom finished telling her story I had stood up and was next to Alex who was turned slightly on her chair to face me. I crouched down to her level and took both of her incredibly soft hands in my own gently.

"Is that really how you feel?" I asked her unsurely. Alex nodded slightly, probably embarrassed at what my mom had told me. I grinned at her happily, so glad that I knew my feelings for her were reciprocated, then I smashed my lips into hers passionately, not even caring that my mom was in the room.

Alex pulled me onto her lap so that I was straddling her and tangled her hands in my black hair whilst my hands held onto her small waist tightly, my nails digging into her skin through her shirt. It wasn't until my mom cleared her throat that we pulled apart and I shifted so that I had both of my legs hanging over her legs and my head nestled into her neck.

"Alex, I just want you both to know that yesterday when my baby girl told me that she had a girlfriend, that she liked girls, it terrified me. I wanted nothing more than to scream at her and tell her that she'll get over it and it's a phase," My mom began, shocking me slightly at what she was admitting. "but then I thought about you and how you were so sure about being gay and that you were so happy with a girl, I thought about how despite the fact that when you do come out you'll be ridiculed and judged it didn't bother you because the girl you were with made you so happy. I decided that after meeting you tonight, of course not knowing that I would actually be meeting you, if Mitchie was as obviously happy as you were when you were speaking to me, that I could accept and appreciate her being with a girl as long as my baby was happy." She explained. Neither of us spoke, we both knew there was still more. "I am so happy that you're the girl that Mitchie chose to be with, I'm so glad that you really do care about her because if you didn't you wouldn't have told me all that you did because you didn't know at the time that you were talking about my daughter." She finished, taking a sip of her lemonade. I grinned at my mom, despite that she wasn't willing to accept it straight away, apparently, I couldn't have been happier that she liked my girlfriend almost as much as I did.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe; you have no idea how much that means to me. I will always do everything I can to make your daughter happy and I will always defend her. I can't wait for her to start at our school on Monday so I can be with her every single day and see that beautiful smile of hers every day as well." Alex told my mom sincerely, making realisation hit that since my mom was Alex's teacher and I was moving to my mom's school I would be going to school with Alex. I couldn't stop a huge grin from breaking out on my face as I hopped off of Alex's lap and collected our mostly empty dinner plates.

"Alex, dear, you're not my student now, you're my daughter's girlfriend. Ms. Munroe is for in school, call me Sonny." My mom told my girlfriend who ginned at her.

I couldn't possibly be happier than I was in that moment; my girlfriend and my mom got along perfectly and in just five days I would be starting school with my beautiful girlfriend and my mom to take care of me.


	9. First Day

**Monday **

"Mitchie, come on we need to leave now!" My mom called to me from downstairs. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was only seven forty-five. I quickly finished applying my usual amount of mascara and puffed my hair up a little to make it look messier than it actually was. "Mitchie, I'm not kidding, let's go!" She yelled again as I left my bedroom and locked the door behind me.

The new school uniform my mom had purchased for me over the weekend was exactly the same as Alex's; a dark and light blue plaid skirt, a black blazer, a black tie and a white shirt. I'd topped it off with my lucky long-chained gold crucifix necklace and a pair of plain patent black stiletto heels which made me look around five foot six rather than just five foot. My ankle had completely healed after a couple of days so I could walk in heels again, which I believed to be a godsend, and all my visible bruises had faded enough to be completely covered with makeup. The only injury that hadn't completely disappeared was the angry purple bruise on my right hip but it had faded immensely. I was no longer in any pain and as I walked down the stairs my mom fake wolf-whistled at me to show her appreciation.

"You look beautiful, my darling. But if you're late for your meeting with the principal you'll regret it, honestly. Come on, I promise you won't have to leave at this stupid time again, they tend to save this time to be in for the teachers." My mom joked as she led us to her car. I smiled weakly at her; she knew I was nervous about starting a new school despite the fact that this time I knew someone there. "I wish you wouldn't plaster yourself in makeup so much… you're so beautiful." She told me as we stopped at the traffic lights. She was just looking at me, taking in what I looked like as if I was going to disappear sometime soon.

"You know how I feel about myself, mom…" I mumbled, looking down to prevent her from seeing my face. I felt especially ugly today, I tried not to, but honestly I just needed Alex to tell me I was beautiful. I was so nervous about meeting loads of new people and my mom telling me I was beautiful previously boosted my confidence a little but she had to say that because she was my mom.

"I know sweetie, but you are naturally beautiful and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mom…" She trailed off, watching the way I was picking at my long manicured nails. "You nervous?" She asked me knowingly. I nodded silently and looked out of the window, willing the lights to change to green so we could move and get to the school quicker. "You can smoke… if you want…" She trailed off. This would be the second time I'd smoked in front of her; I guessed that she just knew it would help me to relax a little.

"Thanks." I murmured, pulling a fresh packet of menthol cigarettes from my purse and quickly grabbing one, lighting it with the lighter that Alex had bought for me during a date when I didn't have one to hand.

"Just put the window all the way down, I don't want the smell to linger." She instructed, pressing the main control pad to bring her window and the two in the back as far down as they would possibly go.

We soon arrived at the school and just before we pulled in to the gates I tossed my cigarette out of the window, earning a disapproving look from my mom. The parking lot we went to was specifically there for teachers and it was half-full. My mom pulled into a space with her name on it and we both got out, my mom leading the way to the principal's office.

We were greeted by a thirty-something year old man with grey hair and a stomach which protruded over his pants slightly. He wore plain black pants with a plain white button up shirt much like my own and a red tie, all together making him look smart.

"Good morning, Ms. Munroe, Mitchie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he nodded politely to my mom and shook my hand firmly, leading us inside his office to sit opposite a cluttered desk. "Now, Mitchie, I have your file here and everything seems to be looking good. Your mom explained to me the severity of your situation in your previous school and when she did I just couldn't bring myself to say no to your transfer. You seem to be an excellent and exceedingly bright pupil and I'm sure you'll be a much appreciated addition to our school." He told me kindly with a soft smile. My mom grinned at me proudly, she'd always prided herself in making sure I got far in life with my good grades, she got pregnant with me when she was just twenty years old in college and everyone told her that I would amount to nothing with such a young mother. She went out of her way to prove them wrong. "Now, let's discuss your day, shall we?"

After handing me my schedule he explained to me that I would be in my mom's English class (meaning I would be in Alex's too) and that after recent request from my mom, Alex and I had been put in as many classes together as possible since she was the only person I knew. I doubted highly that he would have complied with the request had he have known that Alex was my girlfriend but I wasn't complaining.

I had five of my eight periods with Alex, excluding tuition where I would be in my mom's group for her own peace of mind, and the only lessons that I wasn't with her were Biology, Spanish and Math.

At eight fifteen I was released from the principal's office and my mom showed me to my first lesson which was Spanish so that meant no Alex.

My first three lessons of the day were Spanish, Math then Biology which wasn't really a bad thing because it meant that once they were over I would get to spend the whole day with Alex. Whilst I was sitting in Biology, listening to the teacher go over things that I'd already covered in my previous school, I felt my phone vibrate in my bra.

_Lexi: I'll meet you by your locker at the start of break? You can come meet my friends if you'd like._

I smiled at the text and quickly tapped in a reply under the table before slipping my phone into my bra, earning a knowing look from the teacher who brushed it off upon seeing that I had put my phone away again.

Break rolled around quickly and sure enough, Alex was at my locker waiting for me to meet her there. I didn't really know where I was going but I knew that my locker was in the English block near my tuition room so I knew that all I had to do was find my way out of the main school building and into the only other building on the school grounds.

"Hey beautiful, it's nice to see you here." She greeted me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pecking my lips softly, catching me off guard because I knew she wasn't out in school so I wasn't expecting her to be so forward. I looked at her quizzically and she answered my silent question. "I'm not out because I never had a reason to be, I refuse to hide my relationship with you because it's a good reason to be out. I want to hold my girlfriends hand and kiss her without hiding, is that allowed?" She asked me with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I giggled shyly and ducked my head as she took my hand in hers and interlaced our fingers, leading me away from my locker and outside. "Come on, let's go smoke. You can meet my friends." She told me as she held the door open for me to leave the English block.

"How are we going to smoke at school?" I asked her obliviously. At the girls' school we were only allowed to go off-site at lunch and until then we couldn't smoke because there was literally a teacher on duty wherever you went. Alex laughed at me quietly and began to lead us to the far end of the school playing field where I could vaguely make out a group of around fifty people huddled together around a tree in the cold winter air.

"Teachers don't come up here for ten minutes so it gives us chance to smoke before they come up, we do it every day. On Fridays your mom is the one that has to come and break us up so you have even less to worry about then." She explained to me as we neared the group. A few people were keeping watch for teachers so they were alternating between themselves who got to smoke and when.

"Hey guys!" Alex exclaimed happily to a group of around seven people that were to the left of the group huddle. They all said hello in some way to her then looked at me expectantly, taking notice of the fact that Alex and I were holding hands. "This is Mitchie, my girlfriend." She told them casually, causing one of the girls in the group to choke on her smoke and grimace at the taste and a guy with dark hair to hand ten bucks to a girl who sported short blonde hair with a smirk in Alex's direction.

"Alex, you're gay?" asked the girl that was previously choking. Alex nodded with a small shrug as she handed me her cigarette after smoking half of it. "I didn't know that."

"No one did, I never hid it but you never asked." She told them, moving behind me to wrap her arms around my waist from behind to keep us warm.

"Uh, I did, James and I had a bet and I just won." said the girl with short hair, showing her newly-earned ten dollar bill to Alex to prove her point and then pocketing it in her slightly faded blazer. "I knew all along." She said. Alex shrugged, she didn't seem to care about whether her friends accepted it or not, she was just open.

After a few minutes of comfortable chatter the group of us began walking away from the field; just in time apparently because an old balding man who was obviously a teacher was walking toward the quickly-dispersing group.

"So, Mitchie, how long have you and Alex been together?" A girl whose name I'd learnt to be Bethan asked me kindly, trying to bring me properly into the group conversation. The question caught me off-guard; I wasn't really expecting anyone to pay any attention to me as we all sat down at a table in an empty classroom with another five pupils who joined the conversation casually. I assumed they were the non-smokers of the group.

"Uhm… we've been dating since like, early September but she asked me to be her girlfriend just over a week ago… so we've been together for like two and a half months." I answered finally, realising that it was nearing the middle of November… meaning that it was nearly my eighteenth birthday.

"That's so adorable, someone finally tamed her." A boy whose name I didn't know commented, earning a few quiet chuckles from other members of the group and a punch in the arm from Alex.

"You say that like I'm some slut who can't keep her pants up but realistically, you guys don't know anything about my dating life, you just know that no guys have managed to get me and now you know why." She told him firmly, making it evident that she wasn't impressed by his comment. "And for the record guys, I'm not a player of any sort, I've had one girlfriend in the past and it ended badly. I intend to be one hundred percent faithful to Mitchie and I know that she'll be faithful back." She told them all proudly before she kissed my cheek softly, causing a few of the girls to say 'aw' at how adorable she was being.

I smiled adoringly at her before the warning bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What lesson do we have now babe?" I asked Alex, knowing that for the rest of the day we had lessons together.

"You're going to hate this but we have gym, do you have gym clothes?" She asked me quietly, obviously not expecting me to have them.

"I do actually; I brought literally everything I could possibly have needed to avoid a situation where I might have to embarrassingly borrow clothes from the school." I told her, proud of my smart idea. "They're in my purse so we don't have to go to my locker." I added as we stood up and Alex pulled my chair out for me like a real gentle-girl. "You're so polite." I commented as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close to her so we could walk together.

"Shh, I don't want the word to get round." She whispered, giggling quietly at her own attempt at a joke. We stopped outside the girls changing rooms and waited with the rest of the group.

"Hey everybody, Alex Russo is poli…" I began to shout to wind her up, earning the attention of every girl around us. Alex laughed and cut me off by pressing her finger to my lips, pushing me up against the hard wall. She quickly replaced her index finger with her lips and in that moment I didn't care about who was looking or my surroundings. I heard a few gasps as our lips connected but there were no snide comments or people pushing us which was a nice change from where I'd come from.

I completely lost track of time and groaned loudly when Alex was forced to pull away from me. "If Alex would like to get her tongue out of the new girl's throat then we can go in," I heard a cheery, mature voice before Alex disconnected her lips from mine with a loud laugh.

"Oh, please, like us using tongues is for show, that doesn't happen unless we're alone." She quipped with an eyebrow wiggle, earning herself a quick reflex smack in the arm from me and an eye-roll from the teacher.

The voice belonged to a short and cheery looking PE teacher dressed in a dark pink jacket and matching pink pants, both carrying the school logo. "Alex, new girl, a word please." She told us as she unlocked the door to let the other girls in. Once they'd all entered the changing rooms the kind-looking teacher turned to the two of us as we held hands shamelessly in front of her.

"First of all, I'm Ms. Sutton, welcome to the school," She began, putting her hand out to shake my free one.

"Mitchie." I mumbled quietly to her, embarrassed at what she had just witnessed.

"Pleasure to meet you and welcome to the group Mitchie, it's clear that you know Alex which is great but I do have to speak with the two of you seriously now." She told us firmly, gesturing for the two of us to go into the PE office which was situated next door to the changing rooms. "Now girls, after what I've just witnessed I need your word that you'll be mature and platonic when you're in the changing rooms. The school rules are that boys and girls can't change together because of inappropriate behaviour, if I allow you two to change together I need you to promise me that you will be appropriate in there, which means no eye-sex or anything along those lines." She told us bluntly, looking between the two of us and smiling to show us that she didn't mind and she really was just following the rules.

"We swear, miss. Aside from Ms. Munroe you're the only other teacher that I respect. It used to be equal but since I found out that she's my girlfriend's mom I kind of respect her more, no offence or anything but…"

"Alex, shut it, you're rambling." I told her with a laugh. She tended to do that when she was uncomfortable or she thought she was on the verge of offending someone.

"Ah, so you must be Sonny's daughter, unless Alex is the player that I've heard about." The teacher commented with a smile directed at the both of us.

"What the hell? Why does _everyone _think that I'm a player?! I've had one girlfriend aside from Mitch and aside from those two I've not been with anyone else." Alex defended herself immediately, I could tell by the look on her face that she was genuinely shocked at what everyone had heard but she didn't seem to be taking it to heart.

"I'm kidding, Alex. Go and show your girlfriend to the changing rooms and get ready." Ms. Sutton instructed Alex with the same smile that was yet to disappear.

After changing and trying oh-so-hard not to watch Alex whilst she did we were all ordered into the gymnasium where the group of around thirty girls were split into three teams to play dodgeball.

By our sixth period lunch break I was finally adjusting to seeing boys walking around the school as well as girls. Alex's friends seemed to accept me into their group which I was thankful for and throughout the day I'd had no negative comments about my relationship with Alex. The news had of course spread like wildfire but that was to be expected in a high school where we weren't exactly hiding it. It wasn't until seventh period when someone actually said something to us about it but even then Alex gave the guy a threatening look when he asked if he could watch and he backed off.

"Are you like the school hard ass or something?" I asked Alex as we strolled casually down to our English lesson, the final lesson of the day with my mom. Alex's head snapped up and she looked at me with a devilish smirk.

"Watch this and then decide for yourself," She told me, her eyes landing on a girl who I noticed was in our gym class. "Hey, bitch, what the hell have you been saying about me?!" she growled angrily at the girl who got a terrified look in her eyes.

"W-What?! I… N-nothing, I swear, Alex!" she defended herself nervously, turning away from the water fountain which she was using to refill her drinks bottle.

"Good. Do one," she told her threateningly. The girl quickly scarpered until she was out of our sight and Alex turned to me, all evidence of any kind of anger completely wiped from her. "That answer your question?" she asked with a smirk.

"Okay, you are… has she really been saying anything about you?" I asked her curiously, unsure of whether or not that was all an act to prove to me how 'hard' she was.

"Nah, I just like to scare people occasionally. I don't want people to think I'm going soft so every once in a while I will assert my authority." She informed me as if it was nothing. The idea of Alex being rough and scary turned me on so much, I literally just wanted to slam her against the lockers we were walking past and take her right then and there.

"I like that… you're so hot." I told her nervously. We'd only ever said 'beautiful' or something like that and whilst it was amazing how she could make me feel like I was, neither of us ever crossed the line into 'hot'.

"I like it when you call me that." She whispered into my ear, her hot breath hitting me and only turning me on more. I was in dire need of relief and if this lesson didn't pass quickly so I could go home and 'fix myself' I'd probably explode, no exaggeration.

"I like it when you touch me, like I seriously need you to touch me right now." I told her as we approached the bathroom situated inside the English block.

It took only those words for Alex to drag me inside and pull me into a tiny cubicle. The last time I was in school toilets I was getting the shit kicked out of me but being with Alex made me feel safe from everything and everyone.

It took only seconds for her to start running her hands up and down my bare thighs, teasing me over my underwear. She knew how turned on I was and she was totally using it against me. "Alex for fuck sake, I warned you about starting something you can't finish." I growled at her as the pad of her thumb brushed gently over my fabric-covered clit. She smirked at me and captured my lips between hers, biting roughly at my bottom lip. I only pulled away from her when I felt my phone vibrate in my bra.

_Mom: Get to class now, the both of you. Don't make me mark you late on your first day x_

"Ugh, we need to go." I told Alex reluctantly. She scratched down my thighs roughly and I moaned loudly before exiting the stall with her behind me.

This lesson was going to be interesting, to say the least.

**Okay so I'm super sorry for not updating sooner! My laptop broke and it went off for repair and yada, yada, yada. I'm going away for two weeks tomorrow so no updates until then!**

**Reviews will make me update as soon as I'm back. Js. **


	10. Sick, Wink, Wink

**Mitchie's POV**

As we approached the classroom that Alex told me was my mom's, I noticed a full class of kids sitting quietly at their desks whilst my mom checked attendance. Alex and I were holding hands as she knocked the door, causing my mom to look up and sigh visibly at us. As Alex pushed the door open it made a loud creaking sound, causing everyone that wasn't already watching to see who knocked to look up and notice us.

"Wait outside, girls." My mom ordered us strictly.

We sat on the steps outside the classroom, never once allowing our hands to disconnect. I crossed my legs roughly, the tingling that Alex had previously left there still hitting me strongly.

"You've got me so hot baby… wanna ditch and fix me?" I whispered into her ear, seductively biting her lobe when I'd finished.

"Oh my god, you're so sexy when you… unf… what exactly would you want me to do to you?" She asked, testing the waters to see how far I'd go with her. I smirked; I was never one to lose a game.

"I want you to take me away from here and fuck me senseless; I want your face between my legs and your lips working wonders on my clit because what you do with your tongue in my mouth makes it obvious that you'll be great when you go down there." I told her seriously, causing her to blush profusely and disconnect her hand, wrapping her arm around my back and slipping her hand underneath my butt.

Just as she squeezed, erupting a cross between a moan and a yelp from me, my mom came outside of the classroom. "Why are you so late?" She asked us sternly; right now she wasn't my mom, she was my teacher. "Alex, honey, do you not feel well? You're looking a little red and flustered." She suddenly switched to compassionate when she noticed that Alex didn't look like her usual self. Taking in Alex's blush and my look of heat caused her to piece together what she thought were the pieces of the puzzle and conclude that Alex was sick. Playing along couldn't hurt.

"Mom, she's sick, can we go home so I can look after her? I promise you can make us do the work later when she's feeling a bit better." I offered, knowing my mom too well to know she'd make us stay if Alex was sick.

"Of course, baby. I'll sign you out and you can go back to ours, there's soup in the cupboard which you can cook." She told us before rushing back into her classroom, emerging seconds later with two pink slips. "Here are your passes to leave; this is a one off because she's clearly sick. I shouldn't be doing this but I don't want you to get any worse. I hope you feel better soon, Alex."

With that we left hurriedly, both desperate to get to my house as quick as possible. As she drove, Alex took every opportunity that arose to brush the back of her hand against my covered-clit and every single time it caught me off guard, resulting in me jumping.

I couldn't even remember unlocking the front door, I could just remember being slammed forcefully into it the second I'd closed it. Alex wasted no time in stripping me, slipping my blazer from my arms and literally ripping my shirt open, not even bothering to undo the buttons which flew off around the room.

We made our way upstairs, never once disconnecting our lips or bodies.

Once we made it to my room Alex shoved me back onto my bed and straddled my waist. She made it look as if she was going to kiss me but instead she connected her lips to my neck and began to suck roughly on it, relentlessly sinking her teeth into my quickly-bruising skin.

"Aaah, Alex," I moaned out, quickly losing my ability to breathe properly. She pulled away and smirked at me; she knew exactly what effect she was having on me. Her hand slipped up my skirt quickly so she could rub my thighs, tantalisingly slowly, as she moved her lips from my neck and trailed them down the top half of my body, kissing, licking and sucking at every part of exposed skin she could get to. I whimpered involuntarily, trying desperately to prevent her from realising exactly how much control she really had over me.

"What do you want?" She asked in a husky voice, pulling my bra straps down from my shoulders with her teeth and grazing my shoulders in the process. I groaned and tangled my hands in her hair to stop myself from just doing the job that she should have been doing. "Tell me baby; tell me what to do, dominate me." She moaned out before licking the valley between my breasts then slipping her tongue underneath my bra to flick my nipple.

I seemed to be a moaning, groaning wreck underneath her and I knew that she was seeing it as a game; if I didn't tell her what I wanted she wouldn't do it and it was as simple as that. "Fuck me." I growled, trying to take charge and flip us over. I couldn't do it; she pinned me down harder and moved so she was looking into my eyes. She raised an eyebrow and trailed her tongue across her bottom lip, teasing me.

"Fuck you?" She asked. I nodded submissively, "That's a dirty word, Mitch… Are you a dirty girl?" She asked teasingly. I nodded, willing to agree to anything at this moment of desperation. Before she spoke again she reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, in one swift motion, tossing it uncaringly to the floor. "Fuck you how?"

Her head dipped down and she bit at my left nipple roughly, playing with the other one with both of her hands and erupting yet another mess of moans from the back of my throat. "Lexi, I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now I will go over there and get my vibrator and do it myself." I threatened her, being as genuine as I could. She looked up at me, a devilish glint residing in her eyes.

"You'll go nowhere and receive no real pleasure until you tell me _exactly _what you want."

This was it, time to switch on the dirty talk. "Touch me, touch me everywhere." I told her. She complied, touching everywhere except my centre, then looked at me expectantly. "I want you to get as many fingers inside me as you can, right now I don't even care if you hurt me." I growled at her, causing her to push my red thong to the side and slip her hand up my skirt, sliding a single finger inside me, finally offering me some sort of relief. "Oh, god," I hissed at her, letting my eyes roll back in my head as she added another two fingers. "Shit, baby, don't stop."

Another finger was slipped inside me and I was at my maximum with a total of four fingers inside me. She was really stretching me and it was kind of hurting but I was getting off on it, the pain only added to the immense amount of pleasure as she pumped in and out of me, making everything down there wetter by the pump. "Oh god, my clit…" I instructed her with no actual instructions. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I knew I'd have to continue. "Touch it, lick it, suck it, bite it," I ordered, enough for her to shift her face from opposite my own down to level with my centre. She pulled her fingers out of me, earning a saddened moan; then attached her tongue to my clit. "I didn't fucking tell you to pull out."

"Feisty… relax, I want to try something, I've never done it before but I've secretly always wanted to, if you don't mind." She breathed out, sucking her four fingers clean. I nodded, unsure of what she wanted to do. She grinned and quickly inserted a single finger inside me, pumping in and out extremely quickly before pulling it out again and admiring it. "That should do… lift your hips up," She instructed and I did, almost certain of what she was going to do. "If this hurts or you don't like it just tell me." She told me firmly as she reached behind me and slipped her moist finger into my ass.

"Oh shit." I breathed out, I knew that was what she was going to do but the feeling of it was still a shock.

"Does it hurt?" she asked worriedly, slowly beginning to retreat.

"Yes, don't take it out." I growled at her firmly. It did hurt but I was getting off on it, I'd experimented a few times with my vibrator in _that hole_ but I'd never really liked it… with Alex it was different and it was definitely pleasurable. She smirked and slowly began to pump her finger in my asshole, getting more confident with each pump and eventually _pounding_ my ass with her finger. I felt her go to insert another but I shook my head quickly to stop her. "One's enough for now; just get your tongue right up my pussy because I'm _so close_." I ordered her, the sensation in my ass building and only making me wetter.

Her tongue quickly complied with what I asked and I soon felt myself getting close to my peak.

All it took for her to completely bring me over the edge was a harsh bite on my clit and a sudden twist of her tongue, causing me to literally scream for her. "Aaaaah!" I yelled, not caring that the neighbours could probably hear. "Oh god, yes, Alex, oh god," I moaned uncontrollably, shaking as she helped me to ride out my orgasm.

Once I'd finally finished coming she crawled up the bed to lay with me, my skirt was pushed right up, covering my stomach and my underwear was totally in the wrong place but I didn't care enough to move either as her finger finally slipped out of my ass.

"You tasted so good." She told me, sucking all of her fingers clean, even the one that was in my ass. Even though I'd come down from my orgasm, the thought of her sucking me off of herself turned me on again. Thankfully this time it was bearable.

"I'm sure you taste just as great," I began with a smirk, switching our positions so I was the one in control.

**An hour later**

"Girls, I'm home, are you in?" My mom called from downstairs. We'd dozed off together after our vigorous activities, so the slightest noise woke us up and it terrified me. Alex and I were half asleep, naked, cuddled up in my bed with just a thin white sheet to keep us from being exposed.

"Yeah, mom, just a minute, Alex has thrown up, we're just cleaning it up." I called back quickly, gathering our uniform from the floor and quickly putting my own back on after tossing Alex's to her. My shirt was ruined; thankfully I had lots of white shirts and quickly threw one on from my closet.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to clean that, I can do it," She called, making her way up the stairs. I quickly kicked my bedroom door open once Alex had re-buttoned her shirt and straightened out her skirt. The tie wasn't important on her part because I could quickly come up with an excuse for that. I had a clean white shirt, my school skirt and tie on whilst Alex was lying on the bed, acting tired, with her shirt and skirt on, her tie and blazer residing on the floor in a pile. "I thought she threw up?" She asked me quizzically.

"Yeah, so did I but she didn't, it was just her coke coming back up so I wiped it with tissue and tossed it in the garbage can." I told her, gesturing to my trash can which was full of used-makeup-wipes which could easily be mistaken for tissue. My mom eyed me suspiciously then sat on my bed next to Alex who was doing a damn good job of feigning 'tired, sick girl.'

She gently pressed her hand to Alex's forehead, earning a pained groan from my incredible actress of a girlfriend. "What hurts, honey?" She asked caringly. Alex lost her composure for a split second before quickly regaining it and shifting away from my mom slightly then coughing.

"My head feels like it is being punched from inside on the front and my stomach feels queasy. My throat doesn't feel too good either," she lied easily, obviously so used to pretending to be sick.

"You're a little warm, maybe you should go to sleep for a little while?" My mom suggested kindly.

"I was, kind of, before you called up to us." Alex admitted quietly, making her voice deliberately groggy.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep, honey. Have you had some of that soup?" My mom asked, referring to what she instructed us earlier. Alex shook her head and my mom looked at me, shocked. "Mitchie, you're a terrible girlfriend! Go downstairs and make your sick girlfriend some soup, now." She ordered me firmly upon Alex telling her she hadn't eaten.

"Oh, no, Ms. Munroe, it's okay. She gave me something else to eat." Alex said, aimed more at me alongside a wink which my mom didn't seem to catch on to. "Honestly, I can live without soup."

"All right then, honey, if you're sure. Try and get some rest, I need you better for tomorrow's lesson; I promise it's something you two will be interested in." My mom told the both of us with a smirk. She left the room but didn't close the door, standing her ground with the 'no closed doors' rule that she'd enforced when Alex first came over.

Alex and I looked at each other questioningly then burst into laughter which we managed to control the volume of, somehow.

"You know baby, I really am a little tired after all that _eating, _a nap doesn't sound half bad." Alex suggested as she supressed a yawn. I smiled adoringly at her and nodded in agreement, feeling a wave of tiredness overwhelm me. I trudged slowly over to my bed where Alex was lying on the left and flopped down lazily next to her. "A nap is great no matter what, but a nap with you in my arms sounds perfect no matter when it is." She told me, being cheesy as hell. I grinned at her and climbed under the covers, tangling my legs with hers.

"You're beautiful and that was amazing. This time last year, if someone had told me I'd be having the best sex of my life with a girl I'd have told them they were crazy, yet it just happened." I admitted quietly to her as I fought a losing battle against the yawn that escaped my lips. I nestled my head in the crook of her neck and draped my right arm across her toned stomach, lying on my side snuggled up to the beautiful girl next to me.

"This time last year if someone had told me I'd meet someone like you I'd have said the same. I'm so glad I met you, Mitch." She whispered to me as she began stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and hummed in response, unable to form a proper sentence being suddenly so tired.

**Sonny's POV**

The girls had been in Mitchie's room for over three hours and I hadn't heard a peep out of them. I would normally be suspicious given Mitchie's recent past but since Alex was clearly sick I didn't think anything of it. At six o'clock the dinner I'd prepared for the three of us was ready and I'd called up to the girls, receiving no response.

After a few minutes of still no response I made my way upstairs to Mitchie's room where I found my little girl snuggled into her girlfriend's side, the both of them fast asleep. Mitchie had her arm slung across Alex's waist over the sheets whilst Alex had both of her arms wrapped protectively around Mitchie's shoulders. I smiled slightly at the sight of them, I didn't like one bit that Mitchie was in a relationship with a girl nor that she was gay but out of all the girls she could have been with, I was glad she was with Alex.

I knew it was wrong but when Mitchie told me that she was gay I just wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at her and tell her to get over it, I wanted nothing more than for her to burst into laughter and tell me she was kidding. For a split second I even wanted her to have been into hard drugs or addicted to alcohol rather than gay; something that was fixable, that I could help her to overcome.

It sounds so bad but no parent wants their child to tell them that they're gay, especially not when it's their only child. I love my daughter more than anything else on the planet and I knew I always would, after the fight I fought for her I knew that she was all I had.

I was trying so hard to accept her because I knew that the way she was feeling wasn't her fault, I knew that everything I was saying to her should be true, that I was just happy that she was happy, but honestly, I'd kill to see her happy with a guy.

My problem not being that she won't be able to become a mother herself or that she'll never live a 'normal' life, my only problem was that at only seventeen years old, she'd already been forced out of her school and almost hospitalised because of it. I didn't want a life of judgement and ridicule for my little girl.

I was trying to accept her, I really was, but it was just _so _hard.


	11. The Talk

**What's this? Two updates in one week? This shit cray. Anyway, I'm going to try and update more often on the condition that I get my formerly usual ten reviews. Your ideas in reviews are _great_ and I really appreciate them but I basically have the majority of this story written. However, I will be starting a new one soon and idea's would be fabulous. So yeah, anything you'd like to see in a new story, just let me know. **

**Alex**

The day after Mitchie and I had sex we went to school together; I'd ended up falling asleep with her afterward and just not reawakening until the next morning.

During third period I received a note from the office runner saying that Ms. Munroe wanted to speak with me, which I found to be strange but thought nothing of it, so at break I stood outside her classroom door and knocked hard, rather than taking Mitchie for a cigarette I got Bethan to take her and made my way to see my favourite teacher.

"Alex, hey, come on in," She greeted me kindly, opening the door. I followed her inside sceptically and sat opposite her at her desk where she smiled kindly at me and sat down herself.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her casually, not letting on that I was extremely curious as to why she called me to her classroom during my only break until lunch.

"I was just wondering what you're doing for Mitchie's birthday?" She asked as she closed a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and pushed it aside. My eyes bulged in my head at the mention of my girlfriend's birthday; she hadn't mentioned anything about it and I honestly had no clue when it was since she didn't have it marked on Facebook. "I assume she told you, didn't she?"

"No, she never said anything, when is it?" I asked calmly.

"November nineteenth, Friday next week." She informed me kindly. "She doesn't like a fuss so she doesn't tend to tell people but I just assumed she would have mentioned it to you…" She trailed off, clearly shocked that I didn't know.

"No, she never said anything… damn, I better get spending." I commented quickly, thinking in my brain how much money I'd have to buy her something amazing. Work that night, Thursday and Sunday afternoon meant a hundred and eight dollars, alongside work Tuesday and Thursday evening which would overall leave me with a hundred and eighty. The perfect idea popped in to my mind. "Would she be allowed to sleep over at my house on her birthday?" I asked hopefully. Birthday sex seemed like a good place to start.

Ms. Munroe looked as if she was considering it then shook her head, "Alex, honey, I would have trusted her and said yes a few months ago but after finding out that she has had sex I'd prefer it if she didn't, especially since I know that you have too. It's not that I don't like you or anything because I really do, it's just that I'd prefer for you to stay at ours where I know she's not stupid enough to do anything under my roof." She concluded eventually. I resisted the strong urge to laugh at her and nodded in agreement. "So, do you have any ideas about what you want to do for her? I'm going to take her for lunch during our school lunch-break which you're welcome to come to if you'd like." She told me, probably to prevent me from planning anything during lunch.

"I'll pass thanks, you should spend some mother-daughter time on your own with her, I'll probably just come over early and bring her presents round, take her for breakfast and dinner and throw her a party or something." I voiced my thoughts and considered how much it would cost. My dad _loved _Mitchie so he wouldn't mind closing the sub-shop to throw her a party if I begged him and promised to work for free the following week.

"That sounds lovely, what are you thinking of getting her?" She pressed, generally wanting to know, probably so we didn't double up on anything.

"I dunno, I'll have a look and let you know when I've found something."

"Okay, well I've got her VIP Paramore tickets and an eighteen necklace. I'm assuming it'll be you she'll give the extra ticket to." She told me informatively. I grinned at the thought of going to see Hayley Williams live with my girlfriend then meeting her as well.

"Great, well I'll do some thinking and let you know what I come up with," I told her as I began to get up.

"Alex, wait, I do need to speak to you about something else as well." I sat back down at this and looked at her intently, waiting for her to continue. "Now that I've got you on your own I'll give you the talk that Mitchie's father would be giving had he been here." She began, grimacing at the mention of Mitchie's dad whom before now I'd never heard anything about. I gulped audibly at that sentence, knowing exactly what was coming. "Mitchie is my baby, I don't care how old she is, she's my little girl, she's my _only _reasoning behind life. If anything were to happen to her I literally do not know what I would do… I know you're a good kid, Alex, and I appreciate that you make her happy. Don't mess that up, she's special, despite the way she is with all the rebellious things she does I know that she's a good kid too. She is everything to me, seeing her hurt at the hands of someone else hurt me probably more than it hurt her, do not hurt her. Honestly, this was not my first choice for her, I'd like nothing more than for her to tell me she wants to be with a guy but ultimately as long as she's happy I can cope with it. Alex, I'm warning you now; if you hurt my baby, I will not take it lightly. Please, don't." She threatened me firmly. I gulped loudly at the threat. Ms. Munroe wasn't scary in the slightest but every mother is scary about the topic of their babies. Honestly, I was just shocked about what she'd said about preferring for Mitchie to be with a guy, she seemed so accepting and cool with it.

"I will never hurt her intentionally, I want to be there to protect her, to help her, I want to always be there for her and more importantly, I want to fall in love with her which I'm beginning to do." I admitted quietly. I'd never really considered love to be an option for me until I met Mitchie.

"Good," She said, basically dismissing me with her single word. I went to stand again and once more she pulled me back. "Alex, I appreciate what you're doing for my little girl, I've never seen her so happy." She mumbled quietly. I smiled greatly, just glad that I was making Mitchie happy.

"I'm glad that I get to be the one to make her so happy." I told Ms. Munroe, genuineness lacing my words.

"You can go now, go and find your girlfriend and get that amazing smile on her face. I'll see you both eighth period."

I found Mitchie down at the smokers tree with my group of friends who were all involving her in their conversation, causing me to smile at my best friends' interaction with my girlfriend. Having your friends hate your girlfriend or vice versa could possibly be one of life's worst problems. At least, it definitely could be when you're seventeen.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as I got near enough to them. Mitchie turned around at the sound of my voice and grinned at me when she saw me, enveloping me into a soft embrace. I smiled and hugged her back before sneakily taking the half-smoked cigarette from her hand with a wink.

"Hey, bitch, that's mine!" She argued, trying to take it back. I took a long, tantalisingly slow drag on it to wind her up and she huffed angrily at me. "You're lucky you're cute." She mumbled as she took the cigarette that Bethan offered her kindly.

"You know I'm damn cute," I told her with a smirk, earning an eye roll from her.

**Mitchie**

When eighth period rolled around we were both inexplicably tired. We arrived at my mom's classroom early because we had a supply teacher for seventh. She was leaning over her computer, staring blankly at the screen with a slightly horrified look on her face.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted her as I pushed the door open and let us into her classroom. Alex loosened her grip on my waist and smiled at my mom as she led us to our seats which were apparently in the back left corner, the same as every other class that we were in together.

"Mitchie, what have I told you about calling me that in school? You have to call me Ms. Munroe." She reminded me with a stern look. I rolled my eyes and threw my purse on the floor next to me.

"What's up?" I asked, gesturing toward the computer screen that seemed to have shocked her slightly. She sighed loudly and closed whatever she was on.

"I just got an e-mail from the principal… I've been selected to teach a sex-ed class for the freshmen on Thursday." She told me as she wheeled her swivel chair over to her desk and crossed her legs, straightening out the papers in front of her.

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned confusedly. I mean, I knew my mom was very private and didn't make it even remotely obvious when she had sex but she had to do it.

"Mitch, I don't do… that kind of thing… it makes me really uncomfortable."

"Mom, everyone does it." I told her, trying to bite back a laugh at her denial.

"I don't…" She trailed off. "The last person that I… did those kinds of things with… was your father and he was the only one. We only did it a couple of times and I hardly know anything about any of it. I wouldn't even be able to tell you how to put a condom on a banana which I have to show them!" She exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose. I heard Alex giggling almost inaudibly next to me and harshly pressed down on her foot with my own to make her stop laughing at my mom's predicament. _Stilettos are a bitch._

"Ow! The fuck was that for?!" She yelled at me, leaning down to rub her sore foot.

"Language." My mom muttered at Alex's outburst. "Mitch, I thought you knew that I didn't do anything like that, what, did you think the whole 'I'm innocent and don't know anything about the kind of things you do' thing was just an act?" She asked me as if it were out of the question.

"Kinda, yeah," I admitted, realising that she was genuinely serious. "Do you need my help with this?" I asked her awkwardly.

"_Absolutely not!"_ She responded almost immediately. This time Alex couldn't control her laughter and she burst into a fit of giggles which didn't go unnoticed by my embarrassed mother. "Alex, go outside and compose yourself whilst I speak to Mitchie." She told her firmly, causing Alex to get up, kiss my cheek and walk out, still laughing quietly to herself. As soon as the door closed my mom got a dead serious look on her face.

"Sorry about her, she's a little inappropriate at times," I apologised on Alex's behalf. My mom sighed and scribbled something out on a piece of paper in front of her. "I can help you with your class if you want mom, I uhm… I obviously know more about this kind of thing than you do." I offered her sincerely. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"No way in heck is that happening, Mitchie. I don't need to know how much my_ underage_ daughter knows about sex. I'll just ask him to change it for me or if it comes to it I guess I'll have to do some research." She decided aloud. I shook my head and caught a glimpse of Alex breathing deeply outside the door in an attempt to subside her laughter.

"Or you could go out, get drunk and get laid." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"Excuse me?" She asked, when I didn't answer she continued. "I do not need to go out and get drunk or have… intimate relations with anyone." She quickly defended. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she looked down, avoiding making eye contact with me. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the conversation but watching her squirm was rather amusing. "Mitch, I have no desire to do any of those things. I could tell you on one hand how many times I've done the second one and I've never been drunk before, that's why I struggled to accept and understand it when I found out what you're doing." She continued shyly. I laughed at that, almost as much as Alex was, earning a glare from my mom which caused me to stifle my laughter.

"Wait… you're being serious?" I asked her, purely shocked. I just thought she was quiet about what she did; I never thought it was genuine. "Wow." I breathed out, unable to form any other words from pure shock.

"I wasn't interested in breaking the law and doing things underage, smoking never appealed to me, drugs definitely didn't and I was pregnant on my twenty-first birthday so I couldn't drink even if I had wanted to, after you were born I was always busy with you or college and eventually I just lost any interest in trying alcohol. Your father wasn't a nice guy but he had a way of getting me to go into the bedroom with him, otherwise I would never have had you and I probably would never have done anything like that, I'm just not interested in it." She admitted proudly, I knew her parents were strict on her but I never really expected that. My father had been mentioned in this conversation more than any other conversation that we'd ever had so I decided to take a leap.

"Mom, why don't we ever talk about him? I don't even know his name, all I know is that he wasn't a nice guy… can we talk about him? I've always wondered why I don't have one." Her head quickly snapped up at this and she got a sort of… distant look in her eye.

"You don't need a father, you have me." She told me, clearly offended that she thought I wanted more.

"I know that and I love you more than anyone in the world but I'd like to know where I come from, why you're not still together… that kind of thing." I explained, finally voicing around fifteen years' worth of thoughts.

"It's hard for me… can we have this discussion later? I will tell you everything you want to know but after it I won't be fit to teach a class because it winds me up, so I'll tell you when you get home from work tonight, okay?" She offered tiredly. I nodded in agreement just as Alex walked back in.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to offend you." She apologised as soon as she'd closed the door behind her and made her way back to her seat.

"It's fine, Alex," She replied, noticing a few pupils queuing up outside the classroom door. "Come on in guys!" She called loudly, prompting the class to begin entering ready for the lesson ahead.


	12. Chad Dylan CooperTorres

**Sonny's POV**

At ten o'clock I was sitting on the couch, ready for Mitchie to return home from work, dreading the talk we were about to have. I couldn't stop thinking about how she would react and what I would say to her. The memories of everything still played fresh in my mind and I was terrified of reliving them when I finally told her all about my past.

My phone ringing from next to me pulled me from my thoughts and I saw that it was Mitchie calling.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering why she was bothering to call me when she was due home within the next ten minutes.

"Hey, Mom, I was wondering if Alex could stay over tonight please." She hinted nervously.

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't let a boy sleep over so I'm not letting your girlfriend sleep over; I thought you wanted to talk tonight anyway?" I asked her, using that as an excuse for Alex to not stay. It wasn't that I didn't like Alex but I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of my little girl having a girlfriend, let alone a girlfriend that slept over on a regular basis.

"I do but Alex won't judge you… please, Mom." She asked again and I shook my head before realising that she couldn't see me. She didn't know that Alex and I had arranged for her to sleep over on her birthday and honestly, that to me was pushing it.

"No. Not happening, Michelle." I told her firmly. She sighed over the phone and mumbled something to Alex who groaned in annoyance in the background. "I let her sleep over yesterday when you didn't even ask, she's not staying again. That was a one off." I told her before hanging up the phone, not willing to argue with her.

Fifteen minutes later she came through the front door and sat on the couch opposite me, still slightly annoyed that I hadn't allowed Alex to stay over.

"So, what do you want to know about your father?" I asked her, getting straight to the point.

"Everything." She told me simply.

"His name was Chad Dylan Cooper-Torres, but he always dropped the Torres because he thought it made him sound too 'namey,' he used to always tell me how much he hated the stupid name. You got Torres because I knew that he would never search for you using that name, it would be Munroe or Cooper but never Torres. He was the vainest guy I'd ever met but something drew me in to him. He was gorgeous, every girl in college wanted him but he chose me, he made me feel special and wanted for a few months before we got serious…"

_Flashback._

_It was my first day of college at NYU, I had worked all my life for this and I got it. When I arrived at my first lecture I noticed a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes watching me as I walked in, despite the amount of slutty-looking girls swooning over him. As I walked past him, he wolf-whistled at me and I blushed a deep crimson._

_Throughout the lesson I caught him looking at me repeatedly and at the end he waited behind for me because I was speaking to the lecturer._

_"Hey there, pretty lady. I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper." He introduced himself outside the door, putting his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and he brought it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand softly and causing me to giggle like a schoolgirl._

_"I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe." I replied, blushing at his action. He grinned at me, the light from the skylight bouncing off his shiny white teeth and causing them to sparkle._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonny. I know you may probably think I'm a little forward but I think you're beautiful, I would really love to take you out some time." He told me boldly as we walked slowly through the school grounds. I was taken aback by what he'd just said; I'd never had a boyfriend before, I'd never even had my first kiss. I wasn't someone that guys would pay attention to in high school and I expected college to be the same so when the guy that every girl seemed to be attracted to asked me out, I just couldn't resist. _

_"Sure," I told him simply, writing the address to the small apartment that my parents had bought me as a graduation gift. It was a few minutes away from the college so it was perfect for getting there and back without polluting the earth and it saved me having to share a dorm with someone I didn't know and that probably wouldn't like me. _

_"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked charmingly. I nodded in agreement, lost for words at this beautiful man's interest in me._

_After a few months of dating he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was everything a girl like me could ever want in a guy; he was sweet, understanding, caring, charming and gorgeous. He made me happy and I felt like I could really be myself around him. We literally never argued, we got on like a house on fire. He walked me to all my classes, even if he didn't have a class himself and he proudly walked around holding my hand, telling everyone that I was his girlfriend and that he was off-limits. _

_During the summer holidays after our first year of college he moved in with me and then a year later on August twentieth, my twentieth birthday, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. We hadn't done anything further than making out and he seemed totally okay with that, he would always stay at my apartment or I would stay in his dorm occasionally, we'd kiss in bed for a little bit and then we'd fall asleep in each other's arms cuddling. _

_My parents loved him, they welcomed him to the family with open arms and they gave him their permission to marry me before he actually proposed to me. He was everybody's idea of a perfect guy, he could have had any girl he wanted, yet he chose me; the girl who wanted to wait until marriage for sex and had never even had a boyfriend before. _

_Everything was blissful between us for a few months until Valentine's day. He showered me with cute, loving gifts all day from the moment I woke up and he took me out, treated me like a princess for the entire day; he took me to the zoo and afterward we went for a fancy meal. He'd had a few too many beers whilst I'd been the designated driver with no intentions of breaking the law and drinking at twenty. _

_"Baby, I have your last present in our bedroom. Give me five minutes then come in. Close your eyes before you come into the room; I want you to be totally surprised." He instructed me, causing me to become really curious and do as he asked. After he called me I made my way to our bedroom and found my surprise. _

_He'd lit a bunch of candles, put soft, romantic music on, covered the bed in rose petals and was standing there completely naked with a big, stupid grin on his face. "Baby, I think it's time we finally made love. We're getting married soon, we're committed to one another and I want us to make the ultimate commitment." He announced proudly as I shielded my eyes from the sight of him, panicking slightly at what he'd asked me to do. It was undeniable that he had a good body but I just couldn't._

_"I… Chad, this is so adorable… but I'm not ready." I admitted to him quietly as I took a seat on the bed, looking at the blank wall away from him. He sighed loudly and I heard him zipping something up. Assuming it was his jeans I turned around; I was right, thankfully._

_"Come on, Sonny, baby. You don't want me to go looking for this elsewhere, do you?" He asked me seriously. I panicked slightly; I didn't want to lose him to some slut that would give him exactly what he wanted at a click of his fingers. _

_"No, I really don't, Chad… I love you but I'm just not ready." I repeated myself softly, turning slightly to avoid his gaze as he stood in front of me to speak to me. "I thought you were okay with waiting until we get married." I told him sadly. _

_"I thought you were only joking," He replied, seeming slightly angry that I'd declined his advances. "God, you can't really expect me to stay with you if you're not giving me what I want… look at you, you're not even that hot! I could sleep with someone so much hotter than you and she'd be willing to do it every night, I mean, have you seen me?" He asked arrogantly, balling his fists in frustration. I shook my head, a few tears slipping from my eyes. _

_"Please don't say things like that." I whispered to him quietly, genuinely believing what he'd said to me. _

_"Why the fuck not?! They're totally true! I got told you were a virgin by my friends and I saw you as a challenge… I never fail a challenge. I will get my dick in your pu…" He began to shout but I cut him off quickly because of the disgusting things he was saying._

_"Don't use those words, they're not nice!" I told him firmly, causing a sharp pain to pass through my left cheek; he'd slapped me._

_"Do not fucking interrupt me! God, Sonny, grow up! It happens, sex happens and you're not living in the real world if you're naïve enough to believe it doesn't." He growled at me. I didn't say anything; I was too shocked that he'd just laid his hands on me in anger. My cheek was stinging and my mouth felt numb, I wasn't sure I could physically make it move to respond. I'd never been hit by anyone before, in school I never had friends but I didn't have enemies either, no one paid enough attention to me to actually _want _to hurt me. "Don't ignore me!" He yelled again, adding another blow to my cheek and causing more tears to escape. After that he hit me a few more times and eventually left to go to some bars with his friends, leaving me alone in my apartment to cry._

_The next day he apologised and tried his best to reconcile our relationship. Stupidly, I believed him when he blamed it on his alcohol intake and forgave him._

_Then it became more of a regular thing, practically becoming every night. He promised me that if I gave him what he wanted then the pain would stop. I was reluctant and refused at first but eventually, on March seventeenth, I gave in and gave him what he wanted._

_He lied, he didn't stop hitting me. He didn't stop the pain, he just increased it. He'd beat me every night without fail and threatened that if I left him then he'd tell everybody what a slut I was; he'd show everyone the video of our first time, the video I didn't even know he had until he threatened me with it. He hid a camera inside the nightstand, the lens of it peeking out of the crack in the drawer. He was blackmailing me to stay with him. _

_I never once enjoyed it and I was too scared to leave him; I knew I should have told someone, I knew I should have just stood up to him but I was too terrified to even breathe too loudly around him. The sad truth was that the main reason I wouldn't leave him was because I loved him._

_He made me do _it _with him four times, he didn't make me do it regularly; instead he told me about all of the other girls he was 'screwing' every night so he didn't need me. He knew that he was torturing me; he knew just how much I loved him and he went out of his way to use it against me. Four times in one month and every single one of those times I felt like my insides were being ripped out. He'd hit me every night and he'd force me to do it. Eventually the love that was once so strong began to die down as the monster became more violent._

_One time it was really bad, it was the beginning of April and he'd arrived home from a bar drunk. He'd never been so violent. Usually he was careful about it; he'd only leave his marks where they weren't visible to anyone else so no one could question them and force the truth out of me. _

_"Hey," I mumbled quietly to him, trying to decipher how drunk he was and whether it was safe for me to be awake. If I pretended to be asleep when he got home he wouldn't hurt me but I wasn't expecting him back so early that night._

_"Get in the bedroom and strip. Do it now." He ordered me, slurring his words slightly. I did as I was told to avoid a beating but it wasn't enough. We had intercourse, every second of it I was praying that he'd just get it out and leave but he was taking his time. _

_After he finished he went to put his belt back on but he couldn't do it properly because he was too drunk. It frustrated him and he took it out on me, whipping me repeatedly with the belt and causing me to cry out in pain. I had angry red marks on my back and legs from where he'd hit me and when he decided that the belt wasn't enough he started to punch me repeatedly, leaving bruises underneath both my eyes and painting my arms in purple and blue splodges. _

_It was different and it was worse, he'd only ever slapped me before. He had never used any kind of weapon nor had he ever punched me. I knew he was especially angry that night. _

_It happened for a few weeks and because he was basically traumatising me I started to get sick. I was being sick in the mornings and feeling nauseous throughout the day. I was beginning to feel tired more often as well and I pinned it all onto the emotional pain and stress of what he was doing to me. My period was late which I also put down to the stress of what he was doing because I knew that heavy amounts of stress could cause a delay in periods. _

_At the end of April he went away for two weeks to visit his family in Hollywood, leaving me in the apartment alone. Safe._

_When I still didn't get my period and continued to be sick I worried so I went to the doctors to see what was wrong. He ran a few tests then sat me down in his office kindly, ready to break the news to me._

_"Now, Miss Munroe, I have your test results back. When did you say your last period was?" He asked, checking with me again just to be sure._

_"It started March third." I informed him shyly. Chad had scarred me; I was terrified of being shut in the doctor's office alone with this guy. _

_"Well, Miss Munroe, it appears from my test results that you are in fact eight weeks pregnant, congratulations." He told me with a kind smile. I couldn't hold in the tears that freely flowed down my cheeks; I was terrified of what he'd just said. Those words had just flipped my world upside down. I was carrying an abusive man's baby at twenty years old, half way through college. _

_"…Def-Definitely?" I asked him shakily. _

_"I'm one hundred percent certain, Miss Munroe. You don't seem to be pleased about this so now I suppose I should discuss your options with you… you have three choices, you can either ke-" He began to explain but I cut him off quickly without thought._

_"I'm keeping it. I can't have an abortion and I couldn't hand my baby over to someone else. I'll cope." I told him nervously, eying the door, desperate to leave._

_"In that case then you should book an appointment with a midwife to have an ultrasound in around four weeks. It would be beneficial to you to have the father with you there, providing he's still around." He told me kindly. I shook my head quickly, again not even thinking about my decision. _

_"No. He won't be there and he won't be in the baby's life. I'll take a friend." I told him firmly. _

_"Okay then, I won't pry. I have the contact number for a single mother's support group, they'll be very welcoming and many of the single parents I have met have found them to be a great help." He told me, writing a number down on a piece of paper and handing it to me. _

_"Thank you, Doctor. I should leave now." I told him, excusing myself and quickly leaving the office. _

_I got my head around the idea of being pregnant and decided that when Chad was back I would stand my ground and kick him out regardless of what he threatened me with; I would not allow anyone to hurt my baby. _

_He returned home on May seventh, three days after I'd been to the doctors. _

_"Get here." He ordered, the second he opened the door._

_"No." I told him firmly. _

_"Did you just say no to me?" He asked me in shock as he dropped his luggage down on the floor. I nodded firmly and stood up so that I was level with him. "Get in the bedroom, now." He hissed angrily. "I've been away for two weeks and I expect sex with my girlfriend." He told me, annoyance crossed with arrogance lacing his words._

_"No, I've packed all of your things and now you're going to get out of my home. I have a copy of that little sex tape you made where you're clearly forcing me into it; I have photos of all of the bruises and marks you've damaged me with. If you don't leave now I will call the police and press charges." I threatened him seriously. He got a terrified look in his eyes before it quickly turned to a sickening look of authority. _

_"You wouldn't do it before, what's making you do it now? I'll tell you what, Sonny, nothing, because you and I both know that you're not going to do it. We both know that you're so desperately in love with me that you'll do anything to keep me and you'll take any punishment I throw at you." He responded, the palm of his hand colliding with my cheek. _

_"I had no reason before. I do now, I'm pregnant and I will not allow you to harm my baby." I told him shakily, trying to sound assertive and serious but failing miserably. He got a look of shock and disgust, shaking his head at what I'd just said. "It's yours, before you even dare ask. I'm not a slut; you're the only guy I've ever been with. It's your DNA but you are not its dad, I want you to leave this apartment and the college, I don't ever want to see you again. If I do you will be arrested. I don't want anything from you, I'm going to raise this baby alone and you're not going to be a part of its life. You have ruined my life and I'm not going to allow you to ruin my baby's life as well. Go." I warned him, picking up the phone and dialling nine-one-one, not pressing the call button but just dialling it to show him that I was serious. _

_"You'll regret this day, Sonny. You love me, you can't live without me. Who's going to love you now? No one else will love you; no one else will want a wannabe virgin that won't put out. No one will ever want anyone as ugly and pathetic as you are." He hissed at me, walking past and through the open door of the bedroom where all of his things were packed into two suitcases. "And now you're tainted with a baby along the way. Who would ever love you?"_

_"I'm going to love me now, I don't need you. I'm going to love me, my family are going to love me still and my baby is going to love me because I will do everything I can to protect my baby from people like you in his or her life. Leave your key." I growled at him. He didn't respond, he just shoved his key on the table and slammed the front door behind him. I let out a huge sigh of relief at the fact that he was really gone. Finally._

*End Flashback*

After finishing my story I realised that Mitchie and I were both crying. She'd moved during my story to sit next to me and as soon as she realised I was done she wrapped her arms around me in a much needed and loving embrace.

"I love you, Mom." She whispered to me.

"I love you too, Baby, always."


	13. Angels

**Alex's POV**

It was Monday, four days before Mitchie's birthday. I still hadn't bought her presents yet but I had got the go ahead from my dad about the party in the sub shop on Friday night. I decided that I would need some help when it came to shopping for her since she was extremely feminine and I just… wasn't, so I decided to get Bethan to help me, the most feminine one of our group and the girl Mitchie seemed to be closest to aside from me.

_Alex: What you doing tonight skank?_

_Beth: Sweet FA slut, you?_

_Alex: Shopping for Mitch's b'day, wanna help?_

_Beth: Was that an invitation or are you telling me you need my help?_

_Alex: I'll pick you up at four :) _

_Beth: Cool bean, whore_

I decided not to reply to that since we had made the plans. Mitchie was having some quality time with her mom for the night so I knew that she wouldn't get suspicious about why I was too busy to see her, she still didn't know that I knew about her birthday and I intended to keep it that way.

It was three thirty so I had time to change from my school uniform into a black band tee and baggy jeans, true dyke style.

As Bethan and I pulled into the parking lot of the mall she suggested a bunch of places we could go to.

"We should go find her some shoes, she loves shoes… and we should look for a dress for her to wear for her party… were you thinking of anything?" She gushed as we entered the local mall, heading straight into a shoe store. Bethan and I walked straight past the sneakers and flat shoes to the heels. Even I knew that buying her flat shoes would mean either having to give her the receipt so she could return them or having them live in the back of her closet.

"I think I'm going to get her a personalised notebook… it's not a lot but I found her songbook and guitar; she doesn't know that I know she writes music but the book I found was nearly full so I want to get her something that I know she'll definitely appreciate." I told her, remembering when Mitchie was still in bed after I'd turned up at her house to take her out and she asked me to go into her closet to find her some clothes. I found a book with 'Mitchie's songs' scrawled across the cover and flicked through it to find a lot of lyrics and only a few empty pages.

Bethan smiled at me and pulled me into an unexpected hug as we reached a section of the store that was full of high-heeled shoes. And I mean really high, like, there were none with heels below four inches. "Aw, who would have thought that Alex Russo can be thoughtful?" She asked me sarcastically, picking up a pair of hot pink Chloe shoes. I pulled a disapproving face at them and then realised what she said.

"Hey, you cheeky bitch, I am damn thoughtful when it comes to her. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I'm crazy about her." I admitted as I picked up a pair of sparkling silver shoes which had heels around the size of my face, no exaggeration (okay, so maybe a _slight_ exaggeration.) "These are beautiful, just like her, and she loves glitter and sparkly things." I told Bethan who took the shoe from my hand and examined it carefully.

"These are beautiful… I think she'd really like them… the heels are, like, six inches so she'll like them considering the size of her school shoes." She told me as if I didn't already know that she'd love them.

"Yeah, I know, they rip her feet to shreds. I should know, I massage them for her to stop them hurting and I can literally feel how much pain she's in." I told her with a small smirk at the memory of the noises Mitchie made whenever I would massage her feet. "Shit, I don't know what size shoes she wears…" I exclaimed, realising that the shoe decision didn't mean shit since I couldn't buy them not knowing her size.

"Don't worry, I know. We're the same size, we trade shoes." She told me, causing a look of shock to grace my features. "Your girlfriend does have other friends, you know?" She asked jokingly before asking a person that worked there for the shoes in her size.

"How? We spend all of our time together outside of school; if we're not working together we're at her house or my apartment." I told her, trying to figure out how they could possibly have time to hang out.

"Yeah, about that, quit hogging your girlfriend. She's cool and we all really like her, we'd like to see her outside of school as well and it would be kinda nice to see you outside the school gates as well." She joked with a smile. I chuckled quietly at her, secretly hating the idea of having to share _my _Mitchie. "We sit together in Spanish class; we talk and trade clothes and shoes in there. Before you ask, yes that does mean we're the same dress size so you can get her a dress too." She added quickly, knowing I had no clue about her dress size.

"Well I never asked because it's impolite and I don't want to offend her, she's so self-conscious, if I asked her about her dress size she'd probably think I was suggesting she's fat. Girls just don't react well to that kind of thing." I told her casually, paying for the shoes with my card.

"That's because you're pretty blunt when you ask about those kinds of things," She told me as if it were obvious. I didn't get it, Mitchie wasn't fat in any way, shape or form, she was absolutely beautiful yet she hated her body with a passion. She hid the fact that she hated it well and dressed like she had all the confidence in the world but I'd had her on the phone to me in tears because she looked in the mirror or caught a glimpse of herself in her underwear multiple times.

"Yeah well, I like to make sure that my girl knows she's beautiful so I don't ask." I told her seriously as we passed Angels Adult Shop. "I want to go in there as well." I told her firmly to show that I wasn't joking. "But we can do that once we've bought the dress."

"You're disgusting, I am not going shopping for sex toys with you." Bethan argued, craning her neck to look inside the adult shop, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh come on, Beth, I want to get her something like that and I am _not_ going in there on my own, that's just embarrassing." I replied, continuing to walk through the crowded mall. Bethan huffed to let me know I'd won before leading me in to Topshop.

After looking through all of the dresses we both decided on the perfect one, it was difficult to find but the second we laid eyes on it the dress screamed 'Mitchie' at us. It was a white dip-dyed ruffle dress with pink at the bottom, something which would be perfect for the party whilst matching the shoes I bought.

It was almost six o'clock by the time we were finished in Topshop so Angels was due to close soon, causing me to grab Bethan's wrist and drag her there, literally kicking and screaming.

As we entered the store we were met with the sound of sexual moaning playing throughout the speakers as if they actually wanted to turn people on from the second they walked in. Before I had chance to even begin looking around an attractive, young looking woman with dark hair and dark eyes approached me with a smile.

"Welcome to Angels, unfortunately before I allow you any further into the store I'm going to have to ask for some ID, it's company policy that we don't allow anyone below the age of eighteen past the lingerie section." She told us kindly, eying us both suspiciously.

I nodded in response and pulled my wallet from my pocket, showing the woman my fake ID which I'd thankfully remembered to put back in there. She looked at it suspiciously, probably not believing that I was twenty-two, five years older than my actual age, and kept hold of it for a little while longer than necessary.

"When's your birthday?" She asked, clearly testing me. I smirked and repeated the birthday printed on the drivers' license to her. "What's your starsign?" She asked me, mirroring my smirk. _Oh crap._ The ID said my birthday was at the end of August, the same week as Justin's and I knew that he was a Virgo.

"Virgo?" I kind of asked her rather than told her. She nodded simply and handed it back to me.

"Sorry about that, letting someone underage through is more than my job's worth. What about you, pretty?" She turned to Bethan after apologising to me. I froze and apparently so did Beth, she'd probably forgotten to bring her ID with her.

"I, uh… Hang on a second, let me check." She said, quickly diving into her purse and shuffling around the contents. "Ah ha!" She yelled proudly as she pulled a battered old passport from the bottom of her purse. It was stained with eyeliner and lipstick which had clearly came open in the bottom of her purse but nonetheless, she had ID.

"When are you twenty three?" The woman asked, checking Beth's ID.

"Yesterday." Beth lied, knowing that the woman was trying to catch her out by pretending the ID said she was still twenty two.

"All right, go ahead. If you need any help then I shall be over there." She told us, pointing to the section with the flavored lubes and sending a wink in Bethan's direction. I almost laughed at the thought of Bethan getting hit on by a girl but then looking at the way she was dressed it wasn't totally out of the question; to everyone Beth was the hot one of our group but she was also the slutty one. She couldn't even count how many guys she'd been with and she couldn't remember the names of a few of them.

"Thank you very much." Bethan responded with what I knew was her flirtatious smile and a gentle tap of the workers arm. I looked at her in pure shock after the woman had walked off with a grin.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at her jokingly, leading her over to the role-play outfits. I knew Mitchie was a kinky bitch and a lot of them seemed to be right up her streak. Bethan raised an eyebrow at me whilst fingering a leather cat outfit, looking at me expectantly to get my opinion. "No thanks, I'm not into the whole bestiality thing yet," I told her as I spotted a nurses corset and decided against it. I couldn't help but notice that Beth was avoiding the question. "Come on, what was that, I've never seen you flirt with a girl in my life!" I told her quietly, hoping the worker wouldn't catch on to what I was saying since it was only a small shop.

"What? She was cute." She told me simply, as if it were nothing. My eyes widened and I think that Beth knew what my next question was about to be so she answered before I had chance to ask. "I'm not gay, don't worry, I'm not stealing that spotlight off you." She told me with a wink, picking up a red sexy Santa corset with removable garters and a matching thong. I just stood there, shocked at what she was saying. "I like who I like, I like guys; sometimes I like girls. Ultimately I just like sex." She told me, grimacing at a Miss Mafia leather outfit. I was genuinely shocked at how casually she was telling me this, I mean, sure, I told them all about Mitchie casually but I literally _never _suspected Bethan, the most feminine one of our group, to be remotely attracted to girls.

"Want me to see if she wants to give you her number?" I asked with a wriggle of my eyebrows as my eyes landed on a student-teacher two piece role-playing kit. It came with a pink plaid skirt that was literally around three inches long and a white blouse that was cut off just below the breasts for the teacher alongside a pink plaid tie and a cane. The student had an _extremely _short pink cheerleader's dress with matching pompoms and thigh-high stockings. _Perfect._

"If you want," Beth replied shyly, shocking me slightly because Beth never appeared to be shy; she _knew _she was hot and she knew full well that she could have any guy, or apparently girl, that she wanted. "I think she might like that one." Beth told me, referring to the student-teacher package. "Which one would she be?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno, I guess she'd be the student since the teacher's supposed to be the dominant one and the student's supposed to take it. It's her birthday so it's going to be all about her pleasure." I told Beth casually, not really caring. I knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to tell anyone else about our sex life so I didn't mind telling her. Out of the entire group she obviously had the best sex life so she knew what she was talking about; she was definitely the best one out of the large group to go to for this kind of shopping.

"Kinky." She commented as I grabbed the set in a small. Then we headed to the back of the store where the sex toys were located. I felt very overwhelmed there; actually being there and looking at things left me with no clue what I was looking for. Apparently Beth knew what to do though as she led me to the lesbian couples section. "Any particular type?" She asked with a smirk as we stood in front of a range of around twenty different sex toys.

"A strap-on; preferably one that vibrates, her favorite color is pink." I stated simply. I'd already planned what I wanted to get her and Beth giggled at this with an eyebrow raised. "Well she always threatens to get her vibrator and do it herself if I don't hurry up and touch her so I know she likes the vibrations from that. When we've got the whole role-playing thing going on I want to try her with the strap-on and plough her into next week, I want her to _literally _scream for me. We need lube as well." I added quickly, hoping she wouldn't ask me wh-

"What the hell do you need lube for? Can't you get her wet enough or something?" She joked, semi-seriously, picking up a pink vibrating adjustable strap-on. I took it from her and scanned the back of the box; eight inches of pure pleasure.

"Let's get this one." I suggested, avoiding the question.

"Okay, but seriously dude, why do you need lube?" She asked seriously. I blushed slightly, it wasn't embarrassing but I didn't really think that Mitchie would want her to know… not that she would ever need to know that Beth knew.

"Swear you won't tell _anyone _and _especially _don't tell Mitchie that you know or hint that you do in any way." I told her firmly, letting her know that I wasn't kidding. She nodded in response and looked at me expectantly, leading us over to the lube section whilst I carried the strap-on and role-play outfits. "She uh… she really likes it when I stick my finger in her ass so I'm gonna try her with the strap-on." I told her in a hushed whisper. Beth burst into loud, hearty laughter, earning the attention from the sales-woman that she thought was hot and a straight couple in their mid-thirties that were shopping for lingerie. "Shut up." I hissed at her, smacking her arm harshly. "It's not like it's weird or anything, I asked her if I could and she liked it… it's my own fault but I don't care, I like doing it to her. It feels weird but it's nice." I told her, trying desperately to shut her up.

"Oh god Alex, I do love you. Who would have thought that you two would have such an amazing sex life? She really doesn't seem like the type to take it up the ass." She told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her and picked up a bottle of cherry-flavored lube. Cherry flavoring was Mitchie's favorite; there was no point in even looking at any others. "Come on, let's go pay." She said with a smirk, noticing that the girl that greeted us was waiting behind the counter for people to pay.

"She said she's only ever liked it with me, she's only ever had sex with guys before so, like, yeah." I told her, not really wanting to go into any more detail. We walked over to the counter and I piled all of my shit on to it for the woman to start scanning.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The woman asked kindly as she began to scan the things I'd chosen.

"Almost." Bethan answered quickly before I had chance.

"What couldn't you find?" The woman asked kindly.

"Your number." Beth flirted with a wink. The woman blushed then looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, we're not together like that, she's just helping me shop for my girlfriend's birthday." I told her, letting her know that it was okay for her to give Beth her number.

"Well then in that case, let me help you with that one." The woman said flirtatiously, printing my receipt twice and scribbling on the back, handing the second copy to Bethan and putting mine in my bag and handing me the machine to pay by card. "Call me tonight." She told Beth with a smile. I keyed in my pin, trying desperately not to laugh at the exchange between one of my best friends and the hot girl that worked in a sex shop.

"I will do," Beth told her with a wink before we left the store.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you going to do when she finds out that you're only eighteen?" I asked Beth, remembering that her actual birthday was in September, making her eighteen two months ago. There was no need for her to even use a fake ID earlier on but it was probably the only one she had with her.

"I figured she won't find out, she can't be much older than us and when I'm at school I'll just tell her I'm working. She'll never know."

"You're just letting yourself in for shit." I told her knowingly, looking across at the writing on the back of the receipt. There was a number and below it said;

_Sam… call me, I know you're not really twenty-three, I've seen you in your school uniform before ;)_


	14. Superman

**Alex's POV**

On Friday morning, the morning of Mitchie's birthday, I woke up at five o'clock, three hours earlier than I usually would to get ready and take Mitchie her presents and a McDonalds breakfast. After showering and drying my hair I dressed in my despised school uniform (as much as I hated it, I had so many fantasies about treating Mitchie like a bad student and 'punishing' her, fantasies which would be fulfilled after her party) then crept out of my house quietly, being careful not to wake my parents or Max.

It was quarter to six when I arrived at Mitchie's house with our breakfast, I noticed that the living-room light was on, meaning that Sonny was awake, and pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Sonny on the number which she'd used to contact me when Mitchie's phone died on a date a few weeks ago.

_Alex: Hey, I'm here to bring Mitchie breakfast and presents, can you let me in please? Don't want to knock and wake Mitch._

A few moments later the lock on the front door clicked and Sonny appeared in black sweat pants and a grey sweater. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a bun and she had her black thick-rimmed glasses on with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Morning, Alex, come on in, Sleeping Beauty is in her room." She greeted me with a kind, tired smile. As I stepped into the living room I noticed it was decorated with balloons and birthday banners, there was a card and a small wrapped box next to it on the fireplace and streamers hanging randomly around the room. "I do this for her every year, I didn't do it for her thirteenth because I thought she was too old and she got so disappointed she nearly cried so I've had to continue the tradition." She explained as she sat back down on the couch and re-opened the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ she was working with. She picked up a small pink post-it note with something scribbled on it, then stuck it to a page of the book.

"That's cute… I'll just go up and find her; I can't wait to see her face when she opens her presents." I told Sonny, gesturing to the large black bag containing all of Mitchie's birthday presents. "Here, I bought you some breakfast too, can't be leaving my favourite teacher out." I told her charmingly, passing her a small brown McDonalds bag separate from Mitchie's and mine.

"Oh my God, you're telepathic, I was really craving one of these when I woke up. What have you bought her?" She asked curiously with a smile.

"A dress and some shoes for tonight, I got her a new notebook as well for her songs." I told her with a smile, leaving out the part about the private things for Mitchie and me. "Are you coming to her party tonight?" I asked quietly, just in case Mitchie was awake; I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Actually I was going to tell you in class today; I can't come tonight, I don't want to watch my underage daughter drinking which I assume she will be. I'll come for the first hour but I won't stay any longer than that; I'm going out with a few of the other English teachers tonight." She told me with a kind smile. "I wouldn't want people there to be uncomfortable because their teacher is there, anyway." She added on quietly. I nodded, glad that she was still coming to show her face.

"That's nice, where are you going?" I asked politely, not wanting to seem rude to her. Really all I wanted to do was run up the stairs and wake my hot, newly-eighteen girlfriend up.

"Just around to some bars, the other teachers asked me to go out and 'loosen up' with them but I've said I'll just be the designated driver."

"Oh… Well, I hope you have a great time, I'm going to wake Mitchie now or her breakfast will go cold." I quickly excused myself and made a quick dash for the stairs. When I reached Mitchie's room I slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside, careful not to make a sound.

When I saw her she was lying curled up into a ball, sucking her thumb with a content look on her face. She looked so peaceful and adorable that I just _had _to take a photo of her and post it to Facebook.

_Alex Russo: This big kid is eighteen today… Happy Birthday, darling! _I posted alongside the photo, tagging Mitchie in the process. We were 'in a relationship' on Facebook because I'd made sure to block all of my family so we could be as open as we liked. I didn't plan on hiding it from my family for much longer though.

I placed the bag on the floor and grinned to myself before running and jumping on Mitchie who screamed at the contact. "Happy birthday, gorgeous!" I shouted down her ear to wake her up. She pushed me harshly and I fell to the floor, causing her to sit up and begin laughing.

"Alex… what the fuck?" She asked groggily after her laughter had subsided. I rubbed my ass where I fell on it and climbed onto the bed next to her, dragging the bag with me.

"Happy birthday." I told her happily, emptying the contents of the bag onto the bed around her. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at me before shoving my shoulder lightly. "Hey, don't shove, I've already got ass-ache now thanks to you and your stupid reflexes." I told her seriously, rolling over and pointing to my ass where it hurt. She giggled and manoeuvred herself to kiss my jean-covered butt.

"Sorry, baby," She said as she rubbed the sore spot. I moaned quietly at the contact, willing myself not to get turned on, and then rolled back over. "How did you know it was my birthday?" She asked me with a smile as she picked up the smallest present, the lube, and shook it curiously.

"Your mom told me a week ago… surprise! I have the whole day planned out. You have to open these three first." I told her, pointing to the book, dress and shoes. Mitchie nodded and grinned whilst picking up the book and unwrapping it.

"Oh my god… Alex, how did you even know?" She asked, admiring the small black book with 'Mitchie's Songs' scrawled across the top in fancy gold writing and a photo of the both of us holding hands on the cover. I just smirked at her and gestured for her to open the rest. "Why have you bought me an outfit? It's perfect and beautiful and I totally don't believe that you managed to find something so feminine on your own, but why?" She asked confusedly.

"Later, my darling, all will be revealed later. Before you open the rest I want you to eat your breakfast, it'll go cold otherwise." I instructed her, opening the brown McDonalds bag and pulling her McMuffin meal from it and placing her latte on the nightstand next to her.

We ate in a comfortable silence then I handed her the first present which I knew to be the dress-up set. She eagerly ripped the paper off and gasped at what she saw before getting a naughty look in her eyes. "You dirty bitch… which one's mine?" She asked excitedly. I could literally _feel _the sexual tension building up inside her upon opening the present.

"You get to be the student… if you're a bad girl you'll be put in detention." I whispered into her ear before biting the lobe gently and sucking on it. Mitchie moaned audibly at the contact and I quickly pulled away, earning a saddened look. "They're for tonight though since I know you need two hours to get ready for school and we don't have time right now." I told her, pushing the bottle of lube in her direction to make her open that next.

"Mmm… cherries… my favourite." She whispered, opening the bottle and squirting a small amount on her index finger before taking it in her mouth and sucking it off. "What do we need this for? Usually you just stick your finger in my pussy to wet it before you put it in my ass." She stated matter-of-factly. I winked and pointed to the wrapped strap-on. She quickly pulled the paper off and gasped at what it was.

"I uh… didn't think that would fit in that tiny hole of yours without some extra lubrication. You'll thank me properly later." I told her with a wink, pushing her presents off the bed, not caring where they landed. I quickly changed my position so that I was straddling her waist and pushed her back down so she was lying down. "Now, it's time for your birthday kisses. Since you're eighteen today you get eighteen." I quickly pecked her lips. "One…" I began, pecking her lips softly eighteen times. "Eighteen. One more for good luck." I told her, connecting our lips and quickly forcing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the contact and tangled her fingers in my slightly wavy dark brown hair. We didn't kiss for long because I knew she had to get ready. "Come on, it's six thirty, you need to get in the shower." I told her knowingly, lacing our fingers together and pulling her up from the bed.

She looked absolutely beautiful whilst she was one hundred percent natural with no make-up, her black hair cascading down to the bottom of her ribcage and her pink night-dress falling just above her knees. "Baby, how would you feel about not wearing any makeup to school today, for me?" I asked her as she covered her face to stop me from seeing her without makeup. I sighed and pried her hands away from her face to make her look at me and show me how beautiful she really was.

"There is no way in hell that is happening, I _hate _the way I look, makeup covers up everything that I hate and makes me look relatively presentable. Don't even ask again because I know that it will just cause an argument."

"Okay," I agreed, defeated, desperate to not make our first argument happen on her birthday. Her day would be perfect and I would make sure of it. "Now get your cute little butt in the shower before I carry you in there and put it on freezing cold." I threatened with a wink. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned around to head out of her bedroom.

"I'm gonna need a cold one at the thought of what we'll be doing tonight." She mumbled, probably not expecting me to hear her. I stifled a laugh and sat down on her bed, pushing her dirty presents underneath it to prevent her mom from finding them on the off-chance that she came into her room.

An hour and a half later it was eight o'clock and my beautiful girlfriend returned from the bathroom with her hair curled, her makeup done and a towel wrapped around her body which had dried.

"I just need to put my uniform on then we're good to go." She said with a grin, opening her closet doors and stepping inside to change. Five minutes later she re-emerged with her uniform on, reminding me of what she would be wearing later on that night. "Let's go say good morning to my mom. I hope she hasn't made the usual birthday breakfast, I'm full!" Mitchie exclaimed as she kissed my cheek, most likely leaving a red lipstick mark on my skin, and took my hand to lead me downstairs.

We got downstairs to find Sonny dressed in her usual smart and modest school wear with a huge grin residing on her face. "Happy birthday, beautiful!" She called to Mitchie as she walked over to us. She quickly enveloped Mitchie into a tight embrace and pecked her cheek softly. "I see you gave Alex a kiss this morning." She said with a giggle, pointing to my lipstick stained cheek. I blushed, thinking about how many kisses we'd actually shared that morning, and sat down at the breakfast bar next to Mitchie whilst Sonny brought her presents over. "Mitchie, my love, I just want you to know that this time eighteen years ago I was terrified, I'd literally just gone into labour with a baby that I thought I was prepared for; I was so scared of everything you were going to bring but honestly, I'm so glad I got pregnant when I did. You are my world and today I'm so proud to see you as an adult." Sonny said with a tear or two in her eyes.

"Oh, Mom, stop, you'll make me cry." She said as she accepted the envelope and small wrapped box from her mom. "I love you, Mom," Mitchie whispered, opening the birthday card. "Oh my God, Paramore?!" She yelled excitedly. Sonny nodded with a smirk as Mitchie continued to fangirl. "As in I get to _meet _and _touch_ Hayley effing Williams?!" She shouted in shock. I grinned at my girlfriend's happiness, she looked so pleased and indescribably excited about the opportunity her mom had just handed to her.

"Yes, you get to meet her. I guess you'll be taking Alex?" Sonny asked with a small smile. Mitchie nodded rapidly and ripped her present open, smiling at the gold 'eighteen' necklace she was holding.

"Thank you, Mom," Mitchie told her mom gratefully with a huge face-eating grin. Her mom smiled back before Mitchie turned to me, "And thank you, Alex. I usually don't take an interest in birthdays, this has by far been the best one." She told me, a look of pure genuineness in her dark brown eyes. The way she said it made it seem so heartfelt and in all honesty I just wanted to grab her and kiss her fiercely right then and there. I think Sonny guessed how I was feeling because she excused herself, muttering something about being late for work, and then left the house.

"Mitch, you're absolutely beautiful. You're my girlfriend, you deserve the best and I can't wait to make you scream my name tonight." I whispered suggestively into her ear. I felt her blush against my cheek and grinned naughtily at the effect I had on her.

"Well I can't wait to dress up and get taken by you, but where are we planning on doing this?" She asked, causing the grin to fall from my face. I hadn't really thought about that one, I just thought about what we would be doing. Sonny was letting me sleep over because she knew that we wouldn't do anything whilst she was in. Basically I was relying on her not hearing us and being a heavy sleeper.

"We'll work it out. Come on, babe, we'll be late for school." I told her, quickly cutting the conversation short and grabbing her hand to pull her out to my car. Once we got inside I handed Mitchie a fresh packet of her favorite menthol cigarettes and we both smoked one after she insisted on me finally trying them. Honestly, they were much nicer than my usual Marlboro brand.

After spending the day at school I dropped Mitchie home and instructed her to be ready for seven o'clock. When I got home it was four o'clock and for the first time in god knows how long the sub shop was closed. All of the lights were off and the blinds were closed, leaving the shop pitch black. I flicked on the lights and noticed that there were a lot of banners reading 'Happy Eighteenth, Mitchie' and balloons hung around the room on the walls, the tables were all pushed around the edge of the shop to make a dance floor in the middle but still left room for people to sit, the cash register was gone, typical of my dad, and the porthole leading to the kitchen was locked closed. The counter that the cash register was usually situated on was loaded with bottles of various alcohols and mixers. The soda machine was unlocked meaning that people could get their own drinks and not have to pay for them. There was a huge speaker system which I recognised from the basement after my mom had banned my dad from using it placed at the edge of the room and the speakers were set up in every corner ready for when guests began to arrive at around six thirty. _Thanks daddy._

When I got upstairs I found a note from my mom on the coffee table and smiled that she still left me them rather than just texting me whatever she had to say.

_Al,  
Your dad and I have gone out for the night to give you guys some privacy for the party, Max decided he wanted an invite so we had to leave him, sorry. Be home around one AM, make sure everyone's out by then, don't worry about cleaning up, you can do it tomorrow.  
Love, Mom x x x_

I grinned and scrunched the note up into a ball before tossing it into the trash can and heading to the bathroom to shower before the party. After showering and drying my hair I chose an outfit which ultimately took me around fifteen minutes, I finally settled on black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt with a gold chain necklace and black flat ankle boots.

At six thirty Bethan arrived with Mitchie's present and Sam walking next to her with their fingers laced. "Hey, slut, you remember Sam?" She asked, dropping Mitchie's present on the nearest table and pulling me in for a loose hug. I nodded and smiled at Sam then pointed to the soda machine and alcohol.

"Nice to see you again, thanks for coming. Help yourselves to drinks. Beth, I swear you'd better keep your phone on you at all times, I'll text you when Mitch and I are five minutes away so you can get this place dark and make everyone hide. Just crank up the music now but turn it off when I text, all right?" I told her seriously, showing her that I wasn't joking or leaving room for mistakes, it had to be perfect.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, bitch. Oi, before you go, this dress with these shoes or plain black ones?" She asked, gesturing to herself. I looked at her and Sam, Beth's short bright red hair was curled slightly and she had on a simplistic red strapless dress that came to the top of her thighs with cream and black heels whilst Sam was wearing a pale green sleeveless blouse tucked in to a black pencil skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs with black shoes on. They both cleaned up pretty well.

"The ones you have on are nice, now I really have to go 'cause I texted Mitch and said I'd pick her up at quarter to seven. " I replied, quickly slipping out of the sub-shop door as Aaron, Ryder, Melissa and Luci pulled up in Aaron's car. I waved to them but walked straight past and round to the parking lot where my car was.

Once I arrived at Mitchie's, Sonny opened the front door and welcomed me inside, she was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress that stopped at her knees, typical Sonny, refusing to dress remotely slutty no matter what. She was adorable about it though.

She had on skin-coloured tights as well which I'd noticed she must have borrowed from Mitchie, and black stiletto shoes as well which were also borrowed from the land of Mitchie's closet. Her light brown hair was wavy and slightly messy and she had on dark smoky looking eye makeup. My girlfriend had one incredibly hot momma.

"Hey, are you coming with us or are you gonna make your own way to the sub shop?" I asked her in a hushed whisper, not wanting Mitchie to foil my plans at the last minute.

"I'll come with you guys, where does Mitchie think you're going?"

"We're going to mine then we're going out," I explained but quickly cut my sentence short when I heard the top step creaking, signalling that Mitchie was coming down. "Better go turn the Russo charm on." I finished, grinning as I saw Mitchie's gorgeous fucking legs descending down the stairs.

My breath hitched in my throat and my heart started to hammer in my chest at the sight of my beautiful girlfriend making her way down the stairs carefully in the clothes I'd bought her. It was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. "Oh… my… God…" I breathed out quietly, unable to form any proper words in my head at the sight of her. "Jesus, Mitchie… you look… wow… shit…" I rambled, trying but failing to get a decent sentence out. Sonny giggled at me, for the first time she ignored my use of a cuss word, and stood next to me, grinning at Mitchie who had by now reached the bottom step and was giggling at my reaction to her.

"You approve?" She asked innocently through her giggles, twirling round to give me a full view of her and causing her dress to lift slightly from the movement. I could have sworn I was drooling at the sight of her… actually, no, scrap that, apparently I was drooling. Mitchie laughed really hard at the sight and walked up to me, wiping the small amount of drool from the corner of my mouth with her thumb.

"Approve?" I was shocked, as if she even had to ask that. "Mitch, you look fucking hot, like you seriously look beautiful. I've never seen anyone that's ever made me literally drool over them before... shit, Mitch, I just want to…" I was cut off by Sonny clearing her throat, probably becoming fully aware of what I was about to say and feeling uncomfortable. "What did I do to deserve such a flawless, drop dead fucking _gorgeous _girlfriend?" I asked seriously, causing the blusher on Mitchie's cheeks to lose its status as the only source of colour, she turned considerably pinker and ducked her head down, something I knew she only did when she was uncomfortable with the compliments she was receiving because she didn't believe them.

"Alex, language." Sonny warned me sternly. I didn't even acknowledge what she said, I just took both of Mitchie's hands in mine, causing her to look up and into my eyes.

"Mitchie, I know you don't believe what I just said to you, but honestly, you're so pretty all of the time… tonight you just… wow. You honestly blow me away with your incomparable beauty. Tonight, I promise, as part of your birthday presents, you _will _feel as beautiful as you really are. I promise that even if it's just for tonight, you will see what I see." When my speech was over Mitchie had a tear in her eye. I quickly wiped it away before it had chance to fall completely and ruin her makeup.

"Well, lovebirds, I hate to break this up, and Mitchie you look absolutely gorgeous, but don't we have somewhere to be?" Sonny hinted, glancing up at the clock to see that it was almost five minutes to seven. I nodded and released my grip on one of Mitchie's hands so I could walk her to my car. I opened her door for her and allowed her to climb into the front seat after Sonny decided she would sit in the back.

When we parked outside the sub shop Mitchie, ever the observant girl, noticed that it looked pretty dead. "Why's the shop closed?" She asked, just as my phone vibrated with a response from Beth after telling her we were five minutes away.

_Beth: All set, whore_

"My mom and dad have gone out for the night, Max and I were supposed to watch it but I put up a fight because of it being your birthday so they agreed to close up for the night." I lied through my teeth, praying that she wouldn't clock on. Sonny, Mitchie and I all walked up to the doors, I unlocked them, knowing that Beth had locked them once everyone was in to make it believable, and pushed them open forcefully to reveal the pitch black room.

Bracing myself for the loud noise I knew was about to happen, I flicked on the light switch, causing the whole shop to light up.

Before Mitchie really had chance to register the new layout of the shop around fifty people jumped out and yelled 'surprise' and 'happy birthday' and blew into party horns to make loud noises. Mitchie yelped at the noise and grasped my hand for dear life for a brief second before letting go and punching me lightly in the arm. "Alex, you did all this for me?" She asked breathlessly, still slightly stunned from the shock. I nodded proudly and she scanned the room, recognising our group of fifteen close friends from school and her friends Jodie, Paige and Alicia. She grinned at her former best friends then continued scanning the room, recognising various guys and girls from our school that I knew she spoke to. "You, you knew about this!" Mitchie shouted at her mom accusatively over the quickly rising volume of teenagers talking again.

"Guilty." Sonny told Mitchie with a giggle as she pulled her in for a hug. "I knew, yes, but it was all Alex. Don't worry, I'm not staying for long, I really am going out with some colleagues." She explained, pulling away and receiving a few odd stares from people from school. It wasn't exactly a well-broadcasted fact that Sonny was Mitchie's mom so everyone was probably wondering why the hell there was a teacher at a teenagers birthday party.

"Yo, Russo, the fuck is Ms. Munroe doing here?!" I heard Aaron call to me from the drinks table as he poured out a few shots. I watched Sonny cringe slightly at the mention of the F word and tried my best not to laugh at her.

"She's Mitchie's mom, you asshole!" I shouted back just seconds before Beth turned the music back on.

"Do you want a drink, babe?" I offered my beautiful, still shocked girlfriend, holding up a bottle of tequila, trying to tempt her.

"My mom is right there, Alex, she said she never wants to see me drink. I'll have a few when she's gone but I don't want to get too drunk tonight, I want to remember what we're going to and how good you're going to make me feel when you spank me in detention and shove that strap on in my dripping pussy." She whispered the last part seductively into my ear and I just couldn't shake the images of what she'd just said from my head. "You know, it's weird, my mom's a teacher, but I still have the _dirtiest _fantasies about being spanked and pounded into by a hot, young, dark haired teacher like yourself." She growled, grabbing a glass of soda as if what she'd just said to me hadn't just turned me on like there was no tomorrow.

"Bathroom. Now." I told her firmly, attempting to grab her hand and drag her to the bathroom so she could fix the little problem I had going on in my pants.

"No, baby, you'll get it tonight like you've been promising me since this morning. This is payback for all your constant teasing today." She winked at me and slapped my ass as she walked over to her friends from her old school and started chatting to them rapidly.

I was about to move and go to speak to someone else but Beth walked over to me, leaving Sam talking to our group of friends. She picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a plastic cup, mixing it with soda, then did the same with the bottle of vodka which I knew was for her. "How's it going with Sam?" I asked her, wriggling my eyebrows and taking a sip of my soda. I wasn't drinking either because like Mitchie, I wanted to be sober for the night of naughty, kinky sex we had planned out, and I was driving as well.

Beth took a long gulp of her drink before wiping her mouth and sighing, she'd clearly had more than one. She wasn't tipsy, I knew when she was tipsy, but the drink in her hand definitely wasn't her first. "Mate, she's fucking _crazy. _I was an _idiot _to think that she wouldn't be, she works in a sex shop for crying out loud! She's got me trying all sorts of crazy shit and it's only been four days. She's talking about using her sex swing on me and _look _at what she's done to my fucking back." She told me, lifting her shirt to reveal heart shapes imprinted into her tanned back in lines. Before I even got a chance to ask how she explained, "She's got a spanking paddle with hearts on it so they leave the imprint on my back. I'm telling you, she's insane! I'm going to need a fucking wheelchair soon." She told me in all seriousness. I laughed loudly at her over exaggeration and shook my head at her, sipping my drink slowly and looking over at Sam. I knew she worked in a sex shop so she'd be into some kinky shit but what Beth was telling me was just unbelievable.

"Why don't you just tell her that it's a little too much?" I asked as if it were obvious.

"Now you're crazy, I fucking love this, I just wasn't expecting it. We're looking into having a threesome or a foursome if you're interested…"

"Absolutely no chance in hell, Mitchie is mine and all mine. I think I'd rather die than have to share her or give her up." I admitted honestly, genuinely slightly scared about how I felt for Mitchie. I felt so strongly for her, I knew full well that I was _totally _whipped.

"Your loss, I would have thought Mitchie would be into that kind of thing after what you told me. Oh, that reminds me, Sam said if you want anything else from the store just to go directly through her since she now knows you're under eighteen she can't sell things to you properly but if you give her the money and tell her what kind of things you want she'll sort it."

"Thanks, I'll bare that in mind."

An hour later and a lot of people were drunk, a few various people had set up a game of beer pong across a couple of the tables and when I looked over I saw Max downing a drink after scoring. _He's so my little brother._

"Hey, girls, I was just coming to say goodbye. My cab's here to take me home to get my car so I'll see you later, I shouldn't be home too late. Enjoy your night." Sonny said after finding us near the edge of the dance floor. Mitchie pulled away from me and stopped dancing to hug her mom goodbye then I copied her. "Happy birthday, baby." Sonny said to Mitchie before turning on her heel and leaving the sub shop.

Just after she left I noticed Mitchie's friend Jodie talking quietly with Beth near the laptop that was hooked up to the sound system before the music went dead and Beth's slightly slurred voice rang throughout the speakers. "Okay, guys, we're gonna slow it down a little bit, this one I know is Alex's favourite song. Now, let's clear the dance floor and make room for the most beautiful couple in the world to have a romantic, cute dance." She announced drunkenly. I face-palmed at what she was saying, dreading the song she was about to play.

Joe Brooks – _Superman _began to blast slowly through the speakers and I blushed when Mitchie began to laugh at my choice of song. Instead of being offended I simply took her hands and led her to the middle of the dance floor. I looked straight into her eyes and began to sing along to the lyrics, directing every word to her. I swayed our hips together and she realised that I was singing to her, about her. Tears formed in her eyes and by the end of the song her head was resting on my shoulder and I could feel a slight wet patch from her tears.

I lifted her head and noticed her eyes were slightly red and her eye makeup had smudged a little. I wiped away her tears and excess makeup with the pad of my thumb until she was totally cleaned up then smiled lovingly at her, not giving a shit that everyone was watching.

"You're so beautiful, Mitchie. You make my heart melt and my _southern region _pound whenever you're around. If you knew how beautiful you really are… God, Mitchie, you don't deserve to not see it. You need to believe me when I promise you that I have never laid eyes on anything more breath taking than you." I whispered to her as I pressed our foreheads together. She smiled and finally looked back into my eyes. I knew her smile was real.

"Right now, I honestly do believe you. Thank you."

**Ten reviews for an update, Guys! C'mon, it's not that hard to leave your comments and thoughts now, is it?**


	15. Birthday Sex

**Wow, ten reviews already? Thanks, guys!**

**Mitchie's POV**

At twelve o'clock Alex made an announcement that she'd had a tip off from a friend that the police were planning to bust the party, which basically meant that by five past twelve everyone was out. "Perfect. Now we can go back to yours." She said with an evil grin. I rolled my eyes, I knew the police hadn't really found out and watching everyone scurry away was unbelievably funny.

Once we got back to mine at twelve thirty I realised that the house was completely dead, my mom was clearly still out which was strange to me as she obviously wasn't drinking and she liked to sleep at this time. However, I wasn't about to complain because it meant that Alex and I could be as loud as we wanted when we played with my new toys.

I struggled to get the key in the lock, after three shots and a glass of wine I wasn't drunk in any sense of the word but my vision was the tiniest bit blurred and I was struggling to get the key in the lock. Having Alex push my hair from my neck and kiss the back of it relentlessly wasn't helping with my concentration either.

After I finally managed to push the door open, Alex led me straight up the stairs and into my room, barely giving me enough time to lock the front door again. She slammed me harshly against the door, causing it to close behind me, and ran her fingers roughly through my hair.

"We should get changed. I'll go into the bathroom. I want to totally try a role play thing because I _know _the student teacher thing has been one of your wet dreams for a while. You change in here, I'll go into the bathroom, when I come back you'd better be sat at that desk ready to have your cute little butt spanked into oblivion." She whispered seductively into my ear, biting the lobe and groping my crotch to elicit a strangled moan from me, then moving over to the bed to reach under it and grab all of my presents.

She placed the cherry lube on the nightstand, handed me the cheerleading outfit and took the strap-on and slutty teacher's outfit into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and sat down at my desk, the pompoms next to me and the tiny pink leather cheerleading dress gripping tightly to my body. I was _desperate _to be touched; the thought of what Alex and I were about to do was indescribably hot and I could just about resist the urge to touch myself like I had done the night before.

The sound of my bedroom door creaking open and the unmistakable sound of leather colliding with wood pulled me from my sexual thoughts. I turned around to see Alex barely dressed in an _extremely _short black skirt, black suspenders and a white shirt that was cut to just below her breasts. She'd tied her hair back in a bun and had put on a pair of black thick rimmed glasses which I didn't recognise. She looked fucking hot. She was carrying the strap-on which she must have set up whilst in the bathroom and had it basically ready to slip on. The crop she had in her right hand was taunting me, I knew that it would be colliding with my skin soon and I couldn't prevent the moan that escaped at the thought of it.

"I've heard that you've been a very, _very_ bad girl, Mitchie." Alex said seductively as she walked slowly over to me on the desk and straddled my waist, struggling to maintain her balance in the tall, black stiletto's she was wearing. I felt something hot and wet against the bare skin of my legs and realised that like me she hadn't bothered with wearing any underwear. I nodded, unable to force any words out and she smirked at me, biting her lip. "Do you know what bad girls get?" She continued in that same bedroom voice of hers that was probably going to make me end up sitting in a puddle. I shook my head this time to tell her no and she raised her eyebrows. "Well, since you're not only a bad girl but you're also a stupid one, you get double detention. Do you know what else bad girls get? It begins with an S." She hinted unsubtly, tapping the crop against my desk gently, hard enough to make a noise but not hard enough to break or damage either objects.

"S-Spanking?" I asked her, finally managing to muster up some form of words. Alex's eyes darkened considerably as she got up from my lap, nodding.

Before I even knew what was going on she pulled me up by my hair and walked me over to the bed roughly, totally getting into the role of angry, hot teacher. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her knees together and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did with an eyebrow raised; I honestly had no idea where this was going to go. "Don't you look at me like that, I am the teacher and you're the dirty, naughty little student. Lie across my lap with your ass over my legs, you dirty fucking slut." She instructed firmly and assertively. The abusive language only turned me on even more because I knew that she didn't really mean it.

I nodded and simply did as she asked; I was too turned on to question anything she was telling me to do. Once I was in position with my ass sticking up slightly I felt her free hand massaging each of my butt cheeks gently through the leather dress. It didn't take long before she had lifted it and exposed my bare ass. I knew what was coming next.

"Good girl, however, if you really were a good girl we wouldn't be here. Naughty girls get a spanking, Mitchie. _Very _naughty girls get so much more than that. Which are you?" Alex dragged her words out tantalisingly slowly; she knew that with every word she let her luscious lips form I was getting wetter and wetter. I could literally feel her pulling the crop back, getting ready to strike the second that I answered so I braced myself before letting out a shaky breath and answering her.

"I-I'm a very naughty girl." I tried to tell her it without stuttering but I couldn't. The second the last word had left my lips I felt the burning hot sting of cool leather against my bare ass and couldn't hold in the loud cry of pleasure that escaped my lips.

Alex left the crop where it had landed whilst she began her next question. "How much of a naughty girl are you?" She pressed, leaning down to blow in my ear and causing shivers to run down my spine.

"I'm so naughty, I'm sick and twisted for wanting my teacher to stick her fake cock in my mouth and make me deep-throat it, I'm even sicker for wanting it in my dripping wet pussy to make me scream. I'm disgusting because I want it to pound my asshole and I'm completely fucking twisted because I think I just about saturated my pussy with wetness from that hit."

Alex smirked and then she brought the crop down onto my ass again. I hadn't even noticed her pull it back this time. "Language, you filthy little slut." She warned me, once again slamming the long piece of brown leather onto my now slightly numb ass cheeks. I literally screamed after the third hit. I was in complete ecstasy. "Stick that tiny little ass of yours up some more; I want it right in my face." She growled. I complied quickly, shuffling back so I could stick my ass into the air more.

I couldn't even register what was happening but I moaned loudly when I felt Alex's tongue licking around my asshole, poking inside and teasing me. I was never one to enjoy anal sex of any sort but with Alex it was almost as great at vaginal sex. Any kind of sex with Alex was amazing sex.

"Oooooh." I moaned in pleasure and I literally felt Alex smirk against my burning ass cheeks before I felt something else collide with my skin. This time it wasn't the crop, it was her hand. She'd spanked me with her own hand whilst still leaving her face buried in my ass. This was pure gold.

Once she pulled away she bit each of my butt cheeks, slammed the crop down once more, and then jolted her legs to throw me off her. I landed on the floor with a loud bang and Alex quickly pulled me into a standing position by my hair, quickly and silently checking for any sign that I wasn't okay whist still managing to maintain her downright sexy role of pissed off, controlling, dominant teacher. She manoeuvred herself so she was lying in the middle of the bed and pulled me with her. I was hovering over her and I so desperately needed her to touch me. I attempted to kiss her but she turned her cheek away from me and pushed me away slightly.

"Sit on my face." She instructed me firmly. This was it, this was the relief I'd been waiting for. I quickly positioned myself so I was straddling her head and lowered myself down so her tongue could reach. She growled and forcefully pushed me down so that I was literally _sitting on her face, _rather than hovering over it. "When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done."

"But you won't be able to breathe!" I protested, trying to lift myself back up slightly but failing. Alex made a claw with her hand and dragged her short, sharp nails down from the middle of my back to the bottom of my ass, dancing over what would probably be multiple angry red marks, causing me to scream from the burning sensation.

"Do not talk back to me, you will do as you are told for the rest of the night until I am satisfied that you have had enough orgasms. Do you understand me?" She asked from underneath me, her words muffled by my centre. I tried desperately not to moan every time she said a new word and her lips moved against my wetness but it was proving to be remarkably difficult. I nodded rapidly, forcefully enough for her to feel it since she couldn't see it, and she smirked against me. "Now, what would darling little Mitchie like Miss Russo to do to her?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice. I groaned quietly and allowed my eyes to roll back in my head, then proceeded to say the next seven words that would haunt me for the rest of the night.

"Fuck me until I forget my name."

Needless to say, she quickly started assaulting my clit and opening with her tongue, forcing it in past my folds and biting down harshly on my clit.

Her tongue swirled inside me and it only took one final bite on my clit to make me cum, properly cum, she literally made me squirt for the first time in my life. I squirted into her mouth and before I had chance to apologise, feeling ridiculously guilty, she swallowed with a content look on her face. "Well, now I know how to make you squirt." She said with a smirk.

Before I had chance to respond she pushed me off her harshly and once again I fell onto the floor, grunting in pain.

I lay there for a few minutes, still on a comedown from the best orgasm of my life. I heard Alex shuffling around in the corner of my room but I had my eyes closed, reliving what had just happened. I felt her grab my shoulder roughly and position me so I was leaning over the edge of my bed, propped up on my elbows with my legs spread and my ass sticking out with the bottom of my dress still hoisted up to reveal my most private areas to the beautiful girl behind me.

I felt something hard and cold running along my slippery slit, I looked behind me and saw that Alex, still clad in her sexy teachers outfit, was now wearing the strap-on, running it along my wetness and teasing me with the head of it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your name. Naughty pupils _deserve _to be punished." She told me, leaving no time between finishing her sentence and forcing the strap-on into my wet hole. I moaned loudly, continuously as she pounded in and out of me hard and fast.

"H-H-Hard… Harder." I moaned out, trying my best to hold myself up. I had barely recovered from my first orgasm and because of that it only took a few minutes after she began to pump into me as hard as she could before I could feel my walls tightening around her. I was begging for release through my uncontrollable moans and finally she gave in.

She attacked my throbbing clit with two fingers, quickly circling it and pressing on hard.

I felt my second orgasm of the night hit me hard.

"Lie on the bed completely naked. I'll be back." She ordered as she removed the strap on from her waist and dropped it uncaringly onto the hard wooden floor.

She left the room and I lay there in a daze, still shaking slightly from my orgasms. The best part of being a girl was definitely the ability to have multiple orgasms.

Alex returned with a smirk on her face, a can of whipped cream in one hand and a bottle of chocolate syrup in the other. I could only imagine where this was about to go. "I see you know how to take orders, good girl." She announced to make me fully aware of her presence. She walked over to me briskly and hovered over me, still holding the sweet treats in her hands. "Now I'm going to _cover _you in this and lick it off, and you're going to love it." She told me before pulling the lid off of the syrup and drizzling it slowly over my very erect nipples, covering them completely. Then she made a trail from each nipple to meet in the valley of my breasts, continuing the trail down my stomach and inside my bellybutton. Once she was content with her artwork she replaced the cap and began with the cream. She sprayed it around my lips slowly, tantalizingly slowly, and then smirked at me. "Don't you dare lick it off, that's my job," She hissed, moving down and spraying more cream on the insides of my thighs and around my centre. She then pushed my folds apart and sprayed the ice cold cream all around with a burning fire in her eyes. Once she was done with the cream she grabbed the bottle of cherry lube and squirted it uncaringly on my private parts, making the slippery lube mix with the sticky cream.

I was so turned on.

I pushed my cream-coated lips apart as she brought her face up and licked around them with the tip of her tongue, removing all of the cream and leaving it in her mouth.

She connected our lips and forced her tongue into my mouth, allowing the sweet cream and the taste of her to connect with my own tongue and begin a battle for dominance which she quickly won, as if she was asserting her authority and showing me that she was in control. Once the taste of the cream was gone I felt something cold and metallic hit against my tongue. I couldn't help but explore to find out what it was and it… oh god; she had put her tongue ring in.

She dipped her head down and began kissing my breasts, quickly moving to lick the sickeningly sticky syrup from my incredibly sensitive nipples. I felt her tongue ring hit my nipples as she began to suck to remove the excess syrup, then started to follow the trail down to my belly button which she dipped her tongue into to remove as much of the syrup as possible. I was left feeling sticky but I couldn't find it in me to complain about it.

"Oh, god, Alex…" I moaned out as she began to lick the mixture of cream and lube from my thighs and folds. This was the best night ever.

"I want you to be as loud as you can, I want you to scream for me, baby. Scream my name." She requested, although I knew we were still semi-role-playing and it wasn't a request. After she'd removed all of the substances from me she attached her tongue to my clit and I felt her fingers brush against me, she was doing something to her tongue with her finge-

Oh god, the tongue ring she was wearing began to vibrate against my clit, sending my body into overdrive as she circled it, turning the vibrations up.

"Oh shit, Alex… Alex… God!" I shouted, unable to control my pleasured gasps, moans and yells. I felt her smirk against me as she pressed onto my clit as hard as she could and plunged four fingers inside me, curling them every time she plunged in. "Oh, God, Alex… Alex, I can't… Alex, I'm gonna…" I trailed off, unable to control my breathing and the obscenely explicit noises that were escaping my still sticky lips.

I came a third time, squirting into her waiting mouth yet again as the vibration subsided.

That time she didn't even give me chance to recover from my climax as she flipped me over harshly so I was lying on my stomach, my face smashed into my pillow. I could hear the squelching noise of the tube of lube and I knew she was applying it to her fingers. She squirted some out onto my asshole and then I felt the weight on the bed shift, only to go back to normal after a couple of moments.

I gasped when I felt two of her fingers push into my asshole and begin pumping quickly in and out. We'd never pushed the boundary of one so two fingers was a shock and it hurt more than usual but the pain was only adding to the pleasure of the experience.

Two fingers quickly became three and she used her other hand to thrust four fingers in and out of my vagina, together building an inexplicable feeling that I literally never wanted to end. I was admittedly disappointed when she pulled her fingers out of my ass and forced them into my mouth without warning to make me suck the delicious lube from them.

My disappointment, however, was short lived because her fingers were slowly replaced with the strap-on. She slid the head in first slowly, testing to see if it would fit without causing me excruciating pain. I only moaned louder as she pushed it further in, it must have been coated with lube because it was literally just slipping in and out as Alex pushed my legs as far apart as possible and added her little finger to my vagina, leaving a total of five fingers pushing in and out of me, my absolute maximum. I felt her hand clench and then it hit me; she was literally fisting me.

"Oh… Oh God!" I yelled as my body started to convulse and shake violently as my fourth climax hit me. "Alexxxxxxxx!" I screamed at her as she slowly pulled out of both of my holes and flipped me back over.

"What's your name?" She asked me. I shook my head, completely unable to register her question. My body was still shaking and convulsing and I looked down to realise I was squirting again.

"I don… I don't … What?" I asked her in my state of confusion, blinking rapidly to try and straighten out my vision.

"Perfect. Happy Birthday, beautiful." She whispered, slipping out of the strap on and lying down next to me, pulling the comforter over us. She wrapped her arm around my waist protectively and pressed herself as tightly to me as she could whilst my body continued to shake against her.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be _graphic _and may be emotionally upsetting for readers. I'm sorry that it had to be included but it was necessary. So I'm warning you now that if you're easily upset by things you shouldn't read it. You don't _have _to read it to understand, if you ignore that chapter and read seventeen when it's posted you'll get the idea of what happened. **

**On another note, ten reviews for an update y'all! Actual opinions would be wonderful, I'm just saying. Any criticisms are welcome too!**


	16. Mr Douglas (Content warning: RAPE)

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains**** _RAPE_****and it is very graphic! I understand that it may be upsetting for some readers and I'm sorry for that but it was important for me personally to get it out and the story was always going to go this way. It has been planned chapter-by-chapter from start to finish from the moment the idea popped into my head many months ago. Please don't hate me for this chapter because it's crucial to the story.**

**Mitchie's POV**

I remember the date exactly, it was January twentieth. It was a Wednesday and I'd been put in detention by the relatively new Spanish teacher. He didn't like the fact that I told him to go and fall off a very tall bridge. Personally, I couldn't see the problem with it, I said it in Spanish and I was polite about it, I said please.

Anyway, when the bell rang at three fifteen to dismiss us, my mom sent me out of tuition to my detention and told me she'd wait for an hour seeing as she'd had to put Alex that same night as she'd caught her smoking on school grounds.

I walked up to my Spanish classroom, room S3, and knocked loudly to alert the thirty-something year old man of my presence. After waiting for a few minutes the door swung open and he smirked at me, gesturing for me to come in. He closed the door behind me with a loud _bang _and locked it, pocketing the key. I looked around and noticed that I was the only one in there which was weird considering that he'd also said he was going to put Bethan in detention as well. She'd probably managed to talk her way out of it.

Mr. Douglas was the teacher in school that every girl had a crush on and every guy wanted to be related to, everyone thought he was ridiculously cool but I just thought he was an asshole. He knew that though, and that was why he picked on me.

"Michelle, have a seat." He told me kindly, something was uneasy about his tone of voice and I cautiously took a seat at the front of the classroom.

"I shan't fucking tell you again, it's Mitchie." I reminded him angrily. No other teacher seemed to forget that I didn't respond well to being called by my real name, it was only this idiot that had a problem with remembering.

"Language, Michelle." He warned me, as if he was trying to piss me off. He pulled the old plastic chair out from next to mine and took a seat next to me, causing me to subconsciously press my legs together tighter and pull my skirt down awkwardly. "Are you nervous?" He asked, noticing my actions. I couldn't help but notice just how dark his eyes really were.

"A little." I admitted quietly, picking roughly at my long manicured nails.

"Good." He replied simply, placing a hand on my bare knee. For a moment I was terrified, my mind was racing at where this was about to go, but then I remembered that he was my teacher and he wasn't thinking like that. "You have beautifully soft skin, Michelle." He complimented me, the fire in his eyes only burning stronger with every word.

I attempted to move my knee from his grasp but he held me tightly in place. I was secretly praying that someone else would walk in and distract him but then I remembered that he'd locked the door.

When I didn't respond, Mr. Douglas looked slightly offended and moved his hand further up my leg to my mid-thigh, brushing against the bottom of my skirt. "I've seen you… walking around… with that little dyke girlfriend of yours." He whispered into my ear. I felt his hot breath on my earlobe and that was when I noticed how tight his pants really were.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'd prefer to serve detention with Ms. Munroe today." I told him, picking up my purse from the floor, only to have it pulled from my hand again and dropped back to the floor.

"No can do, Michelle." He replied, looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on the exposed skin of my legs. I made yet another attempt to get up and this time managed to lift from my seat before he forcefully pushed my chest, causing me to land back in my seat. "Let's play a little game, shall we? It'll make detention fun for both of us…" I thought about the game he probably wanted to play. _It won't be fun for both of us. _"The rules are simple, the more you behave yourself, the less you'll get… _hurt_." He hissed out the last word before forcing his lips onto mine.

I felt sick at the thought of kissing someone else that wasn't Alex. I attempted to shout but his lips muffled my cries as he rubbed my thigh roughly. "Please… no…" I told him through choked sobs. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I began struggling to breathe.

"Don't cry, Sugar. If you play a long it won't hurt a bit. I know you're into this kind of thing, I know you're really a dirty little slut. You see, your mom told me about all of the things she found in your room. You really are a bad little slut, aren't you, Michelle? I know you're into this and I know you're going to enjoy it if you don't fight it, that way I won't have to hurt you." He whispered to me in a sickening tone of voice. I quickly moved my hand up to my face to wipe away the tears that were flowing freely down my cheeks and made a futile attempt to push him away.

When I put my hands on his chest to push him he grabbed them tightly and held them there, forcing me to rub his chest through his thin white shirt. "Oh, yeah, sugar, like that." He moaned, closing his eyes slightly. I couldn't shake the feeling of bile rising in my throat as I saw his member growing inside his pants. I wanted to puke.

I mustered up all of my strength and yanked my hand away from him, quickly getting up and making a dash for the door. I knew it was locked but I kept pulling at it to open it. I refused to give up.

I felt him behind me and before I had chance to move he slammed me into the door, my back against it, and ripped my shirt open, dragging it down my arms alongside my blazer. I was left in only a red and black lacy bra which was intended for Alex when we got back to hers, and my plaid skirt. I tried my best to cover myself with my hands but he pulled them away and guided them down to the button on his pants, forcing me to undo it and cause his loose pants to fall down around his ankles.

I gasped involuntarily in horror at the sight in front of me. His tanned, toned legs were bared for me and his tight white boxers were being stretched to their absolute limit because he was hard.

"Touch me, sugar." He instructed me firmly. I resisted and shook my head so once again he dragged my hands and placed them inside his boxers. I could feel his member, warm and hard against the back of my hand as I attempted to stay as far away from it as possible given the small amount of space. "Touch me, Mitchie. We wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to get damaged now, would we?" He asked, as if it were a question. I knew where this was going, I knew there was no stopping it.

I reluctantly took his part in my hand and held it there, unsure of what to do. I'd done it before, obviously, but never under circumstances _remotely _similar to this. All I wanted was my girlfriend to hold me and tell me that this was all a nightmare. "I know you've done this before, you're forgetting that your dear mommy told me when she was drunk."

"M… My mom do-doesn't get drunk." I told him through my sobs.

"Whoopsee, I must have accidentally slipped something in her drink when we went out on your birthday. Silly me." He said it as if he knew that there was nothing I could do about it. What could I do? I was a five foot nothing girl locked in a room with a man much stronger and much bigger than me that had authority over me and wanted me to do things to him.

"You bastard." I still wasn't making any kind of attempt to move my hand. I could smell his arousal and it made the bile resting in my stomach actually make its way half way up my throat, leaving a burning sensation behind.

"Right, you're clearly no good with your hands." And with that he pushed down harshly on the top of my head, causing me to slide down the door onto my knees. I was at eye level with his dick now and I knew exactly what was coming next as he guided my shaky hands to pull his boxers down. I still had tears rolling down my cheeks but they were calmer and they were just silently slipping from my stinging eyes. I just wanted Alex.

Before I could register it his uncovered dick was in my face and he was pressing it against my lips to try and gain entrance. I pressed them tightly together, trying not to let him in but he thrust hard and made his way past, his member filling my mouth and hitting the back of my throat, almost causing me to gag. "If you use your teeth or refuse any more, I'll kill you with my bare hands." He threatened menacingly. Looking up I noticed the look in his eyes; he was being dead serious. I knew what I had to do and as much as I hated it, I had to; otherwise the next news headlines would be about an eighteen year old girl whose body was found in a classroom.

I bobbed my head a tiny amount, trying but failing to get used to the feeling. Mr. Douglas was pushing my head back and forth, forcing me to take him deeper into my mouth. As if I didn't feel sick enough already, he seemed to somewhat lose control and thrust further into my mouth, causing him to hit my gag reflex.

I instantly spat him out and began coughing, choking and spluttering uncontrollably, relentlessly. "I can't… I can't do it any more." I told him through chokes. He ignored me and slipped himself back into my mouth through my coughs.

"Yes, you can, sugar."

After two more forced attempts he gave up and lay on the floor, pulling me on top of him and positioning me to straddle his waist. I braced myself for what was about to happen. I knew from the second that he reached under my skirt and moved my thong aside that he was really going to go through with it. I took in a shaky breath from knowing what I knew; _I was about to be raped and there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it._

He wasted no time in pushing himself into me, despite my pleas and begs for him not to do it. He kept repeating that it would stop hurting soon, that he was doing me a favour, that he was going to make me straight.

He held onto my hips tightly and guided me up and down for what felt like forever. The pain rippling through my body was excruciating and I kept crying continuously, attempting to shout for help. He grabbed his boxers and balled them up, forcing them into my mouth to keep me quiet, effectively silencing my cries.

Once he was finished, after he'd sped up considerably and _cummed_ he pushed me off him onto the floor and threw my shirt, bag and blazer at me. He quickly redressed himself and unlocked the door, slipping out of it and leaving as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just raped me.

I'd been raped by a teacher.

I quickly grabbed my things, shoved my clothes back on, and bolted across campus to my mom's room where I knew she would be with Alex. I saw Alex sitting at my mom's desk laughing with her when I burst in, causing both of them to look up at the door quickly and see the state that I was in. I could guess that I looked terrible, I still hadn't stopped crying and my shirt was ripped. My hair was probably a mess and I probably had makeup staining my face.

"My god, baby, what happened?" My mom asked quickly as she shot up from her desk and ran the short distance over to me, Alex hot on her tail. The both of them wrapped their arms around me as I fell to the floor in hysterical sobs, unable to control my breathing and crying. "Alex, go and get somebody." My mom ordered Alex firmly, which Alex quickly got up to comply to.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, shaking against my mom's tight embrace and squeezing the life out of Alex's hand.

"Please don't leave me… Please… Don't go." I kept repeating to both of them as my mom pulled my head against her chest and began stroking my hair to try and calm me down as Alex just sat on the floor helplessly, squeezing my hand and whispering comforting words in my ear.

After literally an hour of my crying, alternating between my mom and Alex's embraces, I managed to calm myself down slightly so I could talk properly and the only tears escaping my eyes were silent ones. Silent, pained ones. "Please… can we just… can we go home please?" I asked shakily, trying to regain proper control over my breathing. I watched my mom nod silently, clearly terrified about what had happened, but I just couldn't find the words to tell her. Alex loosened her grip on my shoulders and stood up, pulling me with her whilst my mom collected our things to lead us out.

When I stood I felt rippling pain in my southern region, I knew he'd probably torn me from being so rough. Alex was quick to catch me as I began to fall back down and before I knew it she'd wrapped two strong arms around me and was carrying me bridal style rather than making me walk.

We walked past his classroom and I stiffened up, something that didn't go unnoticed by Alex who tightened her hold on me. Once we reached the parking lot, Alex bundled me into the back seat of her car whilst my mom climbed into her own, arranging with Alex to meet back at our house.

The drive home was silent, Alex offered me a cigarette to which I declined and made several attempts to ask me what happened. I completely blanked her when she asked what was wrong but when she asked if I was okay I managed to squeak out a tiny 'no.'

I didn't move when the car parked on my driveway so Alex carried me into my house to meet my mom who was sitting on the couch in a daze, probably trying to figure out what the hell had happened to me.

Alex made a move to put me down on the couch but I clung tighter to her neck and shook my head violently against her shoulder. I wasn't sure why I was so opposed to sitting on the couch, I just wanted to be in the sanctity of my own bedroom. I didn't want to tell my mom, not because I felt that I couldn't talk to her, but because I couldn't bear to see her reaction to what I knew she would have to know by the morning.

"Can we go… can we go to my… room please?" I asked her quietly, struggling to get my words out. Alex nodded silently and began the struggle to carry me up the stairs with my mom walking behind us every step of the way in case Alex slipped. I couldn't believe how great they were both being and they didn't even know what had happened. I knew then that the two of them really did care.

"I'll leave you girls to it. Mitch, baby, you need to tell one of us what happened." My mom told me softly as if I didn't already know. She left the room, leaving the door open like she always did, and Alex sat down next to me on the bed where she'd placed me previously.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. She looked so helpless, like she was desperate to help but she couldn't. I nodded silently and she looked at me expectantly.

"Can you just… Can you hold me, for now?" I asked nervously, terrified that she'd say no.

"Of course." She responded instantly. She shuffled around so we were lying next to each other underneath the comforter and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because when I woke up it was getting dark outside, meaning it was around six o'clock. Alex was just lying next to me, holding me tightly to her and crying silently at the state I was in.

"Mr. Douglas…" I choked out to her, alerting her of my new-found consciousness. She looked confused at the mention of my Spanish teacher and I knew I would have to continue. "He ra… he…" I couldn't find the words, I couldn't make them come out of my mouth so instead I slowly moved my hands and made a sex motion with them, pushing two fingers through a circle I'd made with my fingers from my right hand.

"Oh my god… Sonny!" She yelled as realisation hit. "Sonny!" She yelled again, causing my mom to appear in my bedroom almost instantly.

"What, Alex honey, what?" She asked, slightly exasperatedly from running up the stairs.

"She's been raped."

**Boom! I'm so sorry for this chapter but as I said, it was always going to go this way. Just so you're aware, this is no where near the end. **

**10 reviews for the next chapter, guys!**


	17. Coping

**Aren't y'all loving the fast updates? haha! That's because of _your _reviews people! I really appreciate them. ANYWAY, little note on this chapter; do _not _criticise my knowledge in this one because this is _exactly _how it happens in this exact situation. Don't knock my knowledge on this one because they say 'write what you know' and that's exactly what I've done. I appreciate criticism on every chapter but please don't criticise the way things happen in this because it _is _how it happens. Thank you.**

Previously…

_I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because when I woke up it was getting dark outside, meaning it was around six o'clock. Alex was just lying next to me, holding me tightly to her and crying silently at the state I was in. _

"_Mr. Douglas…" I choked out to her, alerting her of my new-found consciousness. She looked confused at the mention of my Spanish teacher and I knew I would have to continue. "He ra… he…" I couldn't find the words, I couldn't make them come out of my mouth so instead I slowly moved my hands and made a sex motion with them, pushing two fingers through a circle I'd made with my fingers from my right hand._

"_Oh my god… he raped you?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded slowly, scared of what was about to happen. "Oh my God, Sonny!" She yelled as realisation hit. "Sonny!" She yelled again, causing my mom to appear in my bedroom almost instantly. _

"_What, Alex, honey, what?" She asked, slightly exasperatedly from running up the stairs._

"_She's been raped."_

**Mitchie's POV**

I watched as my mom's face fell, followed by her body as she crumpled to the floor in sobs much like I had done previously. This was what I was terrified of but I knew why Alex had told her, she knew as well as I did that if we kept this one to ourselves he would just do it again and I couldn't live with myself if his next target was Alex.

"W… What?" My mom choked out, trying to regain some of her composure and sitting on the edge of my double bed next to me. I couldn't respond and I think Alex knew that so she did it for me.

"She was raped…" Alex trailed off, scratching the back of her neck nervously. She was still crying but like my own, which had restarted, her tears were silent.

"What aren't you telling me?" My mom growled angrily.

"It was Mr. Douglas." She finished, earning a gasp of shock from my mom who looked like she was about to lose it completely. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry…" Alex trailed off, rubbing my bare shoulder gently. I hadn't noticed her take my blazer off me so she must have done it in my sleep but I was thankful for it, I was overheating as it was.

"Oh, my poor baby… I promise… Mitchie, I'll fix this… He'll… We'll go to the school tomorrow." My mom stammered out, probably completely unsure of what else to say or do. I nodded in agreement and before I knew it she had pulled both Alex and I into a tight, loving embrace. "No one will ever touch you again, my darling… No one will hurt you again." She whispered softly into my ear, pushing back slightly so we all ended up lying down on my bed. My mom was on my left with her arm underneath my neck whilst Alex was on my right with her arm slung protectively over my stomach. Despite what had happened I felt kind of content with the two people I cared about the most next to me and before I could stop it I fell asleep.

I dreamt about him that night, he was the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep, of course, so I wasn't shocked when I was being shaken awake by my mom and Alex at four thirty in the morning. Both of them wore concerned looks on their faces and the second my eyes opened fully, Alex pulled me into a tight hug. "Babe, you were screaming. Were you dreaming about it?" She asked quietly. I nodded into her shoulder and felt my mom begin to stroke my hair wordlessly.

"Thank you for waking me." I whispered back to the both of them, feeling Alex gently push me back into a lying down position to go back to sleep. I felt the weight of the bed shift and noticed that my mom was moving to get up. Before she had chance to leave the bed I quickly grabbed her wrist and kept a firm hold on her. "Please don't leave me, Mommy." I asked her helplessly, feeling absurdly like a vulnerable five year old.

"I'll never leave you, baby." She replied, climbing back into the bed and pulling the comforter over us all. "Not ever." As she moved into the bed she accidentally lay on my arm and I whipped it back at lightning speed, not liking the sudden, unexpected contact. "Sorry, honey." My mom sounded tired as she kissed the top of my head and we all drifted off to sleep again.

When I woke up again it was getting light and my bed was empty. I began to panic about the whereabouts of Alex and my mom, terrified that he'd got to them. He'd already spiked my mom's drink once and made a worrying comment about Alex yesterday; I honestly wouldn't have put it past him.

My terrifying thoughts were quickly cut short when Alex emerged from my bedroom door with a small, nervous smile. "You're awake," She commented as if I wasn't fully aware.

"Yeah. How are you?" I asked, trying to make small talk to avoid the inevitable conversation we were about to have. She shook her head and removed the towel from the top of her head, revealing her slightly damp hair.

"I should be asking you that, but I'm fine. How are you?" She asked sincerely, taking a seat on the bed next to me and loosely holding my hand in hers with a sad smile.

"I'm fine." I told her honestly, well, partially honestly. "I could be a lot worse. I just want to get today over with…" I trailed off nervously, knowing that one of us would have to bring the taboo subject up. "What's going to happen to me, Alex?" I asked her, knowing full well that she'd have spoken to my mom about it.

"Well, your mom left for work about five minutes ago, she told me to tell you that you need to go to the guidance counsellor first thing and sit down with her and tell her everything. She said she's got to teach today and it's too late to arrange a cover teacher so you need to go along with whatever Miss Taylor tells you to do because she knows what to do. She said that you'll probably have to give a statement and they may take you away but she told me to promise you that she knows for a fact you won't be in any trouble." Alex told me cautiously, probably terrified of triggering my crying again. I nodded quietly, drawing shapes on the back of Alex's hands with my slightly bitten nails. "Are you ready to get up now?" She continued, her eyes boring into mine.

"Can I… You won't leave me, will you? I mean, like, you won't make me go through it on my own?" I asked expectantly, silently praying that she wouldn't.

"Of course I won't, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." She responded within an instant. She quickly and cautiously pecked the top of my head and then proceeded to pull me up from my bed. I smiled softly at her and gripped her hands tightly.

She turned around to face me and smiled almost genuinely at me. Her eyes were sad, like she knew that I wasn't really okay and there was nothing that she could do about it, so I smiled brightly at her to try and reassure her that I was okay. Or maybe I was trying to tell myself that. "Can I have a good morning kiss?" I asked her hopefully. She grinned at me, as if she was proud and slowly pressed her soft lips to mine.

They were so much softer than his, more comforting… I _wanted _her lips on mine, I didn't want his there. I was her territory, no one had the right to touch me like he did except for my beautiful girlfriend. I cautiously pressed my tongue to her lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss which thankfully she accepted. I was worried that she might think I wasn't ready but our tongues began the usual battle for dominance and we both smiled into the kiss. Normality was the key.

"What time is it?" I asked her as I pulled away. Alex pulled her phone from her bra and checked the time, her eyes widening in horror.

"Shit, it's seven thirty; you need to get ready quickly because I know you won't leave the house without showering and putting a shit tonne of makeup on." She exclaimed, replacing her phone and pulling away.

I managed to get ready in just under an hour, record time for me since Alex was left in charge of straightening my hair whilst I did my makeup, and by eight forty we were parking in the school parking lot. Alex drove because my car was still at school after leaving it there the day before. Alex got out of the car and when I made no attempt to exit either she came around to my side to open the door. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, taking my shaking hand in her own. I shook my head softly to let her know that I wasn't and she sighed. "Mitch, I promise it will all be okay. He's not going to hurt you again, he won't even look at you again and if I see him between here and the counsellor's office I will put him in a morgue, okay? He won't get near you. I swear." She told me genuinely.

I looked around the parking lot, taking in as much of the school as possible. My eyes landed on the window to his classroom in the second block. I could just about make out his outline, I think. "He's here, isn't he?" I asked her in a monotone.

"I think so, babe, but he won't be for long. You just have to get out of the car and come with me, okay?" She tried to reason with me but I simply shook my head and stayed firmly where I was. "Mitchie, do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else in the world." I told her honestly, turning to face her for the first time since we got in the car. She had tears building up in her eyes but she was trying to smile reassuringly at me.

"Then come with me, I promise, no one is going to hurt you." She cooed softly before kissing the top of my head and inhaling deeply. "I'm going to be strong for both of us because you don't have to be. No one is going to expect you to cope with this on your own and I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be here every single fucking step of the way and I will help as much as I can." I believed her, so nodding silently I unbuckled my seatbelt and as soon as my heel-clad feet touched the floor, Alex wrapped her arm protectively around my waist. Firmly. She was letting me know that she was there and she was silently warning anybody that could possibly hurt me away.

We reached the guidance counsellor's office. I'd only ever had one encounter with the woman when she asked me if I thought Alex might benefit from some sort of anger management after she beat the living crap out of a girl that gave her a funny look in the corridor. I almost laughed at the memory, remembering the woman's face when I laughed in it at the thought of Alex having anger management or behavioural therapy of any kind. "I'm scared, Lexi." I whispered honestly to her as she raised her fist to knock on the door. She paused momentarily but continued to knock.

"Don't be, I'm not going to leave your side. I swear." She replied, tightening her grip on my waist and kissing my cheek softly.

I heard Mrs. Taylor's voice calling us from the other side of the door and took in a shaky breath; I knew that this was it. I knew that I was about to relive everything that happened yesterday.

We sat down silently in the comfortable beanbag chairs opposite her desk, Alex never once disconnected her hand from mine and it felt like a huge confidence boost. "What's wrong? Mitchie, you don't look like yourself." She questioned kindly. I quickly whipped my phone from my pocket to check my reflection and noticed that all of the color had drained from my face, leaving me a sickly pale green color. I'd felt like I was on the verge of throwing up since it happened so I was sort of getting used to the feeling.

"No… I need to tell you something important," I began nervously, shaking with every word I spoke. Alex must have noticed because she tightened her grip on my hand and squeezed it gently to remind me that she was there. "I don't like the way that Mr. Douglas treated me in his detention. He was rough and inappropriate, he's bruised my wrists from grabbing me too hard and he locked the door, refusing to let me leave which I know is against the school rules." I told her, leaving out the main parts and rolling up the sleeves of my blazer to reveal my slightly purple wrists. Mrs Taylor examined them closely after propping her glasses on her nose, then nodded slowly.

"And what would you like to see done about this? Obviously he cannot get away with that." She said. I refused to look at Alex, I knew she'd give me a disappointed look considering I hadn't told her the main part.

"I want him dismissed. He can't do that to kids." I told her, tears forming in my eyes again. I looked up to face Alex and the disapproving look on her face was enough to cause my body to begin shaking with sobs again. "Please don't look at me like that… I can't," I told her simply. She knew what I meant and shook her head.

"Mitch, sweetheart, you have to. Like you just said, he can't do that to kids." She told me in a firm voice. I knew then that if I didn't do it then either she would or my mom would; there was no going back. I saw the pleading look in her eyes and couldn't fight it any more.

"What else happened, Mitchie?" Mrs Taylor asked firmly. She knew something else was going on. I shook my head firmly to let her know that I wasn't ready. The slightly large woman got up from her seat with a loud cry of protest from the old wooden chair, and kneeled down in front of me to look at my face which by now was being flooded by tears as I sobbed freely. Alex quickly pulled me in for a hug, obviously sensing my discomfort at having a teacher so close to me. "Michelle, what. Else. Happened?" She asked again, slowly stressing every word. I swallowed harshly, not entirely expecting my next words to escape from my lips with such force.

"I had sex with him!" I yelled into Alex's neck, earning a gasp from Mrs Taylor. Alex ran her hand through my hair soothingly as I cried into her neck and Mrs Taylor sat on the floor, completely shocked.

"Shh, baby it's going to be okay. You're okay now; he's not going to hurt you again. I've got you. As long as I'm breathing no one will ever harm you again." Alex whispered her soothing words as she ran her fingers softly through her hair. I heard Mrs Taylor shuffling around and soon she was on the phone, calling for the police who quickly came into school.

Before they arrived Mrs Taylor sent a note to my mom who phoned her office and said she was too busy but she was fully aware of the circumstances. She had me write down a statement about exactly what happened and Alex had to write one too. She just had to write what I told her and about the state I was in when she saw me afterwards. I guessed that eventually my mom would have to do one too. By the time the police officers for me finally got into school they took our statements and spoke to me, explaining what was going to happen.

"Can Alex stay with me? Please? She promised she'd be here every step of the way. I can't do this without her." I whispered helplessly to the kind police woman that was filling out forms in the conference room of the school.

"Mitch, you don't have to ask that. I'm coming." Alex stepped in assertively. She seemed determined.

"No you're not. Alex, you need to go to your lesson." Alex turned to Mrs Taylor with her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Do you _really _think that I'm going to leave my girlfriend on her own to deal with this? If you believe that for one second then you're deluded. I'm going even if I have to run behind the car." Alex said, earning a small, choked chuckle from the police woman. "I don't care what you say, I'm staying with her." She quickly added when she noticed that Mrs Taylor was about to argue with her.

"I'll call your parents and ask them if it's okay for you to leave lessons. If they say no then you're to go without a fight, understood?" She said, opening up the school's database on the conference room computer to find Alex's mom's number. "I'll have to explain to them where you're going and they may want to know why…" She muttered quietly, probably hoping that we wouldn't catch it.

"That's fine." Alex and I both said at the same time.

After a long and very detailed phone call to Jerry, Alex received the permission she needed to come with me. We rode in the police car in silence, Alex's hand grasping mine firmly as if to remind me constantly that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere, which I was extremely grateful for. I really needed her.

Once we arrived at the station the police officer that had originally been taking care of us handed us over to another two non-uniformed police women. They took us into a different car and took us on a long drive to an old police house around an hour away. The house was re-decorated to accommodate witnesses and victims. There were three rooms upstairs, not including the bathroom. There was the medical room which played host to a lot of fancy medical equipment, a video room which simply had two red couches and a lot of cameras and microphones in the room, and the third room, which we weren't allowed in, was the room where the other police officer watched the video interview which was taking place.

It was midday by the time we arrived there and we got straight down to the video interview, which Alex wasn't allowed into. It took nearly two hours, minus a cigarette break halfway through, for me to complete my video interview, giving every last filthy detail about what happened. I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry a lot, I did. I shook a lot of the time and refused to make eye-contact with the police lady, DS Pearson.

At two thirty Alex and I were curled up on a couch together in the former living room downstairs. There were a few old VCRs in there alongside an old battered television. Between us we decided to watch _Toy Story_ whilst we waited for the doctors to arrive so they could perform my medical examination, which was apparently crucial evidence.

I'd been told that a police officer had been to my house to take my clothes from the day and Alex and I had received texts from Bethan telling us that they'd all watched _him _being arrested at work and that his classroom had been sectioned off to prevent anyone from going in there and tampering with evidence. We'd both decided to play oblivious; I did not want it getting around school.

After _Toy Story, Mulan _and _Pocahontas _we were halfway through watching the first _Harry Potter _movie when the doctors finally arrived. It was almost eight o'clock by the time they did and by eight thirty I was wishing they hadn't.

I'd been ordered to change in the bathroom from my school uniform to a hospital gown which I'd been provided with. I had to remove my underwear as well which was when it really hit me that they were going to _have _to touch me _down there._ Alex was in the bathroom with me, folding my school uniform to prevent it from creasing, when she noticed the horrified, stunned expression on my face.

"Baby, I know that it will be tough but you know you need to do this. After this it will be over and we can go home, okay?" She asked with a small smile, trying to reassure me that it was going to be okay.

I felt my throat drying up rapidly and when I managed to get my words out, they were croaky and hoarse. "Will you come in with me?" I pleaded quietly, my eyes watering at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Of course I will, beautiful." She replied with a soft smile. I heard the police lady that had to watch my video interview in the other room call Alex out and she left with an apologetic smile. I stared at myself in the mirror; I was ghostly pale, the hospital gown made me look fat and I felt like a total mess. My eyes had dark bags underneath them, probably from stress, and my mascara was still smudged from the last time I cried (at some point during _Pocahontas.) _"Mitchie?" I heard Alex call quietly from the other side of the door, pulling me from my thoughts of self-hatred.

"Coming," I responded shakily. I followed Alex, her hand holding mine firmly, through the small hallway of the house and into the medical room. The complex looking computer was fired up and the lights were all on, causing a greenish tint to my bare skin. Two male doctors and the female police lady were waiting for us in there. I was told to sit on the bed, which I did, whilst a doctor wrapped a strap around my arm tightly to increase my blood-flow. Before I knew it, a very long, thick, sharp needle was piercing the indent on the inside of my elbow and I was literally screaming in the doctor's face and squeezing the life out of poor Alex's hand.

Once I'd had my injection-wound covered I was pushed down onto the bed so I was lying down. I had my feet together but my knees spread, leaving my most private area, the area only intended for Alex to see, exposed to whoever walked down that end of the bed. The police lady stayed up by my head, taking notes of some sort about the examination whilst the two doctors fiddled with the computer and some other machinery. "I don't want to see it." I croaked out, referring to seeing what the doctors were going to do to me. Seeing it would only make it scarier and more realistic.

"That's fine; I'll just finish writing this then I'll stop you from having to watch." She told me, not looking up from her notepad. A few seconds later she put it down and picked up a large black towel which was folded on the small white table. She quickly unfolded it and held it up above my waist to block my view. Alex was standing next to me, holding my hand tightly and stroking the pad of her thumb against the back of my hand.

The doctors started to do what they had to, I felt myself being poked, prodded and entered by swabbing equipment. It was enough to have me in hysterics; it was safe to say that the experience was traumatic for me. I literally had tears streaming down my face, I'd never cried so much in front of anyone before, not even my mom. Alex knew how much it was truly hurting me, like, it physically caused me pain the way that they were touching me. I felt sick to my stomach and just desperately wanted it to be over. "Shh, it'll be over soon," "You're doing so well, beautiful," "Everything will be okay," "I'm here," and "I know it hurts now but it'll be worth it," were just some of the reassuring words Alex whispered softly into my ear as she stroked my hair with her free hand and allowed me to continuously squeeze her other hand as tightly as I could, probably resulting in a bruised hand.

It took an excruciatingly long time for them to finish everything they had to and then we were finally free to leave. The police officers drove us home and dropped us to my house. I was tired and drained from the day that had finally ended. All I wanted was to cuddle up to my girlfriend and go to sleep, I wanted her to hold me and protect me whilst I drifted off to slumber on her chest. I was dreading waking up to another nightmare but I was so tired that I just had to sleep.

"Hey, honey, how are you?" My mom asked tentatively the second we sauntered through the door. I had my head resting heavily on Alex's shoulder and her arm wrapped securely around my waist. Upon hearing my mom's voice I opened my eyes slightly and shook my head tiredly, rubbing my extremely heavy eyelids.

"Coping, you?" I responded simplistically. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Everything was aching and moving my lips was yet another thing that was uncomfortable for me. I was physically and emotionally drained after the long, traumatic day. All I wanted was to cuddle my girlfriend and drift off to sleep.

"I've been so worried about you. How was it?" My mom asked cautiously; she was clearly trying not to trigger anything emotional for me.

"I'd honestly rather not talk about it, I'd just like to go to sleep please." I admitted quietly, lifting my head from Alex's shoulder and covering my mouth with my hand to conceal my yawn. "Can Lexi stay tonight, pretty please?" I asked hopefully, highly doubting that my mom would say no given the circumstances. I made it quite clear since it happened that I didn't want her to leave me.

"She can stay in the spare bedroom." My mom told me firmly.

"Mom, I _promise_ you that after yesterday there is no way in hell we'll be doing anything together. Please, mom. I just want her to hold me and be there for me tonight." I practically begged, slipping my arm to tangle with Alex's so I could rest it around her waist whilst her own kept its tight grip on my hip which was furthest away from her. I gripped tightly at the fabric of her school blazer and dug my nails into her skin, causing her to wince slightly. I was determined not to let go.

"Okay, fine. I believe you and I trust you both. Do you want me in there with you again?" She agreed with an eyebrow raised. I loosened my grip on Alex's blazer and simply allowed my arm to lazily rest around her small waist.

"I think I'll be okay with just Lexi tonight, but if you want to stay as well then you're more than welcome." I told her quietly. I wanted lots of company because I felt safe with Alex and my mom and I didn't want either of them to leave me, however I guessed that if I woke up screaming again I would wake my mom too and she was not a very pleasant person when she was suffering from sleep deprivation.

"Okay, sweetheart, you know that if you need anything you can come straight to me, don't hesitate to wake me up. I know you're going to need me for a while now. Alex, you too, if you're struggling with her tonight for whatever reason just come and fetch me."

"We will do, Sonny, goodnight." Alex bade my mom kindly, removing her hand from my hip and slipping it into my own, tangling our fingers together just the way I liked it. "Come on, beautiful, you need to sleep." She told me, as if I wasn't already fully aware and more than willing to comply.

"Night, mom, I love you." I told my mom, gingerly placing a soft kiss on her forehead before following Alex up the stairs.

"I love you too. Sleep well, girls!" She called to us as we reached the middle of the staircase.

**The next chapter is where it all gets good. I know this one was a little crap but I figured I'd make it realistic.**

**You know the drill on the reviews/update deal, guys! I love your opinions.**


	18. My Beautiful Little Freak

**Loving the reviews, guys! Here's where the initial plan for the story comes in. This was what I wanted to do from the start so I hope y'all don't hate it!**

**Mitchie's POV**

Three months passed since _that day_ and things had gotten slightly better. By better, I mean things had changed… a lot. For one, my mom and I had gotten even closer. After two weeks she finally put a stop to Alex sleeping in my bed so I spent every night sleeping in her bed instead, unless it was one of the rare occasions that she allowed me to sleep at Alex's house on the promise that we would sleep in separate rooms (white lie.)

The school's principal decided after due consideration that it would be in all of our best interests if we kept the situation under wraps, meaning that the only people who knew about the incident were him, Alex, my mom, Mrs Taylor and myself (and Alex's parents but they didn't really count since they weren't ever in school.) He shouldn't have done it but he actually bribed Alex and me to keep quiet. The school had an award ceremony every year where they would present the top five seniors with college scholarships. He gave me a full one and Alex an eighty percent one as a 'thank you and an apology,' meaning that we could both pick a college of our own choices and I would go for free whilst Alex would receive a considerably large discount. That was one less thing to stress about, although I would have much preferred to name and shame the guy that turned my life upside down.

Alex and I still hadn't gone any further than a little heated making out, I had tried a few times but Alex just couldn't do it. It wasn't that I didn't trust her or anything like that but I couldn't handle it. I wanted to, God did I want to, but Alex didn't seem to think that I was ready. I couldn't help but fall a little more in love with her for being so considerate and selfless.

Love. Yep, that four letter word. Over the three months I had come to the realisation that I was, in fact, falling in love with Alexandra Russo. I couldn't help myself, who wouldn't fall in love with her? She was beautiful, caring, considerate, kind, selfless (when it came to me, anyway) and there was nothing to not love about her. She was just so perfect that it was all still a little surreal. I just couldn't help but grin like an idiot when I was around her and whenever I was around her the _incident _seemed to momentarily disappear. But then, of course, it would come back and hit me like a bomb.

Sometimes I would actually be okay, things heal with time and it really was getting better. Just not by as much as my mom and Alex believed it to be. To them, I was fine. I was coping really well. I still smiled, I still laughed, I didn't flinch every time someone touched me. Aside from the fact that I refused to go into a classroom with the door shut, I appeared to be fine. I actually was fine, it was only every so often when I was alone that I would actually break down. Because I was suppressing how I really felt about it I was getting sick as well, so I also avoided eating where possible. Twice, maybe three times a week I would eat in front of either my mom or Alex to keep them from getting suspicious. It wasn't an eating disorder at all, but every time I tried to eat I just felt nauseated, especially lately, because I would just think about _him. _

I stayed off school for a little while after it happened, only a few days, but when I went back I kind of had a panic attack and freaked out when I was shut in the classroom. It was Spanish, first period, the room that it happened, so Bethan was with me and she knew as soon as I started to hyperventilate that Alex should be informed so she texted her and Alex was holding me almost two minutes later. After that the principal had told all of my teachers that I mustn't have the door shut in class. Sometimes they would forget and Alex would scream at them or they would look at me and remember, but for the most part they were all good about it. Only one tried to press the issue with me and asked me why but when I reminded her that the principal had ordered it and hadn't elaborated on the situation for a reason, she dropped it again.

So, as I had recently gotten used to, I was hanging over a toilet at nine AM after excusing myself from Spanish. I was retching and gagging loudly, not caring that anyone could walk in because I knew that if they did then I wouldn't have to come out of the small, dirty stall I'd locked myself in, so they would never know it was me.

After around ten minutes of being there I heard the door swing open violently, startling me slightly and informing me that someone else had entered the dingy bathroom. "Mitch, baby, are you in here?" Alex called out to the room, her voice causing a weak smile to play on my sore lips before my mouth automatically opened again as my puke forced its way up my throat and into the basin below. "I'm climbing over." Alex continued, sounding closer than before. She clearly realised that it was me from the strangled sob that escaped my lips alongside the vomit.

The faded blue walls shook as Alex hoisted herself over the stall and she landed on her feet, narrowly avoiding me, with a thump. I glanced up at her and smiled weakly, feeling extremely self-conscious about how unattractive I looked, before quickly aiming back down at the toilet as what felt like the final bit of puke came up. It took mere seconds for Alex to start rubbing small, soothing circles on my back to try and console me in some way. "Hey," I mumbled to her as I pulled some tissue from the holder and began to wipe my mouth with it before flushing it away with my vomit.

"Why are you throwing up again?" She asked me slowly, gradually slowing down her hand's movement on my back. I raised an eyebrow at her to try and act oblivious but she shook her head softly and pulled me in for a tight hug, probably not caring that I smelled like bile. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I heard you throwing up in the bathroom on Saturday morning and you looked sick on Sunday at work." She added quickly, pulling my head into her chest so she could begin stroking my hair.

"I… I don't know. I guess it's just my body's way of coping." I guessed half-heartedly.

"Mitch… When was your last period?" She asked slowly after a few moments of silence. I pulled away from her quickly and stared at her with wide eyes as I realised what she just might have been getting at.

"I… I don't know that either but I'm sure it's just stress. I'm pretty sure I've had one since that day." I admitted as I raked my brain for when my last period occurred. I had no idea.

"Are you certain?" Alex had her eyebrows both raised and a concerned look on her face. I'd usually laugh and tell her she was being ridiculous if it wasn't looking so realistic with every word she spoke. The harder I tried the less I could remember having a period since it happened and then it struck me that the reason for that was simply that I hadn't had one. _Shit._

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I tried to change the subject as realisation finally settled in. If we didn't speak about it then it wasn't happening, right?

"Don't change the subject."

"How did you even know I was in here?" I tried a different approach, although I knew it was pointless.

"Mitch…" Alex trailed off calmly, although I could clearly see that she was getting pissed off with me. Truthfully I was getting pissed with her too, it was obvious that I didn't want to talk about it so why couldn't she just leave me to live in blissful ignorance for a little longer. I was much happier ten minutes ago when the possibility of an unwanted pregnancy hadn't crossed my mind.

"Alex, drop it, for fuck sake." I hissed at her, not even attempting to show how pissed I was at her. I wasn't sure why but my temper was suddenly a hell of a lot shorter than it usually was.

"Mitchie, would you just answer the goddamn question?!" She yelled at me, pushing me away from her and throwing her hands in the air in distress, getting a look on her face that I would usually think was adorable. This time it was just plain annoying.

"No!" I growled at her, moving to unlock the stall door but being stopped in my tracks by a frustrated Alex grabbing my wrists tightly. I had a sudden flashback of when _he _stopped me from leaving and automatically went into panic mode, using my free hand to try desperately to release the rusted lock and thrashing with my restrained hand to escape from her grasp. I _knew _that Alex would never hurt me unless I'd asked her to (ahem, bedroom, ahem), so why was I suddenly so scared? Had he really screwed me up that much?

"Why not?!" Alex yelled again, clearly not realising how shallow my breathing suddenly was or how desperately hard I was trying to unlock the damn door.

"Because then it might become true!" I shouted back before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of tears and falling limp against her suddenly welcoming body. I shook violently against her as she gently lowered us down to the floor and sat me on her lap, my desperation to escape the small, enclosed area disappearing all of a sudden. "I'm so scared." I muttered to her through a broken voice as she visibly calmed down and began to stroke my hair again.

"Mitch, baby, I don't want to scare you but we have to be real here; you're throwing up in the mornings, you can't remember when your last period was… please, please don't get offended by this one because that's the last thing I want but I've got to be honest; I know that you've pretty much stopped eating but you haven't lost any weight. In fact, lift your shirt up a little." She instructed firmly, moving her hands slowly to the bottom of my plain white school shirt and beginning to lift it slightly. As much as I should have been, and usually would have been, I wasn't offended by her comment about my weight because I knew that she wasn't being cruel; it was the genuine truth. As Alex lifted my shirt I realised why she wanted me to do it; there was in fact a tiny bit of extra weight there that was protruding over the waistband of my school skirt.

I gasped loudly when I noticed it, not expecting it to be there. Usually I avoided looking in the mirror without a shirt on because I hated how I looked and it made me feel physically sick but this time I couldn't really avoid it. Alex gasped as well when she spotted the small bump there and placed her hands gently over my bare skin.

"We need to get you a pregnancy test, Mitch. I'm pretty sure that we both know what the result is going to be but just to be sure we should confirm it. Come on, let's go." She told me shakily, her eyes glassy and unseeing. She was simply staring at some graffiti on the wall opposite as she blindly pushed me up slightly to make me stand.

The drive to the drug store was silent, usually we would smoke in the car but given the recent enlightenment I didn't think it would be a very good idea. Once we parked the car, Alex wrapped her arm around me and firmly led me into the pristine store.

We were on the receiving end of a dirty look from the woman that sold us the pregnancy test but at that point I didn't really care about anything except the result of that test, so as she was putting the small, rectangular box into a paper bag, I scrunched my face up at her and decided to set straight the thoughts that were undoubtedly running through her mind.

"I'm not a slut, it wasn't consensual." I told her before quickly grabbing the bag and leaving, not giving the shocked woman a chance to respond or apologise which I would hope she wanted to do after the looks she had originally thrown our way.

Alex parked the car outside her apartment and we walked in silence up to her room, Alex not even making an attempt to explain to either of her parents why she wasn't at school; I knew from past experience that they wouldn't really care anyway since she didn't have a tendency to ditch school unless she had a good reason... in their minds anyway.

Ten minutes later, I found myself sitting on Alex's plush double bed, staring at the photo of us that was hung on the back of the door. I was doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with the girl I loved because I knew that once I slipped up she would inform me of what I already knew; the test was seasoned and it was time to flip it over and more than likely confirm our suspicions.

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my bra, causing me to whip it out, grateful for the distraction.

_Mom: Why have I just had a message informing me that you and Alex left first period early and haven't shown up to second or third?_

I rolled my eyes; it was obviously going to be something along those lines.

_Mitchie: Had an issue, will explain later. Don't be mad, it's to do with that thing. Talk later._

Just as I'd finished typing the reply and hit send, I felt Alex's soft hand take a gentle hold of my wrist, grabbing my attention and forcing me to finally make eye contact with her.

Brown eyes met brown as she smiled weakly at me and placed her hand gently on top of my left one, which was holding the white stick face down. The white stick which would pretty much determine my future.

"It's time, Mitch." She told me softly, gently turning my wrist and causing the stick to face me, my eyes closing tightly instantly to avoid the inevitable. I knew exactly what the result would be from the fact that my usually flat stomach was protruding slightly and there was no way I could possibly be gaining weight. "Mitch, you need to look at it. I'm not looking, you need to do this." I heard Alex's voice, although I couldn't see her through my closed eyes.

"I can't… I just… You do it for me?" I pleaded with her with my eyes still shut tightly. I heard Alex let out a breathy sigh followed by a small gasp. I knew that she'd looked at it and my curiosity suddenly got the better of me; was it a shocked gasp or a knowing one?

It was a knowing one, I realised as I stared blankly down at the small smiley face. I was pregnant.

"Please don't leave me." I choked out as tears welled up in my eyes rapidly and I fought a difficult battle to prevent them from escaping. Alex gently plucked the doomed test from my grasp and dropped it uncaringly to the floor before pushing me back softly until my body flopped against the soft mattress and my head sunk into the pillow beneath it. I felt a pair of familiar, strong arms snake around my waist from either side as Alex spooned into me from behind, leaving her hands to rest gently on the skin of my slightly bigger-than-usual stomach underneath my school shirt.

She tenderly pressed her lips to my temple before placing a soft, reassuring kiss on my neck after moving my hair out of the way. "I promised that I'd be here every step of the way. I meant it." She spoke clearly, desperately trying not to leave room for any confusion.

"You've known for as long as I have, yet you've already accepted the responsibility and burden of a child coming into our relationship?" I asked her quietly, cautiously, as I stared at the TV which was mounted on the wall. The red light signalling that it was on standby mode seemed considerably brighter than usual.

"I'd be lying if I said that the thought hadn't crossed my mind since it all happened. Pregnancy is always a possibility of unprotected sex and the day it happened was your most fertile day, it took a while but I managed to work that one out from when you were last on your period. I've been expecting this for a while. At first it freaked me the fuck out but with time I began to accept it; I knew that you would need support and now you have it. Whatever you decide to do, whether you decide to keep the baby or not, I will be here for you. It can even call me daddy if you want it to."

My eyes began to tear up again at Alex's kind, supportive words but this time I refused to let them fall, blinking hard to prevent them from slipping their way out. "I'm keeping it." I told her firmly as I placed my hands over hers and laced our fingers together. "As far as I'm concerned this is my child. Yes, this is my unplanned child, but it's still my child. I don't care who its biological father is because pretty much since we met, it's you I've wanted to have babies with. Admittedly, I didn't want babies with you until the very distant future, but I still want babies with you. To me, this is as much your baby as it is mine… if you want it to be." I told her nervously.

"Well, in that case, our baby is going to be beautiful." Alex said, seeming certain of herself. "I am _more_ than willing to take on this baby as my own but I want you to do something for me before either of us even thinks about anything else…" She trailed off, loosening her hold on me slightly and untangling her fingers from mine.

"What?" I asked her unsurely, turning around so I was facing her. Our faces were mere inches apart and her breath was tickling my lips as we spoke.

"I want you to come with me downstairs. I want you to order a sandwich and eat it because, whilst I know that you're struggling with food right now, it is no longer just yourself that you're starving any more. Malnutrition is one of the leading causes of miscarriages in pregnancies and I don't want that to happen to you. If you deny this request then I take back everything I said about being here for you because as much as I don't want to take it back, if you don't help yourself then I can't help you and if you won't eat then you're just being selfish. Please, Mitch." She practically begged with a desperate look in her eyes as she once again pressed her hand to my stomach.

I sighed heavily. "I guess I could eat one of your dad's famous meatball subs." I told her with a small smile.

"Dude, it's like half ten in the morning, I was thinking, like, a breakfast sub or something." She told me with a slight chuckle before leaning forward to gently kiss the tip of my nose. "But if it's what you want then it's what you'll get, my beautiful little freak." She said somewhat sarcastically, patting the top of my head then pulling me up from the bed to stand with her.

"Hey! Don't be mean to me, I'm the pregnant one. I'm allowed to have cravings, especially since now I know why I've been craving weird things at random times. I don't have to suppress it any more." I argued my case jokingly, suddenly feeling better about things all because I knew that I would have my wonderful girlfriend to support me through it.

**Were you expecting that? Too predictable? Gimme your thoughts, bitches! ;D **

**I joke, I joke, you're not bitches! But thoughts would be awful nice and you know what ten of them get you! **


	19. Handing Her Over

"Lexi, I need to tell you something." I announced to Alex after finishing my sandwich. We were in the substation which was pretty much dead due to the time. Alex seemed to be in her own little world as she stared shamelessly at my stomach through my school shirt. I knew why she was looking at it but I still couldn't help feeling self-conscious; whether it was food weight or baby weight I'd still gained weight and I still felt horribly insecure about my figure. The next few months would certainly be a challenge for my self-esteem.

"What, baby?" She asked in a sort of trance, her eyes never leaving my protruding middle.

"I… So, I need to tell you this because I mean it and you need to know, as much as I'd love to hear it back it's not my main concern right now," I began, grabbing her attention properly as she dragged her focus from my stomach to my probably slightly puffy eyes. "Since I met you I felt this undeniable attraction to you, you made me realise my sexuality and you helped me come to terms with it. You've done so much for me and helped me so much, you've never failed to make me smile and you've really stayed true to your word about being here for me after… that thing." I continued, avoiding the _r-word _like the plague.

"It's what I'm here for, sweetie. I'd be a shitty girlfriend if I didn't do all of those things, wouldn't I?" She asked with a shrug, lowering her voice considerably as the word 'girlfriend' passed her lips because her parents were both in the same room, walking around, cleaning tables and taking orders.

"I know, but let me finish. I'm not done yet." I told her, pressing my finger softly against her luscious lips to shut her up. She often had a tendency to interrupt me when she thought I was finished so I knew that the action was necessary. "So, not only have you helped me with all of that, but you're about to embark on motherhood with me. You're about to take on major responsibility and become a parent because of my mista-"

"It was _not _your mistake, it was his. Don't you dare ever say that again." She growled, instantly becoming angry and forcing my finger from her lips. I sighed and shook my head softly.

"I should have taken the morning after pill; it didn't even cross my mind. The possibility of a pregnancy was admittedly the last thing on my mind. I should have done something to prevent it. Anyway, that's not the point. You have no ties, you don't have to take this baby on but you're willing to. All of the things you do and how happy you make me has all added together over the eight months I've known you. What I'm trying to say Alex, is that I have fallen head over heels in love with you and I'm damn proud to admit it." I told her, my voice losing its quiver and becoming firmer and more confident with every word I spoke.

As I scanned Alex's facial features I saw pure blissful joy. The grin on her face was growing larger by the second until it was practically spread from ear to ear and her eyes lit up a distinguishable amount from my admission. "Mitch, that was so beautiful. I love you, too. I really do. This was everything I wanted from the moment I met you; I wanted us to both fall in love and be happy for ages. I want us to grow old together and have babies together. That's what we're doing now; I don't care that it's a lot earlier than I originally wanted and I don't care that this baby isn't biologically mine because it is mine. It's _ours._" She told me, tears welling in her eyes as she took my hands in hers across the table and bit her lip softly to prevent her tears from escaping. I was so ecstatic at what she'd just said that I couldn't help but think of what I wanted to do next.

I wasn't quite sure how to press my next issue but it was something that I definitely needed to do so I decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, and go for it.

"There's something I want to do now…" I trailed off nervously, trying to make it obvious that I was deadly serious about what I was next going to say.

"Anything, baby. I'd do anything to make you happy, you name it and we'll do it."

"I want you to make love to me now. Lexi, I know that you're dubious about it because of what happened but I'm honestly okay. I hate the fact that the last person to… penetrate me… was him. I want you inside me and I want you to make me cum, I don't ever want to be with anyone else again. Please, Lexi." I whispered to her, ready to beg if I had to. I knew that she was sceptical about doing it but I couldn't really understand why; I was ready for it. At first she was right to avoid it at all costs but it had been three months and I was ready to be touched again; I wasn't scared any more. I wanted the girl I was in love with that made me inexplicably happy to give me all the pleasure that she could.

"But the baby…" She trailed off, expecting me to know what that had to do with anything. I was slightly offended as I worried that maybe she didn't think I was attractive any more now that I was gaining weight and she easily picked up on that as my face fell in disappointment. "I just don't want to hurt it by being inside you. I think we should set up a doctor's appointment to see what we can and can't do before we do anything. Mitch, I don't want to make you feel bad but this baby probably needs checking over properly because of your recent eating habits. I don't want to do anything to jeopardise its or mostly your health. I also think that we should speak to your mom and my parents first. I'm going to be a daddy or whatever you want me to be so I think it's time that they knew all about us." She told me quickly, rushing her words out to put an end to my arguably irrational thoughts.

"You're serious?" I asked her breathlessly, suddenly not caring that she was still making excuses not to sleep together. She actually wanted to tell her parents about us.

We'd discussed Alex telling her parents about us before but it always just ended up in an argument; we weren't a particularly argumentative couple but that was one issue we did fight about. I hated that we had to hide our relationship whenever they were about but Alex kept arguing that she simply wasn't ready to tell them. It had been that way for months so in my honest opinion, this was a big step for us.

"Deadly," She stated simply, taking a sip of my drink and earning a glare from me in response. "Mitch, I love you. I'm totally serious about you and this baby. I know we've only officially known for about half an hour but I've known and accepted the possibility for months. I'm ready to be committed to you and our child. We have to tell your mom first though since biologically it will be her grandchild." She told me maturely, smirking slightly. I just _knew _she'd been researching all sorts of shit about how to cope in this kind of situation and I could feel how proud she was radiating from her.

"You're totally been researching this shit. What else have you learned, clever clogs?" I asked her jokingly, nudging her shoulder as we stood from the table and took our tray to the bin before heading upstairs to Alex's family living area.

"I know that you shouldn't worry about what your mom will have to say about it all. Most parents of teenage mothers freak out because they're upset that their kids have had sex underage or been stupid enough to do it without protection. Obviously that is not the case here and your mom knows that this is anything but your fault. I also know that if on the slightly off chance that she does react badly, my parents currently adore you and once I've explained the situation I am sure that they'll be more than happy to have you stay with us until she cools down." Alex told me informatively as she lay across the orange couch with her back leaning against the armrest, her legs and arms open and inviting me to rest between them.

Once we were settled in our position with my head resting against my girlfriend's chest, she loosely wrapped her arms around me and rested both of her hands oh-so-lightly on my stomach, as if she were not only protecting me but the baby as well.

"How far along do you think I am?" I voiced the question that was racing around in my head. Clearly I wasn't too far gone considering it wasn't that long since it happened and I only had a small bump but there was still a bump there and they don't usually show up until the woman is past the ten weeks mark.

"Well, I also researched that one too. Your last period started on the fifth of January so if my calculations are correct, which they probably aren't, you should be around fourteen weeks gone so you're already into your second trimester." I wanted to ask more about how I could possibly be so far along since it was only twelve weeks ago that I would have conceived but Alex just looked so adorable with that smug grin that showed she thought she was right that I simply had to play along and allow her to feel smart for a while.

"You're my wonderful genius. I have such a beautiful and clever girlfriend." I told her as I rolled over in her embrace to lay on my stomach which was pressed to hers, then I placed my lips softly on hers and sunk my teeth into her bottom lip gently.

The loving kiss lasted nowhere near long enough for my liking but Alex literally lifting me up with her strong, muscly arms was enough to make me realise that she desperately wanted to stop. She seemed to keep inadvertently offending me.

"Baby, I don't want you lying on your stomach; it could hurt the baby." I sighed but complied and rolled over again to press my back against her stomach once more. I already had a feeling that she was going to get a little too over protective of my wellbeing and it was only going to get worse as I became more pregnant.

My mom didn't get home until five o'clock that evening and when she did I began to tremble uncontrollably with fear, something which didn't go unnoticed by Alex who grabbed my hand in her own firmly and rested both of our hands on my lap whilst she rested her other hand on my bare knee, causing her to have to sit at an angle.

"Girls, don't give me the whole built up, suspense thing. I'm way too tired for that. Whatever you tell me, I'd rather you would just get it over with because no doubt it's going to be another big shock." My mom said tiredly from the couch opposite as she rubbed her temples to try and relieve some of the migraine I knew she would be suffering from; stress, worry and long days added together always caused her a migraine, sometimes they were unbearable.

I tried to open my mouth to tell her but my words hitched in my throat; between us, Alex and I had planned a big speech about how we'd found out and that it was all going to be okay but when it came down to it I couldn't even make the first word leave my mouth.

Alex, of course, realised this and spoke for me. "Mitchie's pregnant." She said simply, causing me to smack her arm harshly and my mom to sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alex!" I yelled at her, ready to begin ranting before my mom cut me off.

"Are you certain?" She asked simply, seemingly not shocked by what Alex had just told her.

"She's been getting sick in the mornings," Alex began calmly, only to be cut off by my mom throwing in a comment about noticing that. "She had a weird craving for a meatball sub at ten thirty this morning, she has a tiny, barely noticeable but still there, bump under her shirt and when I took her to get a pregnancy test this morning it came back positive." She finished as if it weren't a big deal, plucking the slightly beaten pregnancy test from her bag and sliding it across the table, the smiley face sticking out like a sore thumb. My mom picked it up gently and studied it closely, probably checking for any sign of error.

"How do you girls feel about this?" She asked, causing a look of sheer confusion to cross both mine and Alex's faces. Why wasn't she freaking out?

"Why are you so calm about this, mom?" I asked her as I pulled my test from her hands again and slipped it into my bag ready to dispose of it later. "Why aren't you freaking out and cursing his name for what he's done? Why aren't you panicking?" I asked her slightly agitatedly. Was it just me that wasn't totally calm about the situation?

"Remember I was in a similar situation when I fell pregnant with you so I knew what I was looking out for, Mitch. The first time I heard you throwing up this was the first thing that came to mind. You've been off your food as well and I won't lie to you and pretend that I didn't notice you gaining a little weight. I don't want you to be offended but when I walked into your room whilst you were changing a few days ago, I couldn't help but notice that your stomach was slightly, and I mean a tiny bit, larger than usual." She admitted quietly, staring blankly at my stomach, much like Alex had done previously, then looking back up to my face. I suddenly felt nauseous again at the mere thought of everyone else noticing as well. Then I brushed the irrelevant thought from my mind; no one else knew what had happened. "The principal and Mrs Taylor have both noticed that you seem queasy some mornings and mentioned it to me because of what happened, they think that you're not coping very well and are making yourself sick; they haven't guessed that you're pregnant." She finished gently, looking sympathetically into my eyes with tears welling in her own. It seemed like all my mom and I did together lately was cry. Most of the nights when I would sleep in her bed she would come up to bed to find me crying, pull me close to her chest and cry with me.

"Was I the only one that didn't suspect anything?" I asked exasperatedly, slightly pissed that I was so oblivious to changes in my own body.

"I think so, Mitch. So, I will ask you again, how do you feel about it? What do you want to do about it, Mitch? Please know that nobody expects you to be able to love a baby that is the product of him." My mom told me with an extremely genuine and sympathetic tone to her voice, her eyes soft and kind.

"I… Actually, mom, Alex and I have discussed it and decided that we want to keep it and raise it together, if you'd be okay with that." I told her unsurely, resting the hand that Alex wasn't holding on my stomach and patting it gently. "I know that it'll be difficult and I know that it'll be expensive but I think we'll be okay. Alex wants to take the baby on as her own and we will both still go to college and then when the baby comes along it'll come with us. I know that you said bringing a baby up in college is hard but you managed alone so I think we'll be okay." I gushed out in my attempt to persuade her. After discussing it pretty much all day, Alex and I decided that wasting our scholarships would be an incredibly stupid thing to do; if college with a baby didn't work out then I would drop out (Alex seemed adamant that she would too) but I had to at least try.

My mom took a moment to look tiredly into my eyes; I hated to see my mom stressed and now I knew why she was so stressed; she knew that I was pregnant and was worrying about it.

"Mitchie, I'm not about to tell you what you can and can't do with your own life and your baby's, if you want to keep it then that's fine by me but I honestly don't think that it's a good idea. No matter what you tell yourselves, that baby still came from him and I'm not sure that you'll be able to handle that. You may think that you'll be able to look past it but it'll be a different story when it comes and, for example, has his eyes or his nose," She began to explain softly, her eyes landing on my stomach and staying there as she spoke, probably taking in the fact that her former suspicions had been proved. "However, saying that, no matter how much you looked like Chad when you were born, I still managed to fall completely in love with you from the moment you were handed to me." My mom added slowly, seemingly being cautious with every word.

I smiled softly then got up from the couch, causing Alex to remove her hands from my lap and knee, and walked around the coffee table to sit next to my mom and wrap my arms around her neck tightly.

"I'm not scared, Mom," I admitted quietly, pressing my face into her neck. I could feel her warm skin against my lips as they moved and I contemplated pulling away a little to prevent it from happening but eventually I decided against it. "I should be terrified and I honestly was this morning, but I'll have Alex and you to help me. I leave school forever on June fifteenth, if I can get through to then without people finding out then I'll be fine. Alex and I will be able to handle it together, I'm sure of it." I told her, my bottom lip trembling viciously with my words. I pulled away from my mom slightly and looked into her light brown eyes which bore into my own deeply, holding a look of heartbreak.

"You're just kids, Mitch," She sighed, running a hand through her long hair and effectively pulling it from the loose bun that it had been residing in.

"Ms. Munroe, may I say something please?" Alex piped up, her too standing from the couch and making her way over to us, squeezing onto the end of the small, two-person sofa, ultimately sandwiching me in between my mom and her. My mom nodded her head wordlessly, waiting patiently for Alex to continue. "I know that we're young and I know that the circumstances are truly horrific but despite all of the doubts that anyone may have, I'm head over heels in love with your daughter and I intend to spend the rest of my life proving that. I'm not viewing this child as the seed of a rapist and you shouldn't either. In my mind, this baby is _ours, _Mitchie's and mine, we're going to be a proper family and I will gladly spend the rest of my life fending and fighting to keep them happy." She recited the speech that she had mentioned to me before; from the minute we began discussing telling my mom she said that she was willing to fight for us.

"Do you love her?" My mom turned to me, somewhat ignoring Alex's long, well thought out speech. Briefly, Alex got a look of annoyance on her face because my mom seemed to be ignoring her but it was quickly wiped away as she snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me into her comforting embrace, resting her hand on my stomach once again, as if she was either protecting the baby or expecting to feel something.

"I love her so much, mom." I admitted quietly, breathlessly. I'd only recently accepted how strong my feelings for Alex actually were and in one day I had told not only Alex but my mom as well, after learning and then dropping the bombshell that I was pregnant. For the third time in a year it was a day full of admissions, which had pretty much never happened before. In that moment I realised just how much things had changed since we'd moved from Cali.

It took a while for her to say anything, probably taking in and accepting that her baby girl was actually in love with someone, not only someone but another girl, and was also carrying a baby at eighteen years old. "Okay," She whispered simply, not elaborating on it until Alex and I stared questioningly at her. "If you want to try this then that's fine but remember that whatever decision you make is the one you will be stuck with. After the baby's born there will be no going back and correct me if I'm wrong but I think you're already coming up close to the cut-off stage for an abortion. You have my support and you will have as much help as I can offer when and if you need it." She smiled supportively and slipped her hand into mine, entwining our fingers but making no attempt to pull me from my embrace with Alex.

It was like her final acceptance; her not pulling me from Alex this time, for the first time, was like her finally handing me over to someone else and allowing me to become someone else's. All my life I had been hers and her responsibility but now she seemed to be accepting that it was time to hand me over to someone else, so to speak.

I was about to become a mother and my girlfriend was going to help me. Despite the situation and how it had all happened, I was rather happy.

**Okay, guys, I hope you liked this one! Ten for an update; you know the drill by now, guys.**


	20. Dykes

"Michelle Torres?" Called the young looking nurse from behind a slightly open pale brown door in the family planning clinic. I stood up shakily, nervous for my impending appointment. My mom and Alex were accompanying me to the appointment that my mom had scheduled for me the day after we had informed her of my pregnancy. A week later found us in our current position; sitting in the doctor's office being called in for what we were all certain would be the confirmation of my pregnancy.

"That's me," I muttered timidly to the woman, slipping through the gap in the door, followed by my mom and Alex. We entered a white room which looked extremely clean and was playing host to a computer, three chairs, a desk and a few posters.

"Have a seat, Michelle," She instructed me kindly, gesturing toward one of the two seats that were situated opposite the desk as she sat in her own seat. I nodded and sat down whilst my mom occupied the seat next to me, leaving Alex to stand behind me and lean against the back of my seat. "I'm Doctor Stevens; your mother tells me you need a pregnancy test?" She told me, adding the last part in a more questioning tone of voice. I nodded my head and attempted to swallow past the lump that had formed in my throat. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Again, I nodded and she pulled a clipboard from behind her oak desk. "When was your last period?"

"January fifth."

"And you've already had a positive home pregnancy test?" I nodded silently, knowing that it wasn't really a question that required a worded answer. "Are there any other symptoms?"

"I… Sickness, constant nausea, slight cravings, fatigue, weight gain and missed periods." I told her simply, reciting the list that I'd noted down in my head and yawning as if on cue to prove my claim of fatigue. "I can't think of any more right now." I added quickly after yawning loudly.

"Could you give me an estimate of the date of conception?" She asked yet another question, making notes on her clipboard.

"I can give you it exactly…" I tried off nervously, playing with my fingers and admiring my long nails. I was thinking about how desperately I wanted to bite them to relieve some of my nerves but wasn't allowing myself the satisfaction. Doctor Stevens peered inquisitively over her clipboard, her dark blue eyes piercing my own, or maybe it was just me being paranoid. "It was January twentieth, between three thirty and four PM." I told her calmly, knowing that there would be more questions after that.

"Okay, well we'll get you tested properly but from what you've told me, I can pretty much promise you the result now. This is the slightly awkward part… Would you like to be tested for any STD's?" She asked gently, making a few final notes on her clipboard and placing it down on her desk. I shook my head quickly and firmly, startling the young doctor slightly.

"She's already been tested… Long story short, the way this baby was conceived is now a police matter. They ran all of the necessary tests the day after it happened; it was just too early for a pregnancy test, obviously." My mom spoke up, clearly sensing my discomfort. I sank in my seat slightly and Alex gripped my shoulders tightly, as if to remind me of her comforting presence.

I smiled softly and moved my hand up to encase Alex's in it. I gave it a light squeeze to show my appreciation. "Ah, right… I understand, I had a young girl here a few months ago in a similar situation. Let's get to the test, shall we?" She asked quickly, trying to avoid the clearly uncomfortable topic. I nodded, probably too eagerly, and stood to follow Doctor Stevens. "I'll only need Michelle for this, you two may wait in here." She turned to my mom and Alex before leading me out of the room, down a corridor and into another room.

Half an hour later we were back in the office, once again in the same position as we had been before, minus Doctor Stevens who was bustling around in her office, probably stalling to prevent herself from having to give me the news we all knew was coming. She was extremely young looking so she probably hadn't been in the profession for very long; she was probably still unsure of how to handle telling a girl who had dropped pretty large hints that she was raped that she was now carrying the rapist's baby.

Eventually she sat down opposite me again and looked at me with sympathetic features. "I have your results processed now," She began slowly, pushing her black, thick rimmed glasses back up to their proper position at the top of her nose. "I'm afraid it's probably not the results you wanted; you're fifteen weeks pregnant, Michelle." She concluded with a sad smile that reached her eyes.

I knew that I was pregnant before but the confirmation that it was all real and it wasn't just a huge coincidence made it ten times scarier. I was going to be a mother.

"Fifteen? How?" I asked curiously, still unsure of how I could possibly be fifteen weeks gone when _it _happened thirteen weeks ago (it was kind of hard not to keep track of how long ago something as life changing and traumatic as that had happened,) "I was raped thirteen weeks ago." I added to show that I wasn't simply in denial, I genuinely wanted to know.

"It's calculated from the date your last period started," She informed me kindly, handing me a slip of paper with my basic details typed onto it, alongside the word 'PREGNANT' in capitalised lettering and how far along I was written next to it. "If you turn that over there's a list of contact numbers for any help you may need; there are a number of abortion clinics, private and public, alongside a few adoption helplines, they can guide you along the process… There are also some single parent support groups there; one of them is specifically aimed at young people and teenagers." She explained to me as I gingerly turned the paper over in my hands, still feeling as if everything was a little surreal. Sure enough, there was a long list of contact numbers and support group names, all organised into subcategories to which option they were incorporated with; the first was adoption, the second abortion, and the third was single parenting.

"I'm keeping it; I won't be a single parent." I told the woman firmly, not giving her an option to add anything else to her probably well-rehearsed speech. She looked between the three of us quizzically, probably hoping for one of us to elaborate.

"I'm going to be raising the child with Mitchie; there's no need for a single parent support group or guidance on adoption and abortion because we will be keeping the baby and I won't be letting her do this alone," Alex announced proudly as she walked slowly around my chair and sat on the armrest, placing her hand on its new favorite resting place; my stomach.

"That's very valiant of you, but you both need to consider where you'll be in a few years; you may not still be friends and Mitchie will eventually have to cope alone. It will be much harder for her to get into a relationship with a baby so she won't always have support, you may think that you'll always be around but you need to look at the big picture here; your friend is having a baby and whilst you may think now that you will always be here for her, you need to remember that circumstances change." The doctor informed us both sweetly, trying oh-so-hard not to offend either of us.

"Actually, I'm already in a relationship…" I trailed off nervously, placing my hand on top of Alex's. "Lexi and I have been together for around seven and a half months, I know we're young but we've both discussed our options and we want to raise the baby together." Doctor Stevens' sympathetic smile faltered slightly at my words before quickly re-establishing its position on her face.

"I'm sorry; I just assumed that you were friends… If you're both adamant that you want to raise this child together then it is not my position to try and change your minds," She apologised kindly, looking to my mom for something which it appeared she found as she continued speaking. "Normally by now you should have already had an ultrasound scan to monitor the baby's progress, which is usually done between ten to twelve weeks. As you're past that point I need to check the baby's condition as part of standard procedure, an ultrasound is an option for you but next week you will be at the sixteen weeks milestone where I can tell you the sex of the baby and show you how well it is developing. It is up to you whether you would like an ultrasound now and next week or whether you'd like to wait." She explained to me, leaning back to a presumably more comfortable position in her white leather chair.

"What should I do, Mom?" I asked my mom who until now had been mute during the serious conversation. Her head snapped up at the mention of her name and she smiled at me sadly, much like Doctor Stevens had been doing the entire time.

"Would it be more beneficial for Mitchie to have both scans or can you tell everything you need to know without having one now?" My mom turned to Doctor Stevens, her tone laced with curiosity.

"Hearing the baby's heartbeat will be sufficient enough for now until her scan next week," She responded instantly, probably having been asked that question multiple times before. "It's merely an option; it won't make a difference to monitoring the child."

"In that case I'll leave it for today and just have the important one next week." I decided, not bothering to see what Alex and my mom wanted me to do. "I… Since _it _happened I've had a really bad relationship with food, I've barely eaten… Will it affect the baby?" I asked her nervously, biting my lip. If my own selfishness had harmed the child that over the week of knowing about it, I had grown to start loving, I wouldn't find it easy to forgive myself.

After another half hour with Doctor Stevens, she gave me the all clear and told me that the baby had a very strong and healthy heartbeat, not without commenting that I was incredibly lucky and should be eating three proper meals a day _at least_. I left with Alex and my mom, who drove us home in silence, probably deep in thought about how much my life was about to change; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too.

She also, thankfully, gave Alex and I the go-ahead to start having sex again, providing it was what I wanted (I'd asked my mom to go and get me a drink at this point.)

"Sonny, could you drop us off at my apartment please? I know I was supposed to come over for dinner and I will do a little later but I need to speak to my parents first." Alex asked quietly from the back seat of the car as we neared closer to the fork in the road, one way which would lead us to Alex's apartment and one way which would lead us to my house.

"What are we going there for?" I asked before my mom had chance, instead she simply indicated that she would be turning right towards Alex's apartment. I turned around in my seat to face Alex, which was kind of difficult because of the restraint that my seatbelt had on me.

"I'm ready to tell my parents about us." She told me simply, smiling slightly when she realised that I was looking at her. "If we're serious about taking this baby on together then my parents need to know that they're going to be grandparents."

"Oh, God. Mitch, you're making me a grandmother before I'm forty!" My mom commented with a slightly bitter laugh. I was suddenly infuriated by that comment; she was saying it as if she was pissed at me for it.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, it's totally my fault I got raped." I sarcastically replied with a venomous edge to my words. Before my mom got a chance to apologise, assuming that was what she was planning to do, I looked around and saw that we were only a ten minute walk from our planned destination. "Stop the car, we'll walk from here." I decided as I noticed a pull-in area. My mom ignored me and shook her head and shared a look with Alex. "What?!" I yelled, getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Hormones," both my mom and Alex said in sync before laughing together. I shot a glare at them both through the mirror in the front that Alex seemed to catch. "Oh, come on, baby. You know your mom didn't mean it like that, she was just joking with you." She flashed a charming and caring smile at me through the mirror and I instantly calmed down, knowing that she was right.

"Sorry," I muttered ashamedly, causing my mom to burst out laughing again. "What now?" I asked her, trying my best not to become irritated once more, although truthfully I was still a little peeved at her original comment.

"I think someone's mood swings are kicking in," She replied in singsong, turning the corner to the parking lot of Alex's apartment. "I'll see you girls later, dinner will be on the table at five but don't rush this talk, I know from experience that they may have a lot of questions. If you're going to be late just text me so I know. Good luck!" My mom told us kindly, pressing the button to unlock the doors so we could exit the vehicle. "Mitchie, remember, no smoking!" She called to me after we'd left the car. I rolled my eyes as I remembered that quitting smoking was going to be a part of my pregnancy.

We both said goodbye to my mom and made our way up to Alex's apartment, noticing that Max was running the substation alone. Alex and I were supposed to be working but it didn't take a lot of convincing for her to get us the day off, she simply told them that I had an important follow-up doctor's appointment from when I was raped (which they knew about because they'd had to be informed to grant Alex the permission that she needed to leave school that day), and that she would explain more when we were home after dinner.

"Mom? Dad?" Alex called questioningly into the seemingly empty apartment. It took a while but eventually they appeared from upstairs and took a seat opposite us on the couch after instruction from Alex. "I need to speak to you about some things… it's important." She told them, an air of confidence around her which made it seem like she _knew _they would be okay with what she was about to tell them. Her parents allowed her to do what she wanted, they didn't care as long as she was happy, and she and I both doubted whether it would be any different over this.

"Go ahead, Honey. We're all ears, what's up?" Theresa said with a kind smile as she picked up the coffee mug she must have previously left on the coffee table.

"Should I start with your news first or _our _news?" She asked, looking down towards my stomach discreetly when she said my news.

"Whatever you prefer," I whispered breathlessly, a lump forming in my throat because I was so nervous, although I didn't know why.

"Okay so… you know about what happened to Mitchie a few months ago…" She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck. As if it was rehearsed, both Theresa and Jerry looked at me with sympathetic facial expressions and nodded slowly. "Well… She'll need some time off work in a few months and I'd like for her to not be on her feet as much as possible, please." She stated at first, avoiding what was coming next. I rolled my eyes at her. I loved that she cared and was being so protective but there was really no need yet.

"Lexi, I'm not an invalid, I'm perfectly capable of working the way I do for now," I told her softly, not wanting to offend her whilst she was being so sweet and considerate, a side of her that I knew only I got to see on a regular basis.

"No. I don't want you walking around in your condition, you will sit behind the cash register and take payments from now on or you will have a seat in the kitchen to make sandwiches." She told me firmly, half-growling to show me how serious she was. If it wasn't for what had happened a few months ago, her newfound aggressive tone would have seriously turned me on.

"What is going on, girls?" Theresa asked, clearing her throat and checking her watch; clearly she had somewhere to be. "I have dinner plans at four thirty." She told us, probably noticing the curious look on my face.

"Mitchie's pregnant…" Alex breathed out quietly, once again placing her hand on my stomach and tracing small circles on it.

"Mitchie, honey, that's terrible… is it his? Are you keeping it? Oh gosh, if you need anything you are always more than welcome here, okay?" Theresa gushed in shock, abruptly getting up from her seat and enveloping me into a much needed hug. I was so emotional lately. Discovering that I was carrying a rapist's baby whilst still in high school and college-bound, alongside the hormones that clearly came with the pregnancy, was making me an emotional wreck. I suppose the actual rape didn't help my state of mind either.

"Thanks, Mrs. Russo. Yes, it's his and yes, I am keeping it." I told her as I hugged back, sharing a look with Alex.

"Mom, there's more so could you sit down again?" Alex basically instructed her mom with the rhetorical question. Theresa nodded and sat down next to her husband again, who seemed to be deep in consideration.

"Mitchie, you can take all the time off that you need and like Alex, I would prefer you to sit when possible during your shifts. I'll hire someone else when you finish since I'll be trying to replace Alex as well when you go off to college." He said eventually, reminding me and Alex as well that it wouldn't be time off, I would simply be quitting earlier than the planned date of August twenty fifth.

"There's more, guys…" Alex said again, louder this time, probably feeling like she had been ignored. "Mitchie and I have been dating for a long time now and we're going to be raising this baby together." She rushed out as quickly as she could; probably trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

I looked up to Theresa and Jerry; Theresa looked shocked with a mix of confusion whilst Jerry's facial expression was a little unreadable.

"I'm sorry… What?" She asked shakily as she picked up her coffee mug and held it, not even making an attempt to drink it.

"I love her, Mom… I know we're young but we're both going to get through this together because I love her and I don't want to live without her." Alex admitted softly, pressing slightly harder onto my stomach as she massaged it, relieving some of the discomfort that was residing there.

"Absolutely not," The masculine voice of Jerry sounded, shocking us slightly because he always seemed to be the more lenient, accepting one out of him and his wife. He began to shake his head vigorously and stood up to pace around. "No. Alex, your mother and I will put up with everything you throw at us, but not this. You can smoke and drink until your heart's content. As long as you're being careful you can do what you want as long as you're happy… Not this. No. My daughter is not a… a… _dyke._" He hissed out the last part, shooting daggers at Alex and I as he looked between the two of us, desperately seeking some hint of a joke. "Michelle, you need to leave." He told me firmly after he didn't find what he was looking for.

"What?! No! Dad, I _love _her, I'm gay… I didn't get a say in the matter, it just happened!" Lexi shouted, a mixture of anger and sadness crossing her face. Her voice cracked on the final word and I noticed tears building in her eyes, she looked simply distraught. "Please tell me you're kidding…" She trailed off quietly, choking back a sob that was fighting against her.

"If you're determined to be this way…" Jerry began slowly, shaking his head in pure disgust as he eyed me as if I were something he stepped on. "Then I want you out of my home." He finished firmly, causing Alex, Theresa and me to all shout in protest. Jerry quickly turned to his wife, an eyebrow risen, daring her to argue against him.

"Jerry, you can't do that… She's our little girl, whether she's gay or not." She told him calmly, trying desperately to keep the peace.

"I can do what I want. Leave, Alex. You can go and fetch your things now and then leave instantly because right now, I can't stand the sight of you." He hissed at her, meaning every word.

Alex burst into tears, quickly pulling me close to her for a comforting hug. It felt strange, me being the one to comfort her. Usually she was taking care of me. If we were to go by the assumption that one of us in the relationship is 'the guy' we both knew it would be Alex, so me comforting her and stoking her hair whilst she cried freely on my shoulder whilst still receiving a look of disgust from Jerry and a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Theresa, was extremely out of the ordinary.

"Mom…" She whimpered after pulling away and locking eyes with her shell-shocked mother.

"Come on, we'll talk in your room." She said, ushering Alex and I up to her bedroom before Jerry could argue against it. Once we reached Alex's familiar bedroom, Theresa closed the door and Alex sat on the bed, pulling me with her and once again cuddling me for comfort which I was happy to supply. "I don't like this, Alex… I don't like this one bit. You need to be with a guy, you're going through a phase," she began to say as she sat next to Alex on the comfortable bed. "However, you're still my little girl and I still love you, gay or not. _If _this turns out to be a permanent choice then I'll still love you, but for now I think you're confused. I did not see this one coming, at all. Your dad, on the other hand, voiced his suspicions to me before. I brushed them off completely, not believing it." Alex pulled away from me and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, probably thinking how grateful she was that she wasn't the type of girl to wear makeup that could have ran. "Alex, your dad _hates_ homosexuality because he was brought up being taught that it was wrong. I am going to try and change his mind but I doubt I'll be able to, so it's in all of our best interest if you do leave. I know that you're strong, Alex, I know you'll be okay." She finalised her mini-speech by standing up and leaving the bedroom once again, closing the door behind her.

Once Alex calmed down a little we collected the majority of her clothes and all of her important things into the suitcase that was hidden underneath the bed from when she last went on a family vacation. After she'd packed everything that she really needed we walked hand in hand down the rickety metal stairs into the living room, where Jerry was sitting with his head in his hands, making a point of ignoring us, and Theresa was applying makeup ready to go out.

As soon as she spotted us, Theresa smiled sympathetically and walked over to us, handing Alex her car keys. "I convinced your dad to let you keep this since you love it so much." She said simply, smiling sympathetically at us both. "I don't like this, Alex… but I'll try to accept it if it really makes you happy. I'll call you, okay? I'm not abandoning you. Good luck with the baby, Mitchie, I know my daughter will go out of her way to help you." She said as she pressed her lips to my forehead softly then stepped back to look at Alex with tears in her eyes. "I love you. I'll see you soon, I promise." She whispered, enveloping Alex into a motherly hug that lasted for several seconds before kissing both of her cheeks.

"Bye, Mom." Alex replied, probably entirely lost for words.

"Goodbye, girls."

Just as we were leaving, Jerry's voice piped up and pulled us both from our concentrated thoughts. "Girls?" He called quietly, knowing we'd hear but not particularly making much of an effort to make sure. We turned to him, Alex getting an extremely hopeful glint in her eyes. "You're both fired."

**Okay, guys, I haven't bothered to proofread this one because I'm tired so I apologise for any mistakes. BUT you guys don't have to worry about the possibility of ever being left hanging with this story; I just finished up the last chapter of it. It's ages away yet so don't worry but I just thought I'd let you know; it's all written out!**

**I love your reviews, they are the reason that I write! Please keep them coming!**


	21. Milk Sucks

**IMPORTANT A.N: I am _no longer _writing this! It is finished. Meaning that you are no longer waiting for me to finish a new chapter. As _soon _as I get ten reviews YOU will get a new chapter! Enjoy this! :)**

**Mitchie's POV**

As we arrived at my house I felt Alex shaking against me, her skin was warm against my own and I could feel Goosebumps forming on her arms. I felt terrible for her; she'd basically just lost her own father. She'd always been a daddy's girl; he'd always understood her better. She told me before about how when she'd first started to go off the rails her mother had tried to discipline her but Jerry had just accepted and loved her for whom she was. Having him throw her out and call her a dyke was probably one of the most upsetting things to ever happen to her. The look of disgust that he'd thrown at both of us had unnerved me; I couldn't imagine how Alex would feel having that look sent to her from her own father.

"Mom?" I called out as I pushed the heavy front door. Alex had left her bags in the car, unsure of what to do with them. I'd said she could stay at my house and that my mom wouldn't mind but she was determined to get my mom's permission before she got her hopes up.

Emerging from the kitchen, my mom automatically noticed that something was wrong, I could tell from the look on her face, but she didn't press the issue. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Alex was distraught.

"We need to talk," I told her, playing with Alex's fingers which were shaking ever so much. My mom groaned loudly but took a seat on the couch nevertheless, resting her forehead in her left hand whilst her elbow was elevated on her knee.

"Not again, Mitchie… I've had enough; first the drugs, drinking, smoking, sex, etcetera… then the girlfriend, then the rape and now the pregnancy… I don't think I can handle anything else. Don't get me wrong, Mitch, I know that the last two weren't within your control but it's still a lot for a single mother to handle." She told me tiredly, rubbing her temples whilst still leaving her head rested on the palm of her hand.

"No… I haven't done anything this time and it's not really me with the problem, I promise." I quickly stepped in, understanding why she was probably sceptical about hearing what I was going to say. I could definitely sympathise with her; this time last year I was her perfect little girl who had never once caused her a problem, now I was a smoker, a drinker, an 'ex'-stoner that was pregnant at eighteen years old with a girlfriend. "Alex's dad didn't take it well… he kicked her out, mom… she's homeless." I told my mom desperately, knowing that she would never see Alex put on the streets, she loved her too much. My mom's facial expression softened drastically and she stared into my eyes to decipher whether or not I was being genuine. She liked to fool herself that I was joking with a lot of things that I told her because it softened the blow and gave her a few extra moments of denial.

"Oh, Alex, honey, that's terrible!" My mom exclaimed, shock evident in her words. "Come here, sweetie." She instructed her with a sad smile. Alex complied weakly and basically fell into my mom's open arms as my mom consoled her, gripping her tightly and stroking her hair.

Alex wasn't a crier; it was just an unspoken rule, so when she broke down crying in my mother's arms once again I did not expect it at all. "I thought you said that they'd be okay with it?" My mom asked cautiously as Alex rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I… I thought that th-they would be… M-my mom, she kinda is… He wasn't." She wailed out shakily into my mom's probably now wet shoulder. "He's such a dick!" She yelled, again into my mom's shoulder, muffling her words slightly. My mom's eyes snapped open at the mention of the 'D word' before she quickly restarted her motions with her hand, once again running her fingers through Alex's long, dark hair.

"Language," She scolded half-heartedly. Alex sniffled but choked out a small laugh at my mom's known distaste for her word choice before turning straight back to crying heartbrokenly. "Sweetie, you know that you're welcome here for as long as you need, right?" My mom invited warmly, causing me to shoot a 'thank you' look her way.

Alex pulled away and wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand, clearly embarrassed that we'd witnessed her in a weak moment. "I can't… you don't like me staying over," Alex reminded my mom once she'd regained control of her voice and heavy breathing. "I'll be fine." She added before my mom had a chance to reply.

"I don't like you staying in Mitchie's room and I don't like you sharing a bed but you're more than welcome to stay in the spare room on the camp bed." My mom offered, looking between Alex and I, both with sympathetic smiles. "We all know it will only be temporary, you'll be moving out and into college in a few months." She reminded us softly, taking a seat on the couch. Alex grinned at my mom as we both copied her actions, sitting opposite her whilst Alex's hand instinctively rested on my stomach after her arm wrapped around my waist. Even though she was clearly the one that required comforting, she still liked to reassert her role as the carer rather than the cared for.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe. I really, really appreciate it. Over the past several months you've become a second mother to me," Alex thanked my mom gratefully as I nuzzled by head into her neck, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"There's one condition though… Well, a few, but only one that's important right this moment." My mom babbled out quickly, probably earning an eyebrow raise from Alex in response, urging her to continue. "You have to go to school tomorrow and every other day. I know this is a hard time for you and I know that you're struggling but I don't want the way your father is being to interfere with your education. You're a really bright girl when you put your mind to things, Alex. I know you don't get the best grades in your other classes but you're doing okay and in my class you're one of my best students. Don't let this get in the way of that." She instructed firmly, clearly showing that she wasn't willing to compromise on the condition.

"The thought of not going to school never even crossed my mind. Above all else, I need to be there to take care of Mitch, especially now with her condition." Alex said as she started to rub my stomach gently, causing butterflies to erupt there.

"You say that like I'm dying or something, I'm only fifteen weeks pregnant." I told her tiredly, yawning through my words as my eyelids fluttered closed, finally accepting how tired I was.

"You're my pregnant girlfriend; I'm going to take care of you. I don't care if it's three AM and you want pickles, if that's what you want then that's what you'll get." Pickles suddenly sounded amazing.

"Pickles?" I asked with an eyebrow raised lazily. "I could eat some pickles." I told her, not bothering to open my eyes. Alex and my mom both giggled at me before I felt Alex move so she was looking at my face.

"Are you sure you can stay awake long enough to eat some?" She joked whilst poking me in the side, causing me to laugh tiredly and attempt to bat her hand away. I nodded lazily, prompting her to continue, "Sonny, do you have pickles?" She quizzed, pushing me off her slightly so I was just slumped down in the couch.

"I don't think so, Alex." My mom replied. I could feel her watching me and opened my eyes with an eyebrow raised. "The baby's making you tired, you should go to bed."

"I want pickles." I reminded her as if it were obvious.

"I'll go to the store and get some, give me ten minutes." Alex announced, standing up and straightening her plaid shirt and baggy black jeans.

"You don't have to do that, baby." I repositioned myself so I was lying across the couch with my head resting on the armrest whilst my eyes began to flutter closed. "I can live without pickles." I told her through a yawn.

Alex turned around to face me and shook her head, reaching behind me for one of the red couch cushions before lifting my head slightly and slipping it behind to make my position more comfortable. "I'll be back in ten, okay?" She said again, ignoring my previous comment. Before I could argue with her again she placed a tender kiss on my cheek and made a move to vacate the room.

"Oh, Alex," My mom called as she reached the front door. Alex turned around to face my mom, signalling that she had her attention. "Could you pick up some milk please? There's money in the kitchen, don't waste your money on pickles and milk." My mom asked sweetly, sipping softly on her drink. Alex nodded, smiling, but I got a pure look of confusion on my face.

"Mom, no one drinks milk here. I hate it, you can't stand the smell and Alex only has it when there's nothing else." I informed my mom, although I was certain that she knew.

"You need to start drinking a lot of milk; it's really good for the baby. You need a lot of calcium, especially considering that since conception, we all know that baby has only had around two weeks' worth of meals." My mom shot a semi-glare at me, making me feel terrible about my eating habits before I found out that I was pregnant. "Don't argue with me on this one. You're going to have at least a glass per day." She ordered strictly, not leaving any room for me to fight her on the matter.

"Got it, see you guys in a little while." Once again, Alex kissed my cheek before successfully leaving the house.

"You also need to start eating breakfast before you leave for school. You need more sleep and you need to stop doing PE, it's not safe for the baby." Once the front door was closed, my mom suddenly started throwing new rules at me, shocking me. I wasn't expecting so much to change with a pregnancy; I knew I'd have cravings, fatigue and morning sickness but other than that I really hadn't considered anything else.

"Are you going to speak to Ms. Sutton?" I questioned hopefully, although I already had a bad feeling about the answer.

"No, I'm not. You're going to have to tell her why you can't do PE and if she wants my consent to allow you to stop then that's fine. What you tell her about how you got pregnant is up to you but you have to do it; if you're serious about bringing this baby up with Alex then you need to start doing things like that for yourself." She explained gently, being cautious not to upset me.

"Okay," I breathed out as I tried to come up with a suitable way to explain my situation to my gym teacher. I was stressing out so I lay back again to get comfortable and closed my eyes to think of approaches.

"Mitch, baby, wake up," I heard Alex whispering as I felt myself being shaken softly, the slumber that had previously taken over me quickly disappearing and leaving me with an overwhelming feeling of fatigue, as if I hadn't slept for days. "Come on, beautiful, it's dinner time." She informed me when she noticed that my eyes were open before bending down and placing a gentle, lingering kiss on my forehead.

I immediately shot up at the mention of food, feeling incredibly hungry, and basically raced Alex to the kitchen with her chucking behind me. "Oh my god," I moaned in ecstasy as I took in a mouthful of my mom's spaghetti. "Mm, spaghetti-gasm." I mumbled to Alex with my mouth still full, thankful that my mom didn't catch on to what I said.

My mom grinned at my reaction after not having heard my second comment, walking over to the table with two glasses of juice and a glass of milk. I grimaced at the look of the cup, knowing instantly that it was intended for me. "Mom, that's gross!" I complained after swallowing the small mouthful of heaven.

"Sorry, Mitch, you need it." She told me firmly as she placed a glass of juice in front of Alex and the milk in front of me.

"Not with dinner, mom. Can't I have juice now and down the glass of milk after then have juice again to take the taste away?" I asked hopefully as I glared at the runny, white liquid. "Please, mom." I added with a small, innocent smile.

"Mitch, how many times have I told you? You can't pull off the innocent smile any more now that I know what you're like, even more so with the bump hanging over your skirt." She reminded me with a smirk, averting her eyes down to my black pencil skirt and the bump that was finally visible thanks to my now-tight shirt.

"Whatever, can I do that?"

"Sure, do whatever you want but you won't leave this table until you've consumed that milk." My mom said sternly, bringing her eyes back up to meet my own again. I groaned in annoyance but got up to make myself a glass of juice nonetheless, reluctantly leaving my dinner on the table.

"Just pretend it's wine, Mitch." Alex instructed as I rocked the glass slightly to make the milk swirl, turning my nose up in disgust. I shook my head at her silly comment, earning a disapproving look from my mom before pinching my nose tightly and knocking my head back to swallow the milk, chugging it down in one. Dinner was long over and as I fought the daunting task of drinking my most despised drink in the world, something which was apparently going to become a daily challenge for me, I was suddenly wondering why I was even doing this shit.

"About that, Mitchie, you do know that you have to stop drinking and smoking now that you're pregnant, right?" My mom asked unsurely as I frantically poured myself another glass of orange juice to take away the sickly taste of the milk, something which I realised had only appeared to get worse with pregnancy.

"Of course, mom," I rolled my eyes before feeling extremely guilty. "I may have smoked yesterday." I admitted quietly, feeling increasingly ashamed.

"Mitchie!" Both my mom and Alex yelled together, partially in shock, partially in disappointment. "I can't believe you, you know that smoking is no good for pregnancy! Everyone knows that!" My mom continued as Alex looked at me with saddened eyes.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry for being stressed about the fact that I'm pregnant with a rapists fucking baby and accidentally snapping and having my first cigarette in a week. Don't worry, I'll be sure to hang myself by my thumbs for people to throw rocks at the terrible mother, I wouldn't want to cause you the trouble of having to do it." I began to rant sarcastically, suddenly feeling something inside me snapping as I became increasingly angry. "I'm going to my room," I announced as I slammed the refrigerator door shut without bothering to put the juice back and stalked up to my room before giving either of them a chance to apologise.

Once I reached my bedroom I forcefully slammed the door shut in rage and dived straight onto my bed, curling up in a ball. Before I could stop it I literally just began sobbing, shaking and crying hysterically as the thought of how fucked my life had just become played on a continuous loop in my head.

I wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since I started crying but when I head my bedroom door open slowly with a loud creak I knew that I was accompanied by either my mom, Alex, or both. The feeling of the bed dipping and then a warm body pressed against mine set off a light in my brain and I instantly knew it was Alex as her front pressed to my back and her arm wrapped around my waist to hold my stomach.

She began to place gentle butterfly kisses on my cheeks, kissing away my flowing tears, as she rubbed small circles on my abdomen, causing me to wonder how long it would be until it grew to the point of no longer being able to hide it.

At some point she rolled me over so I was lying on my other side, facing her. Our breasts were pressed together through our clothes and the tip of her nose was ever-so-gently brushing my own. No words were spoken for what easily could have been hours as she held me whilst I cried out every emotion that I'd felt for the past three months, alternating between scratching my scalp soothingly and running her hands up and down my sweater-covered arms.

"I'm scared, Lexi." I whispered to her, realising suddenly how broken my voice sounded as I muttered the words that I was too scared to admit to my mom.

"I know, baby, I know. Me too," She admitted quietly before kissing the top of my nose gently.

"You don't have to be scared… You're not tied down to this." I informed her, gesturing to my stomach then looking back up to her face to find her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Don't ever say that again, Mitchie Torres. From the moment I first met you I knew that I wanted you in my life, I just got lucky with how involved you really are. I'm tied down but only because I want to be… I need to be. I love you, Mitch. I can't imagine my life without you. This baby is _our_ baby because one day I'm certain that we'll be a proper family, okay?" She asked rhetorically as I felt my heart swell with love. Her words caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach and although I knew it was way too soon to feel the baby move, I guessed that that might have been what it felt like. "One day we'll have babies together but that won't mean that we'll love this one any less. If you can look past who its father is, so can I. We can both love this baby together and we can both be its mommies… or I can be daddy, if you'd prefer." She joked half-heartedly, earning a small, strangled, half-sob, half-chuckle to escape from my lips.

"I know we're only eighteen but I'm positive we can do this. Together, we can do anything."


	22. Sex

**Mitchie's POV**

I squealed in shock and discomfort as Doctor Stevens squirted some unreasonably cold good onto my ever-growing stomach. In the past two weeks, since taking the initial pregnancy test in Alex's bathroom, my stomach had just kind of gone into overdrive and inflated like a bitch to the point where if I wasn't wearing a shirt I was _obviously _pregnant. I'd even had to start wearing baggy shirts to school because my tight ones actually made it clear that I was _expecting. _

"Is that cold?" Doctor Stevens giggled through her words as she set up the machine to begin my ultrasound.

"A little," I told her sarcastically, looking down at my stomach which was now coated in a translucent blue gel. To my left was Doctor Stevens, sitting next to the computer, holding the piece of equipment to begin my ultrasound in her hand, whilst to my right, was my mom and Alex, who insisted on holding my hand for 'moral support'.

The only appointment that Doctor Stevens had available at such short notice was nine AM on Monday morning, meaning that my mom had to organise with the principal for all three of us to take a few hours off from school. No doubt there were going to be questions about where we all were from students of my moms and friends of Alex's and mine that noticed the unusual absence.

"Doctor Stevens, why am I getting so fat?" I asked her, clearly deep in thought, not really realising how stupid the words sounded as soon as they fell from my lips so freely. The young, blonde doctor turned away from her computer slowly and smiled amusedly at me whilst I head Alex attempting to hide her quiet laughter.

"Well you're sixteen weeks pregnant, Mitchie," She reminded me in a slightly questioning tone, as if she really did believe that I was stupid enough to think that I wouldn't put on weight whilst pregnant.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I began, trying to think of the right words for what I wanted to say. "I mean… Like, for the first fourteen weeks of pregnancy it was _barely _noticeable and now I'm having to wear loose shirts just to hide it. It just seems to be getting more noticeable now that I know." I explained, gesturing with my hands as I spoke before realising what I was doing and reconnecting my hand to Alex's, entwining our fingers together happily.

"Well there are a couple of reasons for that one, Mitchie… For one, you mentioned having issues with food before you found out, if you're eating properly now, which I would hope and assume you are, you're going to be gaining extra weight from that, the baby and your body readjusting to food combined. Also, once you've noticed you actually start to look for things like that and after around ten to twelve weeks of pregnancy women tend to start showing and then they pretty much balloon after that until the birth. You're naturally thin as well so you had a lot less weight to begin with so now that you're gaining weight it's more obvious." She told me with a soft smile as she placed the monitoring equipment on my stomach, bringing up a black and white picture on the screen that moved as she moved the piece of machinery.

"So how long do you think it will be before I can't hide it anymore?" I questioned again, terrifying thoughts of people at school finding out flooding my mind. How would I even explain that one? Like, everyone _loved_ Alex… if people thought I cheated on her then I'd be hated and she'd have to constantly listen to people asking why we're still together.

"I'd give it another two or three weeks tops, you're quite far into your second trimester now, most women your size can be lucky to hide it until the end of their first." I watched the screen in fascination, only half listening to what Doctor Stevens was saying as I was transfixed by the small screen in front of me. I didn't want to miss a single second of seeing my baby.

As realisation sunk in and I actually managed to comprehend what she'd said I groaned in annoyance. "I have another month and three weeks at school, there's no way I'm going to be able to hide it until then?" I asked her hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. You're _very_ tiny still, compared to a lot of the women that I have in here that actually started out your size, you're still small. You're lucky in that one; I doubt you'll be fortunate enough to stay this tiny. If I'm honest with you, you should really consider your options with school. Would it be possible for you to be pulled out if you really don't want people to know?" She asked, turning to my mom with her eyebrows raised. She stopped moving around at the bottom of my stomach to concentrate on what she was saying, so therefore she left the screen on a blurry image of nothingness.

"Absolutely not, finals are in a few weeks and I've worked my entire life for these, we're going to college together in September and there's just no way that I want to risk anything." I stepped in, not giving my mom the chance to answer. I looked to Alex, who was still holding my hand comfortingly, and smiled at her softly. She'd been in a sort of trance the entire time that we'd been here and she'd barely spoken two words to anyone.

"I don't think you're going to college in September, Mitchie… that's when you're due." She told me, quickly scanning the paperwork that she had in front of her to double check that her words were the truth. My face fell once her sentence was over with and from what I could see so did Alex's.

"What? I… I have to go to college… I can't be due to have the baby _then_!" I exclaimed in pure shock, feeling tears well in my eyes as my mom and Alex both watched with compassionate looks in their eyes. "When's… When am I due?" I asked her unsurely, squeezing Alex's hand for support.

"September fifth,"

"We move in to our dorm on August thirtieth. So, technically we could still go to college if we move in before her due date?" Alex piped up finally, voicing the opinion that had probably been racing around in her head since the moment Doctor Stevens mentioned about my due date and college colliding.

"Yes, but at almost forty weeks pregnant, Mitchie will be in no fit state to help with moving…" She began, only to be abruptly cut off by my girlfriend, making it impossible for the doctor to finish her statement.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on letting her lift a finger _anyway._" Alex responded quickly, leaving no room for questioning of her words. Every time she got protective of me, especially since I found out I was pregnant, my heart fluttered a little in my chest. "I'll do all the lifting and moving, she can just supervise."

"College with a new born will be _extremely _difficult…"

"We know that." I told her quickly.

"We're not expecting it to be easy but we have to go to college. We both have scholarships which we've decided to take at NYU so we won't be far from home, so Mitchie won't have to change anything except from where she lives and you'll still be her regular doctor. We checked it out with the college and the woman we spoke to said it's fine for us to move in with a baby because it's special circumstances and as long as we're coping we won't have an issue with living in student accommodation with the baby, especially because there won't be a roommate to complain about the kid screaming in the middle of the night." Alex explained, clearly growing slightly agitated.

"Well, you two seem to have it all planned out, don't you?" Doctor Stevens asked before turning back to the computer screen. "Now let's take a look at how your little one is doing, shall we?" She asked rhetorically, knowing that was the only reason we were there anyway.

Soon, a familiar sound filled the room and I recognised it instantly as my baby's heartbeat. It was fast and even, something that the last time I was here Doctor Stevens had mentioned was a very good thing.

Almost straight after the screen in front of me was home to a view of my baby who lying on its side and making it kind of difficult to make out the shape of it properly.

As Doctor Stevens moved the image on the screen to point out little things, like the hands, feet and hair, I barely noticed anything that was going on. I was kind of blinded by adoring for the tiny baby on the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked abruptly, snapping me out of my daze and causing my eyes to light up at the prospect of knowing.

"Yes!" I half-yelled, probably a little too excitedly.

See, Alex and I had a bet going on over the sex. The loser would buy dinner for us the day we found out. Whilst Alex had her own opinions about the matter, I was pretty certain that I was carrying a-

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl."

"Goddammit," Alex groaned in jested frustration at the revelation that she had lost our not-so-well-known bet. My mom and Doctor Stevens both looked at her in complete shock as she crossed her arms on the bed that I was lying on and rested her head on them. I couldn't help but laugh at her as I laughed out my own response before I could even stop myself.

"Yes, in your face, bitch!" Before I'd even realised it the final word slipped from my lips, causing my mom to look at me with disappointment etched into her features.

"Michelle Torres, language! I will not tell you again, you've been slipping up a lot lately." She warned me sternly, glaring at me through watery eyes. Seeing her granddaughter on screen for the first time ever was probably almost as much of an emotional event for her as it was for me.

I relaxed in the bed slightly and sighed in content as I looked up at my little girl once again, trying desperately to decipher any potential similarities between her and _him_ but it was basically impossible through the somewhat distorted image in front of me.

Alex eventually lifted her head from her arms for long enough to actually take in the image on the screen and as soon as she did, I could see the look of awe in her eyes. It sounds really corny and false but she literally looked like she'd forgotten how to breathe for a moment. I was pretty certain that the wind was knocked out of her, much like it was for me as the both of us looked at our daughter together, for the first time.

"That's our little girl," Alex breathed out in a total trance. She looked to be almost in disbelief, which I was struggling to understand considering that she actually accepted my pregnancy way before I'd even considered it but I brushed it off because she was probably just having a realisation episode or an epiphany or some weird shit at actually _seeing_ it in front of her.

"It is…" I whispered, barely any louder than Alex had.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes, please…" I trailed off, not really realising what I was agreeing to as I stared at the baby that was growing inside of me. "Oh, can I have three please?" I asked hopefully when I'd reconsidered what I'd agreed to.

"Of course, I'll be back in a short while with them; it'll give you ladies a minute." Doctor Stevens agreed instantly with a kind smile as she stood from her seat after sending some information through on her computer, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

I quickly turned to my mom who was sitting there crying freely. I gently placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly to silently ask what was wrong.

"Sorry, Mitch, it's just… It's so real now. I mean… You're my baby… and that's your baby." She told me through her silent tears as I wiped her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"Don't cry, mom. We have to go to school after this." I reminded her with my eyebrows raised. I felt myself tearing up again but I refused to let them fall, mainly because I'd cried enough because of him and although these would have been happy tears, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, had he have known. Another reason for not crying was that I simply had so much mascara on that it was actually painful to cry and I didn't want to go to school looking like someone out of the Adams Family.

Before leaving, Doctor Stevens handed me my photos whilst my mom paid, then she ordered that I be back there every couple of weeks for the next couple of months just to monitor the progress of the baby. Apparently because of my age and my former eating habits my baby was more at risk and needed to be monitored much more closely than most others.

We arrived at school at break, just in time to _not _sneak off for a cigarette. Instead of heading down to the smokers' tree, Alex and I went into my mom's classroom, one because the smoke wouldn't have been great for me to be around with the baby and the fact that I was _trying _to quit, and two because I had a small announcement for my mom and Alex both.

"Okay, guys, so… I've been thinking for the past couple of weeks since… this… and… I want to ask Bethan to be the godmother, if you two are okay with that. I mean, she's the only other girl here that I can really _talk _to and I _know_ that if we tell her she won't judge me or tell anyone even if we don't tell her how this happened. I just wanted your opinion on it but that's why I got the third photo." I announced after my mom had closed her classroom door. The sound of the kids outside in the corridor was leaking through the small gap in the door and they sounded a lot louder than usual thanks to the slight headache that I was getting. Thankfully, I hadn't been suffering from morning sickness so my headache was my only problem.

"I think that Beth would really love that, I can't think of anyone better. She'd be like 'Cool Auntie Beth', you know, the one it can go to for advice but that won't let it go off the rails, you know?" Alex mused aloud, earning a giggle from my mom and I in response.

"Uh… She, Alex, not it." My mom corrected her.

"Right, she,"

"Anyway, Mitch, ask whoever you want to be godparents, it's really not my decision but thank you for asking for my input before you do things. I think Beth will be a great godmother, she seemed really nice at your party and when I covered one of her lessons before." My mom told me with a soft smile as I pulled one of the photos from my purse and handed it to her, returning her smile.

"This one's for all of us, our first photo of your first granddaughter and our first daughter… I figured that it could maybe go in the living room after I've made some more copies," I continued to smile ever-so-slightly as my mom began tearing up at the photo I had just handed to her. I watched as she tentatively placed it in the top drawer of her desk before turning the small, brass key and locking it away, most likely so none of the kids she was teaching could see it and take note of the name in the top left hand corner.

"Thanks, Mitch."

Just as a comfortable silence took over the classroom the warning bell sounded, signalling that Alex and I had to get to PE. "Crap, I have to speak to Ms. Sutton about being excused." I realised with a groan.

"Mitchie for the love of Jesus, I will not tell you again, watch your language!"

"Whatever, mom, see you later. Love you." I told her, quickly trying to leave before she started to scold me for my 'bad language,' I mean, seriously? Crap? Get a grip, mother.

"Love you too, honey. Tell Ms. Sutton that if she has any problems she can come and see me… and show her your photo if she seems sceptical!" She called from the opposite side of the classroom as I opened the door to let Alex and I out, effectively allowing a bunch of students to flood in through the threshold into my mom's awaiting room.

"Mitchie, Alex, just in time! Wouldn't want to have to mark you late." Ms. Sutton greeted us as she noticed us approaching. Girls were sauntering into the changing room, filtering through the door in pairs or sometimes threes if the width of the door would allow it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on in there and get changed!" She asked with an eyebrow raised, her usual cheery tone becoming slightly irritating. _Damn hormones._

"Actually, I needed a word, please," I whispered, suddenly nervous again.

"Shall we go to the office?" She offered kindly, clearly sensing that I wasn't playing around or humoring her. Usually in her lessons, Alex and I would joke around with her and make the class laugh. I could understand why Alex said from the beginning that, aside from my mom, she was the only teacher that she respected. However, this time, she knew there was something wrong. "What's up?" She asked kindly, taking a seat in her comfortable looking chair and spinning it around to face us. "Alex, what are you still doing here? _Mitchie_ needs to talk; she doesn't need you to hold her hand." She said semi-jokingly to Alex who just stayed firmly rooted to her spot.

"It involves her too," I quickly stepped in, not wanting Alex to get sent away and have to leave me to deal with this embarrassing admission on my own. "I uh… I need to be excused from PE… for the rest of the year. I can't do it any more, it's not fair and it's not safe." I told her, inwardly praying that that would be enough but honestly I knew that it wouldn't be. A girl could dream though.

"O-kay…" Ms. Sutton trailed off, clearly leaving her sentence hanging for me to fill the void, which I was in no rush to do. "Mitchie, I'm going to need more than that from you if you're asking for something like that. I can't just give you that permission; I'll need a valid reason."

"Okay, just promise not to freak out, okay?" I asked her, discreetly slipping my hand into my purse and feeling around in the side pocket for the scan photo, knowing that it was in there to prevent it from getting ruined. Ms. Sutton nodded her head and I pulled the photo out, turning it to face the ground when I handed it to her. She looked at me with a look of pure confusion because to her knowledge she was only holding a black piece of paper and I rolled my eyes at her occasional oblivious moments. "Turn it over," I instructed, trying to bite back a laugh.

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see her probably disgusted expression when she realised what she was holding. I heard an incredibly shocked gasp that seemed to echo throughout the room and I couldn't help but cock my head up slightly to see her expression.

Her mouth was hanging open as she stared blankly at the grey-and-white photograph in front of her. "Mitchie…" She breathed out gently, finally looking up from the picture and allowing her eyes to connect with mine. "Is this _yours_?" She asked in total disbelief; there was probably a little sympathy for Alex and possibly me mixed in there as well. "I thought you… forgive me for assuming, Mitchie, but I thought you were a lesbian… You and Alex are… well, you've always got your tongues down each other's throats…" She trailed off, probably unsure of what to say exactly.

"I am and we are still together… I… this is the really difficult part… It…" I stammered out, looking to Alex with desperation evident, clearly passing on the message that I couldn't manage to find the words this time.

"I'm sorry, Mitch, I'm going to have to put it bluntly…" She apologised before actually doing it, making sure to get my consent first. I nodded quickly to reassure her that it was okay and that I just wanted her to do it already. She nodded back in agreement. "Mitchie was raped… we're not allowed to go into detail about exactly what happened nor who it was but the bottom line is,she was raped and now we're dealing with the consequences of that cunt's actions. You know, as if my girlfriend being traumatised wasn't enough, as if her waking up literally screaming every night for weeks wasn't enough, as if Mitch having to sleep in Sonny's bed every night that I'm not there because she's so terrified of sleeping alone wasn't enough, as if the fact that we haven't done _anything _aside from kissing for months wasn't enough, he had to go and get her fucking pregnant to really ice that little delicacy of a cake he whipped up." Alex exploded, finally letting out what I'd kind of thought all along.

The baby and I were just a burden on her.

**Unfortunately, guys, I think this will be my last story when it's over. My delena heart has finally died out and after literally five years of writing fanfics about them, I just can't any more. Idk. I may continue 'Leaver's night' and I'm in the process of forcing myself to write a one shot but after that I doubt there will be much more from me. Just out of curiosity, who would like to see Leaver's night continued?**

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Don't forget to review!**


	23. Hospital Beds

"Mitchie!" I heard Alex call as I ran my fastest down the still slightly crowded corridor. I didn't bother to turn around; I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I just _snapped. _"Mitchie!" She yelled again, sounding extremely confused, like she really didn't know what she'd done. "Mitch, wait!" Once again she tried and this time I turned around, allowing her to see my most likely red eyes that were filled with tears.

I felt people watching us, I knew that there were people around but I just didn't _care._

After she'd said what she did to Ms. Sutton about what he had done to our lives, about how he'd ruined them by bringing a baby into it and making me how I was, I just didn't want to listen to any shitty excuses from her.

"No! Alex, I heard what you just said? We're a fucking _burden_? Well, you know what? Fuck you; I don't need you through this shit if that's how you're going to react to it." I hissed at her, uncaring to the whispers that I could hear about us throughout the almost silent corridor. People were staring and watching as we fought and I just couldn't give less of a shit that they were. "Why didn't you just fucking tell me that that was how you felt? Why didn't you say from the beginning that you don't really want to be a part of it?" I quizzed her angrily, an eyebrow raised and my arms folded across my chest.

I was making a special effort not to mention exactly _what _we were fighting about so people in school wouldn't realise. They could assume what they wanted; I just didn't want them to actually _know._

"What the flying fuck, Mitch? I _never _said that-" She began to attempt to explain, grabbing my wrist when she finally caught up to me and lowering her tone considerably when I was in actual earshot. As soon as her hand caught my bare wrist I growled and forcefully tore it away before taking off again and beginning to run the length of the corridor.

Then it all happened at once and I was lying flat on the floor with a blinding pain in my stomach. I heard a piercing scream from Alex and a few laughs from other students which caused me to look back and realise that I'd tripped over a bump in the flooring.

I let out a strangled cry as the pain in my stomach reached sudden new levels and I instantly feared for my baby's life. I couldn't have just hurt her, I _couldn't_ have!

"Mitchie!" Alex yelled at me, worry and concern evident in her tone of voice. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have still been pissed at her but I just couldn't be whilst I was lying on the floor with a blinding pain in my pregnant stomach and people laughing at me, the only person making at attempt to help being Alex. "Shit, where does it hurt?" She asked uncertainly, making an attempt to turn me onto my side to get me off of my stomach.

"Ow! Don't touch… my stomach…" I told her through shallow breaths. I was trying to concentrate on breathing rather than the stabbing pain.

"Shit! Someone call a fucking ambulance already, someone get Ms. Munroe!" Alex called out to the people surrounding us who just laughed at her.

"Alex, she just fell over, calm your shit." Someone from our close group of friends joked with Alex and I could literally feel the glare radiating off her.

"Just do as you're fucking told without questioning it, for the love of God!" She yelled, frustrated, trying desperately to calm my terrified tears by stroking my hair. "Mitch, it'll be okay, baby. You'll be fine, you both will," She whispered into my ear, barely audibly.

"No! You don't want us, you don't want us," I cried to her in hysterics. Just then my mom appeared next to me and exchanged a few rushed words with Alex. "Mom, I'm scared…" I trailed off tiredly. The pain in my stomach was quickly just becoming an extremely strong throbbing pain, causing my entire body to feel numb and uncontrollable, like if I even attempted to get up I would either make it worse or fail miserably.

"I know, baby, I know," She whispered back to me, kissing the top of my head and sitting on the floor next to Alex. "Has anyone called an ambulance yet?" My mom yelled, clearly just as angry as Alex. I looked around the mess of people and noticed Bethan looking at me with worried eyes; she knew that something was wrong and I knew that it was her that went to get my mom.

"Why would we? She only fell over, Jesus…" A girl began to ask, only to be cut off by Alex.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch. We don't have our phones; it's the only way we're going to get an ambulance quickly… They're going to find out eventually anyway…" She began to say. I knew exactly what she knew she had to do and nodded slightly to give my permission. "She's fucking pregnant, you bunch of dicks! Now someone call my girlfriend a fucking ambulance because if she loses this baby because none of you wanted to call one, I swear to God, it'll be on your consciences for the rest of your lives." Alex announced shakily, running her hands through my hair and scratching at my scalp slightly. I wanted to push her away, to scream at her, to remind her that we were still fighting, but I simply didn't have the energy.

Suddenly, the room erupted in gasps and some wicked laughter which was quickly stopped by the teachers that had emerged from their nearby classrooms upon hearing Alex's announcement about me. "Okay, everybody, I want this corridor cleared _now!"_ Came the booming voice of the principal who had appeared from an apparent meeting in a nearby classroom. Quickly the students in the corridor dispersed and it was soon only the principal, Alex, my mom, Ms. Sutton and me.

When I woke up again I was in a hospital bed, hooked up to some machines that were beeping steadily to monitor my heartbeat. "You're awake," whispered Alex. I wasn't sure how long it had been but she looked tired and incredibly distressed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her bitterly, not attempting to move from my uncomfortable position for fear of hurting myself or the baby... _if there was still a baby_, because the pain in my stomach seemed to have subsided whilst I was out of it. I didn't want to risk it starting up again.

"I'm here because I love you and I love our little girl. I wasn't exactly going to leave you. I wanted to explain to you, I think you got the wrong end of the stick."

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't, I still didn't know whether or not I was still pregnant and then I remembered Alex announcing my condition in the middle of the corridor. "Is the baby okay?" I asked her reluctantly. I didn't really want to go to her for help but I was desperate to know. If I'd lost the baby because I was stupidly running from her and not watching where I was going I'd never forgive myself.

"She's strong, Mitch, she's a fighter just like her mom. It was close but the doctor said she's fine. If it had been left any longer like the cunts at school wanted to do then you would have lost her but you didn't. They want to keep you in for a couple of days to monitor you and keep an eye on her." She explained, resting her hand on top of mine softly, only for me to whip it away quickly.

"You don't want us. You know I'm okay, you can leave now," I spat at her, thinking that that was probably what she wanted to do. She loved me, not my baby.

"Mitchie, are you crazy? Just let me explain…"

"Fine,"

"I didn't mean what I said in the way that you think I meant it, okay? I love you and I love our baby, I just hate what he did to you and the circumstances this all happened in. I _hate_ that he traumatised you, made you wake up screaming, forced you to sleep in your mom's bed all the time and put a cork in our sex life but I don't hate, reject or blame you or whatever else you may think, okay? I don't like how you got pregnant one bit but that doesn't mean that I love our baby any less and I certainly don't blame her." She explained dramatically as she grabbed my wrist and held it still.

"But you kept saying 'as if it wasn't enough,' and then you mentioned my pregnancy as if it was something horrible." I reminded her venomously without leaving any room for her to question whether or not I was beginning to calm down a little at her words.

"I know it could have come across that way to you but, Mitch, please, I swear I didn't mean it like that. It's shitty circumstances, a shitty father and shitty other consequences like how traumatised you are but that doesn't mean I love our little girl any less! Jesus, Mitchie. I love you, I'm fucking head over heels in love with you and that's not going to change. I love you and our daughter but that doesn't make what he did any better, the fact that you're pregnant certainly doesn't compromise what he did and make it an acceptable thing, okay?" She asked me with pure frustration and genuineness lacing her words. I knew that what she was saying, or trying to say, was making sense and I knew that she really meant every word of it.

Suddenly the angry fire inside me was extinguished and I was filled with love for the girl in front of me again. I nodded softly and reached forward, resting my hands softly on her cheeks and gently guiding her head down so I could capture her lips softly between mine.

The gentle, loving kiss only lasted for several seconds but it was all that we needed to express the words that the both of use were struggling to find. I knew what she meant; I knew that she still loved the baby and me. She knew that she was forgiven and that I needed her.

"I love you, okay? I don't ever want you to forget or question that." She whispered against my lips as she rested her forehead against mine lightly, running her fingers through my slightly knotted hair.

"I know... and I'm sorry. I love you too, I just overreacted." I replied as I closed my eyes slowly and relaxed with my forehead against hers. "Come and lay with me?" I questioned hopefully, deciding that even if there wasn't enough room in the cramped hospital bed, we could make room.

Alex nodded and I shifted slightly, noting that the only remote pain that I felt was when I sat up abruptly but that was more like just a dull ache. Alex grinned and squeezed herself onto the bed, just about fitting onto it with her arm resting underneath my shoulders and her other hand relaxed on my stomach.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I awoke I was being shaken slightly by my mom who was standing next to the two police officers that had taken care of me after the _incident_ and the school's principal. "Hey, Mitchie," Greeted the younger of the two officers kindly with a sad smile as her eyes landed on my belly which was still covered by Alex's hand.

I looked to my left and saw Alex in the position she had been previously; her head resting on my shoulder as she slept soundly, letting out the quietest and most adorable snores occasionally that I had ever heard. "Hey," I greeted back groggily, shifting slightly to try and relieve some of the tension in my neck from sleeping in the awkward position.

"We were asked to come in by your principal following the news that he was informed of this morning... around sixteen weeks, aren't you? I mean, assuming that it's his," The police officer added quickly, making a good, informed guess about how far along I was in my pregnancy.

"It's his, I've never whored around with guys and I haven't slept with _anyone _since him." I quickly told them, trying to defend my own dignity.

"Okay then, well we need to discuss that with you. As you know, the case will be going to court soon when all of the evidence is gathered up but now that's going to have to wait until the little one is born. With all of the evidence that we already have, he doesn't have much room for denial but once we've had the baby DNA tested then he'll have no room whatsoever. He'll definitely get a good, long sentence. I've spoken to my boss and he said that with the newest addition to our evidence he is actually looking at a minimum of around eight year's imprisonment and when he's out he'll have no rights to your child, there's no way he'll ever be allowed to see it, so you don't need to worry about that." The police officer explained kindly without once averting her gaze from my stomach. I turned to face Alex again and saw her grinning; clearly having heard what had been said about Mr. Douglas' sentencing. I was just slightly worried.

"Her. He'll never be allowed to see her, I'm having a girl," I quickly corrected her once again. "Will DNA testing hurt her? I mean… I don't want her to be affected by it in the slightest, especially not if you have enough evidence anyway; I don't want to have to put my new born baby through trauma or pain just to add to the already set-in-stone evidence." I asked worriedly, placing my hand on top of Alex's to rest on my stomach.

"No, it will simply be a small swabbing of saliva from inside her mouth and possibly a finger print; don't worry, we won't hurt her."

Relief washed over me as I nodded in agreement, finally allowing the news of his potential sentencing to make me happy now that I knew my baby wouldn't come to harm. "I'm not going to be able to hide this at school; especially not now that Alex had to announce it. I'll have a noticeable bump in the next couple of weeks, as if this one isn't huge enough. I'm wearing baggy shirts right now but my skirt is already getting a little tight around the waist, I doubt I'll be able to fit into my uniform much longer, Sir." I told the principal once the police officers had excused themselves, after giving me a contact number for after the baby was born.

"I'm sure we can make a special exception for you, Mitchie, given the circumstances. Just out of curiosity… Are you planning on telling people who the father is?" He asked, making it pretty obvious that he wanted to know how much damage control he would have to do.

"I… No, we'll stick to our side of the scholarship deal, don't worry. He was everyone's favorite teacher, I doubt it'll go well if I tell them that he's the reason I'm pregnant. If I have to I'll just explain that it's a police matter now but other than that, I'm not planning on going into detail," I explained the thought process that I'd had pretty much since Doctor Stevens told me that I wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

"Very well then, thank you. I must leave now; I need to pick my children up from school. I'll see you back at school when you're ready, Mitchie. I'll see you tomorrow, Alexandra, Ms. Munroe." He bade us all goodbye before making a quick exit through the large door, leaving Alex, my mom and me alone in the hospital room.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asked finally after a few moments of awkward silence as she took a seat on the visitor's chair next to the bed, opposite the one that Alex had previously been occupying.

"I've been better, I won't lie. I still have a headache from this morning and my stomach feels like I have really uncomfortable period pains but other than that I'm okay." I told her honestly, shifting so that I was lying on my side and facing her with Alex lying behind me.

Instantly I felt the bed shift, signalling that Alex was moving, before I felt Alex's breasts pressed tightly and firmly to my back and her arm slung over my side which conveniently left her hand to rest on my stomach again. "That's good then, I guess. I'll see if I can find a doctor to give you some more pain relief, you should be okay to have some now."

Once my mom left, I felt Alex's soft lips pressed to my neck gently after she moved my hair.

"I love you, baby. And I love our baby too. Never forget that."

"I won't."


	24. I Can Kiss Away Your Pain

**So, uh, hi! I know, I know, it's been a while. I'll apologise now and give you my excuse; my laptop wiped and I lost _everything _I've written for this story. Basically I'm having to rewrite this entire thing from now. I also have college full time and a full time job. That means I barely have time to breathe, let alone write, but your reviews motivate me beyond belief. So review and I'll see what I can do about another update before Christmas. **

"Mitchie, come on, get up!" I heard my mom yelling from downstairs. I groaned loudly into my pillow in replacement of any coherent response I could possibly have offered. I knew that she would come up anyway in three... two... "Mitchie, get out of bed because you need to get ready for school and we all know how long you take." She spoke softly as she crouched down by my bedside, level with my head, after letting herself into my room. I rolled over to face her but left the side of my face smashed comfortably into my pillow as she began to gently scrape her nails across my scalp.

"I'm not going," I was being stubborn. "The doctor told me to take some time off school after being let out of the hospital." I reminded her since I knew exactly what was coming next.

"That was a week ago, Mitchie!" She sighed exasperatedly as she threw her hands in the air and almost accidentally smacked me in the face. "Why don't you want to go?" She asked me softly, compassionately, as if the answer wasn't already obvious.

"Hmm, let me think…" I trailed off sarcastically. My mom raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to continue, and with the mood I was in I did. I did not like to be woken up in the morning, Alex was rubbing off on me and I was pregnant. My fatigue levels had sky rocketed in a negative correlation to the length of my temper which had plummeted. "I'm close on eighteen weeks pregnant, I doubt my uniform will fit me anyway and, oh, everyone knows now!" I rolled over so I wasn't facing her and closed my eyes again, willing sleep to find me. Unfortunately, mother dearest seemed to have other ideas.

"Mitch, you have to go back, you don't want him to ruin your life any more by stopping you from getting the grades you deserve to graduate as well as we both know that you can. Come on, it's less than six weeks until you graduate. I know it's not really an issue for you because you're so clever but Alex needs to go back to school too and she's refusing to go in until you do so you can deal with it all together," My mom explained. I smiled slightly, although I made sure that my mom didn't see it. I loved how caring Alex was being. She was basically waiting on me hand and foot whilst I was off school sick and she was point blank refusing to leave me alone because my mom was at work and she didn't want me left alone in my 'condition.' Apparently no one had mentioned the news of my pregnancy to my mom but I doubted that was true, everyone knew that she was my mother and it was highly unlikely that she wouldn't hear anything about Alex's announcement. "You're lucky to have someone like her, Mitch. But she's not as naturally smart as you, don't ruin her chances of graduating just because you don't want to deal with something that you knew was coming anyway. Alex won't graduate if you don't get her to go to school, baby, and I know that you know that." Ooh, the guilt trip. That's low. Despite how low of a blow that was, I knew that my mom was right. Alex was smart and she could really grasp concepts of things when she set her mind to it but she really did need to be in school at such a crucial point, so close to our finals.

"One more day?" I asked her hopefully, lifting my head and turning my neck to face her and give her my best puppy-dog-pout.

My mom smiled softly and stroked my hair gently as if she was backing down. "Hmm… Nope," She said as if she was really thinking about it, although I knew that she wasn't. "Come on, get up now and get ready because I know how long you need. I'll make you breakfast and if you do get up now I'll make you whatever you want." Well, that's pretty low too, bribing a pregnant girl with food.

I reluctantly nodded and grinned at the thought of food. Quickly raking my brain, I thought about what I wanted to eat. "Pancakes with syrup and bacon sounds good," I decided finally after a good few moments of internal debate with my stomach and my brain. I should have been eating healthily to aid the baby's growth but once I had the thought in my head my stomach began to grumble and I just _couldn't _deny it what it really wanted. "With a side order of a few pickles." I added firmly to show that I wasn't joking and I really did want pickles with my breakfast.

"Coming right up, you little freak." My mom told me with a grin before ruffling my bed-hair and standing to leave quietly, knowing that Alex was still in bed and didn't need to wake up until around half an hour before we planned to leave, twenty minutes of that half an hour being to eat. Although, knowing her, she'd probably wake up to the smell of my mom's cooking. The girl was like a bloodhound when it came to food.

I smiled softly at the thought of Alex in the morning after having just woken up. I'd never tell her but I always thought she looked sexiest with her own version of bed-hair and her sleep shirt on which barely covered her butt. It was funny how she was comfortable enough to walk around my mom with her ass basically only covered by her boxers but I admittedly thought it was adorable... and quite the turn on. She did have a fabulous ass. I, on the other hand, was on the verge of tearing my usual sleep-attire and could no longer wear it as it was only a small and I definitely wasn't that any more.

For the first time since before going to the hospital I caught a glimpse of myself in the full-body mirror. I was only wearing my underwear since I hadn't bothered to put a nightdress on the previous night and when I did see myself I nearly cried.

I turned to the side and got a proper look at my bump; I'd only seen it from my position on the bed for the past week and a half, the only other time I saw it being when I was walking from the hospital to the car and the car to my room when I was released exactly a week ago after a four day stay there.

I gasped once I'd turned and finally realised just how much my stomach was sticking out. It looked like a regular sized soccer ball from my back to the largest part. Doctor Stevens wasn't wrong when she said that after a couple more weeks I would struggle to hide it. Gently, I began to run my fingers up and down my skin, feeling a slight tingling sensation there whenever I poked it. I was huge. I was a house.

After four attempts at putting my uniform plaid skirt on I gave up eventually and burst into tears as a sudden realisation hit about just how big I was actually in the process of becoming. And this was really only the beginning.

"Morning," I greeted Alex tiredly after consuming my strange breakfast combination. Alex smiled and pecked my cheeks, one on each, then sat down next to me at the table.

"Good morning, beautiful lady. Good morning, beautiful baby. Good morning, Sonny." She greeted the three of us before lifting the only shirt I had that I could fit into and pecking my stomach softly. "Are you not going to school again?" She asked quizzically whilst digging in to a plate of pancakes which I'd stacked high for her. She loved to eat and she'd mentioned before that my mom's pancakes were 'like an orgasm for her mouth,' which she obviously only said to me and not my mom. My mom just knew that she thought they were great.

"Unfortunately yes I am so that means you're coming too." I told her, although she had clearly already planned to go to school because she was dressed in her usual uniform. Fortunately for her, it still fit her. I felt envy wash over my body as I cause a glimpse of her flat, toned and beautiful stomach which was visible through her unbuttoned shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform then?" She asked dumbly with an eyebrow raised. I looked at her with an 'are you for fucking real' look but she didn't seem to get it, instead she just continued to stuff an unnatural amount of pancakes into her mouth.

"It doesn't fucking fit any more!" I growled and pushed my plate away forcefully then ran up the stairs. I was _so _hormonal and snappy because of going back to school, the baby and the stress of everyone knowing that I just couldn't stop myself from jumping down Alex's throat. Knowing what I would soon be dealing with was affecting my already crazy mood swings like a bitch and I couldn't bare to think of another six weeks of school contributing to my moods.

"Mitchie, I won't stand for you talking like that, I don't care what kind of mood you're in. Alex has done nothing but stand by you, care for you and love you. She did not deserve for you to blow up like that or use that kind of foul language with her, apologize now." My mom announced sternly through my locked bedroom door. Just when I was about to tell her to 'go away' and give up on the idea of going to school, I heard Alex's muffled voice too.

"Sonny, it's fine, it's not her fault," She was quick to defend me, her voice soft and caring, suddenly making me glad that I hadn't pissed her off too much. My mom was right, it wasn't Alex's fault. "Mitch, open the door, baby. Let's talk," She called slightly louder, tapping the wooden door with her knuckle and I could just picture her wincing during the last knock which was considerably louder than the others; she probably slipped and hit it too hard.

I didn't even have to think about it before I was walking from my space on the bed to my door, clicking the lock and allowing Alex to enter. "Baby, why did you walk off like that?" She asked as she sat down on my slightly creaky bed and turned at an angle to face me. She took both of my hands in hers tentatively before kissing my knuckles delicately softly. "Come on, tell me." She added slowly as she looked into my eyes and probably found all of the insecurities that I was feeling.

"I just… I feel disgusting," I whispered to her, unsure of how she would take it, whether she would even know which context I meant it in. "You know I've always hated my body and my weight, now it's just ten times worse. I'm as big as a fucking house, Lexi. I'm a whale. You can say whatever you want but at the end of the day it's not you that has to gain a dress size per week and carry this balloon under your shirts which no longer fit. This is all I've got that I can squeeze my fat ass into." I continued sadly, my eyes watering and tears threatening to spill. I fought it at first but eventually I just allowed them to slip out. I decided that I was already a disgusting mess from the neck down so what would be wrong with a little mascara running down my cheeks?

"I think you're exaggerating a little on the dress size thing, sweetie, the house and whale thing too." Alex reasoned with a small, shy chuckle. I glared daggers back at her to let her know that I wasn't in the mood for jokes which caused her to quickly stifle her laughter. "Baby, you knew that you were going to gain weight when you decided to go through with this pregnancy. When the baby's out you'll go back to normal like you want. Although, I happen to think you look incredibly sexy whilst you're pregnant."

I smiled reluctantly at her as I made a move to wipe my eyes which she quickly beat me to. "If I'm so sexy whilst I'm pregnant then…" I trailed off nervously. Suddenly my fingernails became a billion times more interesting than they ever had been before. "Why haven't we made love yet?" I asked, probably catching her off guard. "I told you that it was the one thing I really needed. The one thing I need is to be able to say that the last person I slept with, the last person to be inside me, not including the baby, was my girlfriend. I… I can't stand this. I feel like you find me so unattractive right now that you can't bear the thought of sleeping with me. Or maybe you think I'm tainted, someone else has had me and now I'm not just your-" I was abruptly cut off by Alex's lips crashing into my own, a brilliant way of stopping my rambling which she'd learned many months before.

"Mitchie, I think you're beautiful, pregnant or not pregnant. You're glowing. You're getting sexier every day, baby." She whispered before attaching her lips to my neck and kissing every inch of skin that she could get to, pushing my hair out of the way to allow herself better access.

"L-Lexi… We can't… Not now…" I told her as my eyes closed in ecstasy, the feeling of Alex's lips on my neck finally was basically enough to push me close to the edge. Maybe a quick one wouldn't hurt if we were quiet.

"I know. I'm just showing you how much I love your body," She replied huskily, placing soft butterfly kisses against my exposed collarbones. The shirt that I was wearing was a simple grey t-shirt that I used to sleep in so Alex had to move the material with her hands to actually get to my collarbones, not that I was complaining though because she was doing that thing with her tongue where she'd twist it around then dip it in to the valley there that always drove me crazy.

All too soon she had removed my shirt and rather tight sweatpants, leaving me clad in just my bra and stretched thong, causing my body temperature and hopes to sky rocket. I knew she said that she was just showing me how much she loved my body but I couldn't help but pray that maybe, just maybe, she meant she'd show me by exploring every inch of it, lingering in some places longer than others.

No such luck. "Baby, I know you're horny as hell right now but I'm serious when I say that I'm just showing you that I still love your body, okay? When we have sex again we're going to make love, it's going to be romantic, well-planned and generally adorable. It won't be just a quickie before school because you're depressed, okay?" She whispered against my burning skin, her warm breath colliding with the fire of my skin and connecting to become one.

"Oh… Oh, God," I groaned, partially in annoyance but partially in a pure desperate need. The sensation of her lips finally reconnecting with my skin was too much for me to handle and I lost any ability to form a respectable sentence. Alex lowered herself onto her knees, her head level with the main source of my heat, and then leaned up slightly to press her lips repeatedly to different areas of my expanded stomach. "Oh, Alex," I moaned to her, tangling my fingers in her hair and pressing her lips even firmer onto the skin just above my belly button where my piercing used to be pre-pregnancy.

"Michelle Devonne Torres!" I heard my mom's voice from my open bedroom door, a mixture of disgust and shock lacing her words. I turned my head to the door to see her having dropped her car keys out of shock and standing there with her face gradually losing color.

"What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, not seeing the problem with the situation Alex and I were in. Then I looked down at Alex who had frozen mid-kiss. It could potentially look like she was either going down on me or on her way to it.

"What is… going on here?" She asked curiously, probably shocked even more that it clearly wasn't what it initially looked like. She slowly and cautiously stepped over the threshold to my room and leaned against the wall with her arms folded. "Alex, get up off your knees," She instructed firmly. Alex complied quickly and handed me my black sweats and grey shirt. I threw them on, ignoring the protests of the elastic around the waistband of my sweats, and then turned to my mom with the most innocent smile I could muster. She didn't have to know that I was getting turned on by Alex's ministrations.

"I… Mitchie feels fat; I was just showing her that I still think she has a beautiful body. I promise that it was nothing more than that. I was kissing her stomach, the part she feels the fattest, to show her that I still think that it's beautiful." Alex explained with a blush that couldn't be denied tinting her cheeks furiously. "I'm sorry that it could have been misconstrued when you walked in," She added quietly.

"And you couldn't have the decency to close the door? I appreciate everything that you're doing for my daughter Alex but I don't want to see that. I think it's beautiful that you're still making sure that she feels beautiful but that's not anything that a mother wants to see." My mom directed her statement to Alex before glancing at the clock on my bedroom wall. "Oh, shoot, I have to go to school. I'll see you girls last period. I trust you girls."

'_That's the pregnant lesbian,' 'I wonder who the daddy is,' 'Look at her bump! How did we not see that before?' 'Do you think she's faking?' 'Poor Alex, I can't believe she cheated,' _and _'Do you think she lost the baby when she fell?' _were just some of the whispered or sometimes shouted comments that I heard directed at me as I walked through the halls before the first classes of the day were due to begin. Obviously I was attracting attention from my clothing which wasn't the regulation uniform that everyone else was dressed in.

"Mitchie, Alex, it's good to have you back… Does your uniform no longer fit?" I was greeted by the principal when he caught a glimpse of me during the conducting of a surprise uniform check. As he'd said before I was of course excused from the check but that didn't stop his attention turning to me when he saw me.

"Not any more, Sir. I'm getting too big." I admitted shyly, my cheeks turning to the same colour of Alex's previously. "I'm sorry if this is too relaxed for school but it's literally _all _that I have that fits right now. I don't know what I'm going to wear tomorrow." I added, tugging at the shirt which was riding up slightly, exposing the bottom of my humongous bump. Well, it was huge to me. To others it was a typical bump for a naturally thin girl who was eighteen weeks pregnant.

"That's fine for now. Have you considered maternity shopping?" He inquired, seemingly dropping his uniform check and leading us into his office. Alex held my hand the entire time, refusing to leave my side despite the principal's obvious displeasure that we were practically attached at the hip. She knew the discomfort I felt in rooms with male teachers and she was so caring and gentle about helping me to deal with how I felt.

"Honestly, not yet, Sir… I thought the doctor was exaggerating when she said that I'd start to show a lot over the past two weeks… I guess not." I told him sadly, looking down to my stomach and suddenly despising it again. "I'll try to get something more school-appropriate as soon as possible so I don't stick out like a sore thumb."

Alex must have caught on to how I was looking at my stomach and placed a hand on it gently, allowing her hand to take the shape of my round abdomen. "You're still beautiful, okay? Don't forget what I told you this morning. This isn't forever." She reminded me with a sad smile. I offered a weak one back and turned back to the principal.

"That's fine, just get what's comfortable for you to wear. I remember my wife complaining that nothing except from clothes similar to what you're wearing now were comfortable. Is everything okay with you both after your fall?" He asked, clearly not referring to me and Alex.

"It was close but she's fine. I'm just having a lot of fatigue; I took, like, three naps yesterday. They weren't short either. One lasted for, like, an hour and a half." I told him with a small chuckle at how tired my baby girl was making me.

"She?" He questioned, shocked. I nodded in response and he smiled back. "I didn't realise that you were so far along. Would you like to have a look at your schedule? We could see about having you removed from a couple of your classes, perhaps the ones you feel more confident in and are confident that you can pass without the classes or ones that you're struggling with and have no desire to pass, because I know that every student generally has at least one, don't they Alex?" He joked with her slightly and she rolled her eyes in response. Before we met she used to spend half of her life in the office with the principal, so much so that I was quite surprised that they weren't on first name terms. "That will then give you time to either go to the library and take a nap or go home and do so, or you could go to the nurses office and lie down on the bed for a while." He offered kindly. I would be flattered by how caring he seemed to be but I knew that he was only really being like that because the nicer he was, the more likely I was to keep my mouth shut about the fact that one of his employee's was the man that unwillingly got me pregnant.

"No thank you, Sir. I have a free period where I should have Gym every day so I can use that time since it's not really very safe for me to be playing dodgeball or doing crazy body bends during the class. If I feel that I need more time I will let you know but I am determined to pass everything that I'm studying right now."

"Very well then. Off you go to your first lessons, girls. If you have any problems throughout the day just let me know, please."

"Oh, actually, Sir, there was something…" Alex piped up but gradually trailed off nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have my first three classes of the morning transferred to Mitchie's. I mean, we have the same subjects, just different difficulty levels. I just want to be there for her at all times, especially since everyone knows now." She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. I loved the idea of having her around to take care of the baby and me all the time but I also quite enjoyed my quality time with Bethan in Spanish class first thing. We could be feminine together and not have Alex's guy side acting like it was really lame and trying to turn the conversation to soccer or hot girls.

"Are you sure you can handle the workload?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure that I'll concentrate much better if Mitchie is next to me and I know that she's okay. I've been trying really hard in classes since meeting Mitch and the fact that I now know I'm going to have a family to provide for is enough motivation to make me work my absolute hardest." Alex gave an obviously predetermined speech. As kind, caring and profound as she was with me, education was the last thing she gave a shit about so that speech was obviously pulled out of her ass.

"You two go to your lessons today as normal and by tomorrow I'll have something arranged for you." He said. "Good day, girls."

I was forced to enter my Spanish class late, basically an open invitation for me to be on the receiving end of snide remarks and stares from the pupils and a disapproving look and interrogation in front of the class from the teacher.

I noticed Bethan sitting at the back and she offered a small, unsure smile back to me. "I'd like to ask why you're so late, Michelle, but more importantly, where is your uniform?" Asked the newish Spanish teacher. She was very young and pretty, kind when you didn't piss her off and basically a God send after _him_. She'd been called in at the last minute to replace himand until now I'd never had any kind of an issue with her.

"I… uh…" I stammered, trying to quickly string together a sentence that would tell her why but not be horribly blunt about it.

Apparently I didn't have to because Johnny Reid shouted from the back. "It's because she's a pregnant slut and she's too fat for her uniform!" He called uncaringly. He earned a few laughs and jeers from the class and the teacher raised her eyebrow at me, questioning if what he'd said was true. I nodded wordlessly, knowing that she would realise. I couldn't work out how she hadn't noticed but maybe it was just her being polite and not mentioning my drastic weight gain.

"Go and take your seat, Mitchie. I'll come and speak to you when I've finished explaining the assignment."

I nodded again and trudged my way across the classroom, feeling everybody's eyes on me. I rested my hand on my belly after tugging at the bottom of my shirt to re-cover my skin. "So did she lose the baby or not?" I heard someone ask and that was one thing I had to turn around to.

"Do I look like I fucking lost it? Jesus Christ, you don't really think I'm this fat without a child growing inside me, do you?" I asked angrily to no one in particular since I didn't know who was responsible for the comment.

"Mitchie, calm down." That was the teacher.

"I can't believe you cheated on Alex, dude. We all like her, you're just some slut that she's been dating. We've known her for longer, it's always going to be her over you." That was a girl from the back, I think she was one of the irregular members of Alex's friendship group. Some days she would be there, others she would be mingling with different people.

"That's enough, Caitlyn. Mitch, come sit," Bethan announced, grabbing everybody's attention and silencing Caitlyn. She patted my usual seat next to her and I quickly complied, grateful that she had defended me.

Thank God for Bethan in this class.

**So, how'd you like it? **

**Guys, _REVIEW. _They're what keep me writing. Please and thanks!**


	25. Were You Raped?

Chapter Twenty Five

"Mitchie, a word outside please," The Spanish teacher called once she'd set the work for the lesson. I groaned, knowing what was coming after my silent admission about my pregnancy. After following her outside of the classroom into the deserted halls I leaned against the wall, waiting for any questions she had to ask.

"You're pregnant?" She asked bluntly. I nodded to confirm and she looked at me suspiciously, prompting me to lift my shirt and reveal my bump to her. Señora Chrone gasped slightly, signalling for me to re-cover my bump since she'd obviously seen it. "Now you know that I have to report this, don't you?" She asked. Unbeknownst to her the principal and my mom both already knew. "The school will have to get in touch with your parents and let them know. I can't keep this one to myself."

"Ms. Munroe is my mother, she's fully aware and so is the principal but I totally understand that you'll have to inform them now that you know, I didn't get through my entire life with a teacher for a mother without learning a few things about your rules and regulation." I told her, making it obvious that I was fully aware of the conversation happening.

"Ms. Munroe? That rings a bell…" She trailed off, expecting me to inform her of who my mother was.

"She's a member of the English department."

"Oh yes, of course, Sonny, right? I'll just go and speak to her during my lunch period, it seems more appropriate than getting the principal involved when you say he's already aware. I… forgive me for succumbing to the rumours that I heard but from the day I moved here, I have been under the impression that you were uhm… well…" She trailed off but I knew where she was going.

"Gay?" I asked bluntly. "You can say it, you know? I'm not offended by it and it's not infectious. That's true." She got a look of pure confusion but brushed it off, probably not wanting to divulge into my private life. Or maybe she wasn't allowed to. "May I go and get on with my work now, please?" I asked her, not wanting her to ask any more uncomfortable questions.

"Yes, you may,"

We were around halfway into the class when Bethan finally spoke to me. I thought she was just being quiet and not making an attempt to talk to me because she was doing the work but apparently not.

"How could you not tell me?" She didn't sound angry, she just sounded hurt.

"What?" I asked her, trying to buy some time.

"You know what," She whispered back, looking down to my stomach and attempting to keep her tone low since the class was pretty much silent. "How could you not tell me that you're pregnant and clearly far along enough to be that big,"

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically before taking a shaky breath. "I didn't tell anyone, I've only known for three weeks." I admitted quietly, instinctively resting my hand on my stomach.

"How could you possibly have only known for three weeks?"

"I guess I just didn't want to believe it. If I admitted it to myself then it was true, if I stayed in blissful ignorance for a little while longer then it wasn't really happening." I told her quietly, desperately trying to prevent anyone else from overhearing. I was certain that the girls behind us and possibly the boy in front could hear us but there wasn't much that I could do about that. I knew that Beth was thinking like everyone else, she probably thought that I cheated on Alex.

"Silly of me, I kinda thought we were best friends." She responded slowly, as if trying to decide on her words.

"I thought you'd probably hate me when you found out because of Alex."

"I don't think you cheated on her," She whispered back after a quick glance to the teacher to ensure that she wasn't listening. Clearly she noticed the shock on my face and continued to elaborate on her statement. "You love her; I don't think you're the type to cheat. But now I have to ask… Did you?" She seemed nervous, like she was trying not to offend me.

"No, I didn't cheat."

"So… Well, there's only one other reasonable solution to this…" She trailed off. "Were you raped?" She asked in barely a whisper. I nodded silently and waited for her to continue, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. "Who was it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," I admitted honestly. Although, there was nothing said about dropping hints. "All I'm going to say is that I know exactly why Mr. Douglas was arrested and promptly replaced a few months ago."

"Holy shit, Mitch… I'm so sorry, that must have been really awful for you." She breathed out, looking clearly shell-shocked. I nodded in agreement, not really wanting to go any further into it. "I'm here if you ever want to talk or need anything, you know that right?" She asked to make sure. I turned to face her and smiled weakly, reaching for her hand and placing it gently on my stomach.

"I actually have something to ask you, since you're my best friend…" I trailed off, moving my hands to pick at my long fingernails. There was no point in keeping them short since Alex and I basically didn't have a sex life, although filing them down soon wouldn't be a bad move considering our recent talks about it. "Alex and I… Well, I've mentioned it to her and she thinks it's a good idea. We were wondering if you'd consider being the godmother. You totally don't have to, I understand if it's a no but, like, yeah, I'd really love it if you would just think about it."

Beth broke out into a face eating grin and nodded rapidly. "I don't really think there's anything to think about… I'd be totally honoured. Do you know what you're having yet?" She asked excitedly. I nodded, smiling, and pulled the spare scan photo that I'd got to give her before the hospital incident from my bag.

"She's a girl, you can keep that, I got that a few weeks ago. I figured you might like a copy after I asked you to be godmother." I told her with a soft smile, staring in awe at the photo alongside Bethan before it was ripped forcefully from her hands.

"Hey look, the slut has a photo of her baby!" Carlie announced from behind us, holding the photo up to show it to the class.

"Carlie Martin - that is enough! Give it back to Mitchie and get along with your work, now." Señora Chrone ordered strictly, looking up from the desk of the student that she was helping with the assignment. A few people laughed and I watched helplessly as my ultrasound photo was passed from person to person, ignoring the demands of the teacher for them all to stop. I was having a major deja vu of my last school when the photo of Alex and I kissing was spread round.

"Hey, so was one girlfriend not enough and you had to go get the nearest cock that was willing to go near you?" Was the final snide question that was asked before I finally snapped, turning around and snatching the photo back from the girl that had it.

"Do you know what? I don't have to take this fucking shit. How about you spread this one round? I love Alex and I would never cheat on her. I didn't fucking choose to sleep with someone else; I was fucking forced so how about you call me a slut after that one? Yeah, laugh if you want, I don't care. Jesus fucking Christ, my life has been fucked up enough because of that asshole over the past few months; I don't need any more shit." I blew at them before handing the picture to Bethan and walking out, grabbing my bag along the way and slamming the door shut behind me.

I heard Señora Chrone shouting after me but I blanked her and went straight to my mom's room, not wanting to distract Alex from anymore of her work after she stayed off school for nearly two weeks with me.

"Mom, can I have a word, please?" I asked her, anger evident in my voice. She looked up from her desk and noticed the redness of my eyes and nodded slowly.

"Give me two minutes, just wait on the steps." She instructed me professionally, choosing not to call me out for calling her 'mom' instead of 'Ms. Munroe.'

I nodded in compliance and did as she told me, taking a seat on the steps outside the room, the ones that Alex and I had sat on shortly before she sent us home because Alex was 'sick', the day of our first time.

After I explained what had happened, my mom hugged me tightly to her chest whilst I cried and rocked me back and forth in an attempt to console me. "Baby, you knew that this was going to happen. I'd love nothing more than to send you home and let you stay off school until it's all blown over but we both know that you have to be here for that to happen because as soon as you return it'll all blow up again. Just bite the bullet and get on with it and remember that you'll be out of here soon, okay?" She tried to reason with me but I just started to sob even harder at the thought of another five and a half weeks of this.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this for, Mom."

"I know it's going to be hard, baby. Remember I had it similar in college." She reminded me with a small smile. "I promise that it'll be worth it when you hold your little girl in your arms for the first time, okay? It all seemed worth it for me when I had you."

"Thanks, Mom." I replied genuinely with a small smile. Just as I said it the warning bell sounded for us to get to second period, my mom's freshman class flooding out of the classroom before she'd even had a chance to go back in.

"Uh, excuse me? Did I dismiss you? No. Go back inside." She ordered them firmly, throwing in the use of a rhetorical question to prove her point. I smiled slightly despite the stares that I was receiving from the kids in front of us. "Stop staring, yes, I'm fully aware that she's not wearing uniform." She told the kids, sensing my discomfort.

"That's not why we're staring, Miss." A young girl said, not even bothering to hide her obvious gaze at my stomach.

"I'm also fully aware that she's pregnant. Back inside, now. Last one back in gets detention." She threatened. "I'm serious. I'll answer any questions that you have when we're inside." She added when people didn't make an attempt to move. The halls suddenly started to flood again and I stood to leave for my second period Biology class. "Anything that you don't want me to tell them? I mean, it's pretty common knowledge around the school that you're pregnant and my daughter. It's probably better if they have any questions answered by me rather than rumors." She told me informatively. I shook my head softly and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"No, Mom. Just don't tell them who the father is, after I announced that I was raped last class you may as well do that too if they ask about Alex and I. That one will spread like wildfire during this next period anyway." I told her as if it weren't obvious.

At break I met Alex at my locker, having already learned to ignore the stares and whispers from people since my last school. "You okay, beautiful?" She greeted me with a quick kiss to my cheek, erupting even more whispers from people in the corridors. It was common knowledge around the school that Alex and I were dating; I couldn't understand why more people started talking when she showed a little PDA.

"I'm fine, considering. Actually, I wanted to talk to you." I told her quietly, trying to keep our private conversation just that.

"Okay, your mom's room?" She asked knowingly. I nodded and she led the way, holding my hand tightly to prevent anyone from grabbing me and pulling me away. "She's not here," She stated the obvious after knocking the door and receiving no response.

"I know, she has a meeting." I said, unlocking the door with the spare key that she gave me for emergencies only. "So, you know how I got three copies of my scan photo? One for all of us, one for Beth and a spare?" I asked her although I knew that she knew what I was talking about. She nodded to confirm and I continued. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to choose another godparent, considering that she's your daughter too." I proposed shyly, unsure of what she may think of the idea.

"I actually have the perfect person in mind but if you don't want me to ask her then just say because you might think it's a little weird…" She trailed off nervously, scratching the back of her neck which was one of her nervous traits, whereas mine was picking my fingernails. "I was thinking maybe Ms. Sutton. I mean, she's been nothing but great to us, she's always been my favorite teacher. If you think it's weird then just say."

"I had a feeling you might suggest her, I think it's a great idea. I was actually considering asking her if you decided to choose someone else." I admitted with a broad smile. "Shall we go and find her now? She should be in the PE office since you have her for class next." I informed her sweetly, making a move to leave my mom's room again.

"Just one thing first," She quickly said, leaving no space between her words and grabbing me, pinning me tightly to the wall. Her lips instantly found mine and her hands gripped tightly to my waist, despite its sudden enlargement.

I moaned softly when I felt her tongue slide against my bottom lip, then I realised what she was asking and gladly granted the access that she required. "Mmm," She moaned, not unlike my own as my hands moved to cup her considerably-smaller-than-mine breasts. They used to be similar in size but much like my stomach, my breasts were growing. Thankfully I had purchased a new bra a couple of weeks ago, just before I was hospitalised.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips before pecking them again softly. I felt so naughty making out with my incredibly hot, rebellious girlfriend in my mom's classroom, knowing that she could walk in at any point.

"I love you back." She replied without hesitation.

"She's in there," I told Alex after peeking discreetly through the window of the PE office to see Ms. Sutton sitting in her large, comfortable chair eating a sandwich. She nodded in response and gently tapped on the door with her fist, causing Ms. Sutton to turn around and grin when she saw that it was us through the window, ushering us in with her hand frantically.

"Oh, girls, it's so good to see you back! Mitchie, is everything okay with you and the baby?" She asked caringly, automatically confirming my suspicions that she would be perfect for the other godmother.

"Yes, disregarding the news of me being a slut spreading like wildfire around the school, I'm fine and so is she." I told her, a slightly fake smile finding its way to my face gradually.

"…She? You're having a girl?" She asked with tears building in her eyes. I nodded enthusiastically, happy about how much she cared. "Oh wow, I'm sure that she'll be beautiful, just like her mothers." She cooed as she began rummaging through her desk drawers and then pulled the third copy of my scan from the top one. "Here, you left this here before… your accident." She trailed off, probably unsure of what to call my potentially fatal to the baby fall.

"You can keep that, Alex actually has something to ask you." I said, causing Alex's head to snap up at my words.

"Me? Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly. I nodded quickly to ensure her that I was certain and she turned to Ms. Sutton.

"She's your baby too, Lexi," I told her in an almost breathless whisper due to my breath hitching in my throat when I caught a glimpse of how beautiful she truly looked in that moment of uncertainty.

"Ms. Sutton, we were wondering if maybe… You'd like to be her godmother," Alex scratched the back of her neck again, not making eye contact with the shocked teacher. Before she could give her chance to respond, Alex spoke up again. "Ms. Sutton, you've always been like another mother to me, you're the only other person aside from my own parents until recently, Mitch and Sonny that I actually respect so it would really mean the world to us if you'd like to be our baby girl's godmother." She added with an air of gentility about her that made me honestly just want to slam her against the wall and take her right then and there. Damn hormones.

"Oh, girls, I'm so touched…" Ms. Sutton trailed off, her hand resting on her heart as if she was trying to prove her point. "My partner and I have struggled to have children over the past ten years and it just hasn't happened… I would love to be your baby's godmother. Thank you so much for this opportunity." She told us as the tears that had been building in her eyes flowed freely down her barely wrinkled cheeks.

"So that's a yes?" I asked excitedly, not giving Alex the chance to.

"That is absolutely a yes." She agreed with an excited smile. "Oh, I'll have to get a frame for this, it can go on the fireplace; ooh it can have pride of place!" She exclaimed happily as she stood up from her seat and unexpectedly pulled both Alex and I into a tight embrace, my stomach bumping against hers, causing me to blush. "Oh wow. For now though, it can go on my desk. Wow… I can't believe that my student is carrying my goddaughter… that was never anything I expected to say… I can't wait to tell my partner." She seemed so excited, it was actually kind of adorable. "Wait, are you girls going to college?" She asked, suddenly seeming downhearted.

"We are… well we're going to try at least. If it doesn't work out then we'll be back." Alex answered for the both of us with a small smile, wrapping her arm tightly around my waist and pulling me close to her. "But we're going to NYU so it's kinda local, we'll probably be back every weekend to see Sonny and maybe my mom. We'll probably need Sonny to babysit a lot for us during weekends, give us a chance to get our work up to date and stuff." Alex explained gently.

"I'll babysit for you any time that you want me to, just say the word." She offered quickly, probably not even thinking about her words. "Here…" She trailed off, writing something down on a piece of paper and handing one to me, one to Alex. It appeared to be her cell number. "Please, just keep me updated on anything whenever it happens, if you don't mind." She pleaded hopefully. I nodded eagerly and so did Alex. "Any ultrasounds or anything, could you get me an extra copy of the photo? I'll pay you for the extra copies and stuff, I just… I'm so excited!" She exclaimed happily, looking longingly at the photo of the baby.

It was strange; she never seemed like the maternal type. She was kind of butch and I definitely didn't think she'd be the type to want children but I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Absolutely, of course… I'm due on September fifth, if you'd like to be there. Obviously I can't promise you that that will be the date but it'll be around then. I don't know whether or not you'll be allowed into the delivery room but you can be one of the first people to meet her." I offered kindly, glad to be able to help a woman achieve her dreams. Although this baby wasn't hers, it would be nice to allow her to be as close as she wants to her.

"Wow I… I really don't know what to say… I'd love to…Thank you, girls. It really means the world to me that you want me to be her godmother." She said, slightly exasperatedly.

"You're more than welcome, Ms. Sutton. I should go, I have to go and study for English, my mom's getting pissy about how much I've missed. Have a good PE lesson, Alex." I said softly, kissing my girlfriend's cheek gently. "And I'm sorry about you and your husband, Ms. Sutton. I hope that maybe someday you'll be able to have a baby with him." I told her genuinely, wanting her to know that I cared.

"Oh… No… Not my husband, Mitchie… She's my wife." The look on Alex's face in the moment was absolutely priceless.


	26. Shopping

Chapter Twenty Six

"Mitchie, you need to go shopping," My mom told me, looking at the clothes that I'd worn to school. I sighed audibly, like I didn't already know that. "I still have the money you saved from your first month of work whilst you were grounded so you can use that, there's four weeks of pay there so there's a good four hundred bucks; that should be plenty to sort your maternity clothes out for the next few months until you give birth. Just remember that your second trimester is coming to a close so buy mostly clothes intended for your third, the store assistant should be able to help you. When's Alex due home?" She asked, referring to the detention that Alex had received after only having been back for a day for doing God knows what.

"I don't know, around four thirty I think. Why?" I asked obliviously.

"Well don't you want to take her with you?"

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I rubbed my stomach gently as it felt like the baby was actually squeezing my bladder.

"No, I'm going out with some work friends tonight so I won't be home until later."

"Ooh, out late on a school night, Mom? Anyone would think that you were turning into me." I joked with her; apparently it was a bad move as she stopped marking her papers and looked at me disappointedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." I quickly apologised, feeling bad for upsetting her.

"Whatever, Mitchie, yes, we're going for a few drinks but I, of course, am being the designated driver. So, are you going to take Alex?" She asked again, clearly noticing my ignoring of her question.

"Are you insane? Taking Alex clothes shopping is like her version of torture, I wouldn't do that to her. She has terrible taste anyway when it comes to feminine clothes. She looks great in her guy clothes but that's where the line is drawn. If it wasn't for Beth going with her for my birthday presents, I'm sure she would have bought me a pineapple shaped dress or something." I told her, half-jokingly. "I'll probably just ask Beth to come." I finished.

"Yeah, I have noticed that she wears a lot of guys' clothes." She said with a soft chuckle, going back to grading the papers and tutting at one.

"Are you kidding? That's all she wears! Like, seriously, the only time she wears girls' clothes is when she's at school and she's forced to wear a skirt. Even then she complains, like, every day." I told my mom who was incredibly fortunate that she didn't have to listen to Alex's constant rants about why the girls at school should have a choice between pants and a skirt. As annoying as they were, they were so adorable. Especially the look on her face whenever I would finish her sentences for her, implying that I had heard the rant a billion times.

"I've heard it a few times. Anyway, I should be back at around midnight tonight, maybe just after. Could you do me a favour and get yourself some sensible shoes for whilst you're pregnant? I know that heels are what you feel the most comfortable in but they're not really very safe, as we've established from when you were running in the halls."

"What? Are you kidding me right now? I'll be, like, five foot nothing, Mom!" I yelled at her, kind of shocked that she even suggested it. The look on her face said that she really wasn't kidding and I groaned. "You know, I'm really starting to wonder why I'm having this baby. All it seems to do is make me gross. I eat disgusting food now, drink milk," I began to list, throwing a grimace in there for emphasis and earning a hearty laugh from my mom. "I'm fat now, only to be getting bigger, I can't wear heels, I actually went out in something that wasn't a skirt or dress today, and I burped really loud earlier today because I had gas." I told my mom with a blush that found its way onto my cheeks as I mentioned the burping incident that had previously caused everyone that wasn't already gawking at me to stare.

"You're doing this because you're a good person and you don't agree with abortion. You're expecting a baby, Mitch, you can't seriously have thought that you were going to stay as a size two for the next year." She told me in a 'duh' tone-of-voice. I glared at her menacingly because she was actually speaking as if I was dumb, which I'd proved I wasn't when I won the scholarship to the girls' school. At least if I'd have stayed there I wouldn't have ended up pregnant at eighteen as a rape victim.

Victim. The word made me sound as pathetic as I felt whilst he was doing it. It made me feel weak and dainty, like the slightest thing could break me. I hated referring to myself as a victim, especially a victim of rape.

"Ooh, that's cute," Beth exclaimed in a high-pitched, girly tone of voice as she walked directly over to a knee-length, navy blue and studded skirt. I picked it up and viewed it, knowing that it would be the right kind because we were in a store that sold clothes with very elasticated waistbands, so they would basically grow with the baby and fit me for the duration of my pregnancy. Usually I wouldn't be seen dead in a skirt that came to below my mid-thigh; the slut in me had to make an appearance at some point. However, Beth was right and the skirt was incredibly cute. I decided that I could just wear it around my stomach to make it shorter since it was elasticated throughout. "I can't believe your mom made you buy flats." She added as she glared at the bag containing three pairs of shoes.

"I didn't, I bought smaller heels. I figured she'll deal with it, it's a compromise." I explained with a smirk as I searched for the skirt in my size. Apparently I was still a size two; maternity clothes were just made differently to fit.

After a good two hours in the large mother-to-be store, Beth and I were at the front desk as the elderly lady was putting my newly purchased items into a bag. Out of the four hundred bucks that I had saved I only had fifty left so Beth and I decided to go and get something to eat since I felt like the baby was literally eating my stomach.

As I handed the woman the money to pay for my new clothes she made an obvious attempt to avoid making actual skin contact with me then pulled a disgusted face as her eyes landed on my obviously-pregnant stomach. "Can I help you with something?" I asked her rhetorically as she made no attempt to hide her disgust at the concept of a pregnant teenager purchasing things in her store.

"I just can't help but wonder why you're doing this to a child; you're clearly too young and you'll never be able to give the child a decent life with no college degree and probably no completed high school education." She snidely commented, clearly she didn't care that she had actually offended me by staring so much and adding in her incredibly wrong comment.

"Excuse me?" I asked, giving her the chance to retract her question and change it to something more customer-appropriate.

"I just think you're too young to be taking on a baby. Children shouldn't be having children. You should have made your boyfriend wear protection because where is he now? Failing that you should have had the decency to get an abortion, for your sake and the baby's." She commented uncaringly. I literally could not believe this woman's attitude toward me. At the very least she should keep her opinions to herself, especially in her workplace where she probably dealt with teenagers like me on at least a weekly-basis.

That was enough for me to blow my final straw at her. I was getting sick of people staring at my stomach and judging me when they didn't know the full story. Sure, people stopped making digs at me during the school day after I announced that I was raped but that didn't stop people doing it behind my back all day. "My 'boyfriend' is actually now waiting to be sentenced for rape, made worse by that fact that he was in a position of trust as my teacher. If he hadn't have been twice the size of me and if I hadn't have been terrified for my own life then yes, maybe I would have taken a few seconds to ask him to use protection but unfortunately I was being knocked around and forced to do things that I never in a million years wanted to do." I told her bitterly, throwing air quotes around the word 'boyfriend.' "And just to clarify, he wasn't really my boyfriend and I am still going to graduate high school, probably as valedictorian, actually, the first female one of our school. Then I'm going to NYU on a scholarship with my partner who has compassionately agreed to take this baby on because my partner loves me. I'm going to give this baby everything I can despite who her father is. I don't need opinions like that from people like you who don't know the full story behind my rape-induced pregnancy." I added angrily as Beth's mouth hung open in pure shock at my words. The woman looked shocked and horrified, I couldn't tell whether it was from her own words of judgement or my outburst but she looked completely numb.

I didn't want to stay in the place so I grabbed my bags and stalked out of the store, only to be called back by Beth who hadn't moved.

"Whoa no! Mitch, get back here!" She called to me. I turned around and walked lazily back to her, the extra weight of several shopping bags and three pairs of shoes was not something I appreciated with my already aching back. "I want to speak to your manager." She told the woman once I'd reoccupied my position in front of the check-out desk.

"She's not in." The woman spat. It was quite obvious that Beth wanted to complain about her.

"Then I want a contact number for her and don't even think about telling me you don't have one because I know you do." It took a few minutes but the woman eventually wrote down a number on a slip of paper and reluctantly handed it to Beth. "I'll also need your name and employee number. Oh, and an apology to my friend who has already put up with so much. She did not deserve that and she should not have had to explain her private story to you." She told her firmly, quickly resembling her mother who I'd only met once. She was incredibly professional and scary but I personally wouldn't expect anything less from a hotshot lawyer. In that moment it became obvious that they were definitely related.

"I'm very sorry, dear. If I'd have had any idea I would never have said anything, you have every ounce of my sympathy. I was wrong to judge you." She apologised sincerely and I almost wanted to forgive her. After all, if I'd have seen someone my age that was pregnant I would probably have judged them too and assumed they were a slut. I'd done it before, after all. I openly admit that I used to be a bit of a slut and I dress like one but when I slept with guys before I was always smart enough to make him wrap it.

"Thank you for that, I suppose. I'll be in touch with your manager right away."

An hour later found us in McDonalds enjoying much needed food. Apparently the baby was very grateful for it as every time I swallowed something I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Sam's on her way from work, do you mind?" Beth asked as she stood up, obviously going to get some food for her girlfriend.

"Of course not. Does she know about this?" I asked with my mouth full as I pointed to my protruding stomach.

"Not yet, no."

"Okay. Ooh, Beth! Whilst you're there can you get me some more fries?" I asked her hopefully, digging a couple of dollars from my pocket and offering it to her. She looked at it sceptically and raised her eyebrows at me, taking it nonetheless.

"You've already had two portions and a burger, Mitch!" She exclaimed in shock.

"I don't care, the baby is damn hungry." I shot back quickly, not willing to elaborate any more on my increased cravings and needs for more food. "Ooh, and barbeque sauce!" I added as she joined the queue, leaving me and the baby to finish the last few fries in my box.

I smiled sadly as I rested my hand on my stomach. I kind of felt like it was time for the baby and I to bond. I knew that she could hear things and recognise my voice so I figured why not talk to her? "Do you see what sort of shit I'm putting up with for you? I hope you don't come out as a little bitch. You'd better make it all worth it." I joked with her quietly. I completely blanked all of the noise surrounding me and focused only on my first words directed toward my baby girl. "But seriously, baby, I'm really excited to meet you," I admitted. "I'm terrified, don't get me wrong. But I think that we'll be okay. Alex will make sure of it and I will always do everything I can to protect you and make sure you have the best life possible. Oh, baby, you have no idea how loved you'll be. I'm sorry that you won't have a daddy to grow up with but trust me, you wouldn't want him anyway. Maybe someday I'll tell you about him and what he did to me but not until you're a lot older. I won't wait as long as Nanny Sonny did though; I hated not knowing about my father." I told her quietly. I felt my eyes tearing up as I spoke to my little girl for the first time. I didn't really believe Doctor Stevens and I was certain that she couldn't really hear me but it was worth a shot anyway.

"You won't have a daddy and you won't have a granddad, I'm so sorry about that, baby, but there's nothing I can do to change that. You wouldn't want them in your life anyway, I'm sure of it. You'll have Alex, anyway, and between you and me she's basically a guy anyway. But she's so not a guy in so many perfect ways. Don't tell her I said that, she'll go crazy." I chuckled softly at my own words and the thought of Alex's face if she ever found out that I basically think she should have been born a guy. I was more than glad that she wasn't, though. "Alex will be your daddy and she'll be your guy influence in your life. You'll also have your Uncle Max, but don't ever take any advice from him. I haven't met your Uncle Justin but he doesn't sound like a great guy. You might have a Nanny Theresa, too. Maybe even a Granddad Jerry if he changes his mind." I finished before taking a deep breath and getting to the part that I was dreading telling my little girl.

"Now to the thing that I wish I could prevent but I know that I can't… When you get to school, the other kids might make fun of you. I don't know how times will change in five years but anyway, you'll be the little girl with a teenage mother who has a girlfriend. Maybe even a wife by then. You'll have two mommies of a female daddy and the kids at school might not understand that. But baby girl, if you ever receive any trouble from other kids because of your mommies, you just come straight to us and we will sort it. No one will ever get away with making you cry, sweetheart. Alex and I will always make sure of that." I whispered the final words then kissed my index and middle finger before placing them softly on my stomach. I was feeling emotional about my first half-conversation with my daughter. My first time speaking to her and I was already apologising for so much that was honestly beyond my control.

"Don't ever apologise for who you are, Mitch," I jumped slightly at the sound of someone talking to me and turned around to find Beth standing behind me holding out my fries.

"Jesus, Beth, you scared me." I told her as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Beth smiled softly and took her seat next to me after pulling up and extra chair for Sam when she arrived. A soft hand was placed on my cotton-clad shoulder and it was then that I realised I was still wearing sweats and a ratty t-shirt.

"Seriously, Mitch, don't apologise. She'll love you unconditionally because you're her mom. Your love for her is so obvious that it's actually making me feel a little emotional; I know that I speak for everyone that's stayed by your side when I say that I can't wait to meet her. You'll be a great mom, you're going to be quite the milf." She said with a small laugh which caused me to begin laughing as well. I absolutely loved this girl. Obviously not in the same way as I loved Alex but I was so thankful to have a friend like her in my life.

"Thanks," I replied through my laughter as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey girls, we getting it on?" Sam's voice sounded through a concealed chuckle, pulling us from our hug. I smiled warmly at the girl that made my best friend so happy and patted the empty seat for her. "Oh, God, you got me a Big Mac! I think I just fell a little bit more in love with you!" She exclaimed happily as she took her seat and quickly pecked Beth's lips.

"Wait, love?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we kinda admitted it to each other last night. I'd have told you but your news was kinda bigger." Beth admitted whilst brushing a strand of her newly-purple, short hair from her face and leaving it to reside behind her ear.

"What news?" Sam asked with her mouth full. I laughed as she spat a tiny amount of burger across the table then covered her mouth in embarrassment. She looked between Beth and I impatiently, waiting for one of us to tell her.

"Can I tell her? Please let me tell her, I'm so excited!"

I nodded in agreement and Beth grinned, turning to face Sam fully and taking her unoccupied hand in her own. "Baby, I'm going to be a godmother. Mitchie's pregnant." She explained happily, the excitement evident in her words and tone of voice. I smiled slightly at how excited she was and nodded to show to Sam that it wasn't some kind of joke.

"For real?" She asked as I continued to nod. "Holy shit! What happened to Alex?" She asked unexpectedly.

"I'll explain that all to you later, Sammie, I don't think Mitchie really wants to talk about it again." She said kindly as she stole a fry from Sam's meal.

"Well you'd better do it quickly because we got some new stock in at work today and I've got us a few new things to try out." She replied with a quick wink and a lick of her salty lips. I fought the urge to laugh about how open they were about their sex life but that didn't stop my mind wondering about what she'd got in the Angels bag that I'd only just noticed.

"It'll only take a couple of minutes, baby, don't you worry. We'll have plenty of time, we both know that I can go all night and still be up for school in the morning." She replied before pressing her lips tightly to Sam's, disregarding the food that was probably still in her mouth. They were a cute couple but they were still kind of gross.

"And on that note, I'm going to go and change my fat ass out of these sweats and into some of my better-fitting clothes." I announced to excuse myself from the awkward situation. I knew that I looked ridiculous in sweats and a t-shirt that were too small and a pair of five inch heels but I refused to be five foot nothing. People were staring at me anyway because of my obvious bump at such a young age so the shoes were probably the last things on their minds.

After five minutes I had changed into a ruby red pencil skirt and black tank top that had glitter writing reading 'hands off the bump' and a pair of hands printed across my protruding stomach.

For the first time since getting fat I actually felt reasonably comfortable again, despite the burning ache in my back from carrying the extra weight around all day.


End file.
